


The Night that Changed Everything

by artistique



Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Strong Language, Violence, basically patroclus is a med student (shocking i know) and achilles is an artistic (cliche i know), check the notes for the link, i'm using a very famous and fitting song, there is a scene where i wanted to cry, this makes me cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 45,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistique/pseuds/artistique
Summary: AU in which Achilles and Patroclus are in college. Patroclus is a med student and Achilles a musician at the local pub. When one night they meet, their lives would change forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The tags are mostly for the later chapters! This is my new multi-chapter fic. I hope you like the idea. This chapter is super long, but I wanted your opinion first on the idea. Be careful, next chapters are getting crazy!!  
> Also, [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=suNBBjPdkhA) is the song Achilles is singing!!

“Two espressos and a citrus tea for table 4.” Patroclus nodded, whipping his head towards the coffee machine starting to prepare the coffees for the table. It was midday on a Thursday and things were slower than the rest of the days. Down the streets from the coffee shop Patroclus was working, there was a pub that every Thursday had an indie singer that was singing live and the drinks whatever the time were half the price. This pub had been their rival ever since Patroclus had started working there. Apparently, according to Briseis, the guy that was singing there apart from his immense talent he was also very good looking. Patroclus had scoffed at Briseis gushing over him. She had visited the pub once with her girlfriend, and after she came home she just couldn’t shut up about him.

Patroclus placed the cups on the isle and the waiter, Automedon, came to collect the order. Automedon was a really nice guy. He was working a few months longer than Patroclus, and when Patroclus had his first mental breakdown on packed Monday morning after spilling all the coffee beans and breaking two cups, Automedon just shook his head laughing lightly at the curly-haired boy and helped him clean up the mess. Automedon was a year older than Patroclus and he was studying Architecture. When Automedon told him the first time they met at the coffee shop during their break, Patroclus furrowed his brows. “I’ve never seen you around campus.” Patroclus was not very famous for being social and knowing many people, but he wasn’t a hermit either. He was always attending his classes, never missing any apart from the time he got staphylococcus and had to take medication for a whole week.

Automedon had laughed at Patroclus. “I rarely attend any of my classes, mate. I actually hate it.” He had said which Patroclus had found it weird. How could someone hate learning new things? Patroclus couldn’t imagine his life without books, without constantly learning. He was one the best, if not the best, among his classmates, which Briseis always teased him about calling him nerd. Patroclus didn’t mind. He actually liked it. He wanted to be a doctor. He was always studying. He wanted to be the best he could. Even during his lunch breaks at the coffee shop, he would pull out his biology book from his bag and read until his shift began. Automedon tried to reach his book once and throw it away; defending himself that he needed some company during the breaks. “Come on, Pat, I need some “co-workers/buddies time.” He pouted but Patroclus shook his head. “I have to study for the midterms, sorry.” He excused himself and Automedon sighed giving up.

The last customers left the coffee shop leaving a few dollars tips making Automedon smile brightly as they split it in half with Patroclus. Patroclus took off his apron and made himself a coffee, grabbing a croissant from the tray of the leftovers as he reached over a table and sat down to eat peaceful what it looked to be his lunch. Automedon shook off his apron as well and pulled out a chair opposite him. “You know, for a doctor, you don’t seem to nourish your body that well.” Automedon smirked at him. He knew that he was getting Patroclus under his skin when he was using “doctor” and a bad habit of his to spite him.

“It’s the best this place could offer me right now.” Patroclus shrugged, picking on the edge of his croissant. “Besides, I’m not actually very picky when it comes to food.” He sipped from his coffee letting the warm liquid run down his throat. The bitterness of the coffee immediately exploding at the back of his throat. He loved black coffee. The taste of its bitterness, strong and raw, was always accompanying him in the early hours of the morning when he was studying.

Automedon shook his head, smiling. “Do you know when Briseis’ shift starts today?” He looked at the clock behind Patroclus’ head. Patroclus smirked, “At 4. Why would you ask?” Briseis had gotten a job in the coffee shop as well, after one of the other waiters quitted because apparently, it was too stressful to work in an environment where people had to interact with each other. Patroclus had snorted when he first heard that because that’s a requirement of the job. You’re applying to be a waiter for God’s sake! You have to interact with other people. However, he partially agreed as well. Sometimes the job could be very stressful. Lots of different types of customers, some of which were obnoxious and rude and walked into the shop like they own the place, was giving Patroclus a headache.

“No, I asked a latter with double cream and coconut milk with cinnamon on top.” A lady that looked around mid40s had once said to Patroclus. She was demanding a new drink. “Yes, ma’am this is your drink.” Patroclus had offered her a fake smile, trying to remain calm. “No, this had normal milk and I specifically asked for coconut milk.” She folder her arms under her breasts staring Patroclus impatiently. “I made the drink, ma’am. It has coconut milk.” “You’re calling me a liar?! I want to see your manager!” She demanded raising her voice and attracting attention from the rest of the customers in the shop. Patroclus blushed and slid away from his station. Thank God for his manager for being an actual good human being and when he found Patroclus hiding behind the shelves with the coffee beans almost tear-eyed, he offered him a sympathetic smile and told him that the lady was simply crazy and after talking to her she finally gave up and paid for her drink without another word. “Don’t take it too personally, Pat. It’s just a job. Once in a while we all have to deal with crazy people.” He patted him on the back and Patroclus returned back to his station.

That was actually the day Briseis had walked into the coffee shop, party as an excuse to get away from studying and party for wanting to see where Patroclus was working. He was making her hot chocolate as she was aimlessly darting her eyes around the place, when Automedon came from the back room tying his apron behind his back. His eyes landed on Briseis, checking her out from head to toe and Patroclus shook his head at himself for his straightforwardness. Patroclus handed Briseis her drink and she happily took a sip, giving Patroclus a few dollars, when Automedon stepped in. “This one is on the house.” He told her and handed her back the money. Briseis smiled at him, “I don’t think I can accept it. It’s my first time here.” Briseis was admired by Patroclus for being always so open and flirting with everyone. She was the exact opposite of him. “I insist.” Automedon smirked at her and Briseis gave up putting the money back in her purse. “See you back at home, Patroclus.” She said and waved at Automedon after leaving the coffee shop. As soon as Briseis was out of sight, Automedon was all over Patroclus. “You live with her?! Dude, you’re so lucky! She’s so hot!” Automedon was gushing about her. “She’s gay.” Patroclus said in a boring tone, going back to wiping the isle where a few drops of coffee were spilled. Briseis was open about her sexuality, so Patroclus thought it would be better to save Automedon the embarrassment of finding out on his own. “How do you know?” Automedon argued frowning at him. “She has a girlfriend.” Automedon paused for a few seconds, “Well, I’m sure if she gets to know me better maybe she will think it through? I mean, she could be bi. There’s still a chance.” He sounded very confident and Patroclus was too tired to argue with him. “I don’t think that’s how it works, but anyway, good luck.”

That was 5 months ago and Automedon was still trying. He had somehow convinced himself that Briseis would end up with him, but after countless times of Briseis not actually paying any attention, he still didn’t give up. Part of Patroclus was happy for Automedon for not giving up, but part of him was actually sad for seeing him torturing himself in a one-sided love.

Automedon just shook his head, “Nothing,” he said, “I was just wondering, tonight maybe we could go to the pub down the street. This artist is singing and drinks are half price, so it could be nice going out.”

“You can ask her,” Patroclus answered even though he knew it was probably not going to work out.

“I’m not only referring to Bri, you know. I was talking about you as well. Besides, Bri is going to bring her girlfriend anyway.” His voice was coated with sadness when he said the last part.

“Gotta study.” Patroclus replied, his voice muffled from the last bite of croissant which he shoved in his mouth, washing it down with the remaining coffee. Automedon scoffed, “You can study another time, Pat. You need to chill a little. You’re 21. You need to go out, have some fun. These years are supposed to be filled with memories from parties, friends and other crazy shit. Not just studying and working.” It was liked listening to his mum, or Briseis. His tone was concerned and even though it irritated him when people were telling him what to do, he couldn’t fully disagree either.

Patroclus sighed, slouching his shoulders, “Maybe you’re right.” He hated admitted that he was wrong and someone else was right, especially in matters that involved him. “I guess I could take a night off.”

Automedon smiled brightly, “That’s a first. Maybe tonight you can also get laid, that would definitely relax-”

“Automedon!” Patroclus shouted, and Automedon laughed. “Ok, ok, got a little carried away, I’m sorry.” He put his hands in surrender. He stood up from his chair, “But maybe you can actually use a good laid.” He smirked and before Patroclus could say anything he disappeared into the back room.

But Automedon was right. He hadn’t been laid, or gone into a date or anything involving himself and another human being in a more intimate situation ever since his last relationship almost a year ago. These thoughts were swirling into his head for the rest of his shift. Briseis had come at 4 to switch places with Patroclus and he heard Automedon talking to her about tonight in which Briseis replied, “Great, I’ll tell Dee. And I actually can’t believe you convinced Pat to come!” Patroclus snorted at her comment. “That’s part of my charm.” Automedon had answered and even though Patroclus couldn’t see him, he knew he was smirking. He rolled his eyes. He needed better friends.

Patroclus packed his things, gave his farewell and headed to his and Briseis’ shared apartment. The apartment was the only luxury he could actually have in university which he was actually paying anyway. Thank God, for the day he stumbled upon Briseis, crying on the steps of the front door of university when apparently they had mixed her papers with another girl’s and she lost her chance of sharing a dorm. They agreed for Patroclus to pay the whole rent for the first month until Briseis could find a job and convince her parents to send her money after what happened.

Patroclus unlocked the door, kicked his shoes and collapsed on the couch, his face burying into the mattress. He considered for a moment pick up on studying from where he left and buy some time since tonight would be going out. He had thought of actually studying early in the morning before work, but thinking of the drinks he would probably have, this was very unlikely. He rolled on his back, stifling a yawn and hummed to himself. He decided to take a nap, before Briseis’ shift was over and started nagging him on what he would wear and the people he should meet. It all sounded too much hassle for him, but he had promised himself that it would be just a night. He yawned one more time, before he felt himself slipping into slumber.

***

“Wake up, you sleepy head!” Patroclus stirred in his sleep, touching his ear where Briseis yelled into. God, she could be so loud and annoying. Patroclus squeezed his eyes before opening them to find Briseis’ face few inches away from his, smiling like an idiot.

“God, Briseis you’re so annoying.” He mumbled stretching his arms behind his back. That couch could be very uncomfortable, but Patroclus found himself more and more times sleeping there rather than his own bed. That could be either because most of the times he was just too tired to even walk to his room, or he was spending there all his time studying so he was dozing off there.

“That’s why you love me,” Briseis smiled big at him ruffling his hair. Patroclus swatted her hand away and Briseis burst laughing.

“What time is it?” Patroclus yawned and stood up from the couch. He followed Briseis into the kitchen and he started searching the fridge for something to eat. The croissant he had for lunch wasn’t very filling.

“7:30.” Briseis answered, “I brought pizza. It’s in the oven.” Patroclus gave her a peck on the cheek as he pulled the box from the over and grabbed a slice. Pepperoni. His favorite. Briseis knew him too well.

“So,” Briseis took the juice bottle from the fridge pouring in her glass, “what are you plan on wearing tonight?” Patroclus was munching on his pizza as he casually shrugged. He almost had forgotten about it but he knew better than to show it to Briseis. “I’m sure we can find something nice and sexy for you to wear.” Briseis said casually taking a sip of her juice.

Patroclus snorted. “Sexy…” he finished off his pizza, “why does it matter what I wear or how I look? I thought the point was to get out from the house and away from studying. Relax with you guys.”  Patroclus thought he heard Briseis mumble something but he brushed it off.

“Yeah, I mean, you can be cute while relaxing…” Briseis smirked and Patroclus smiled shaking his head. “It’s the first time in ages that you’re going out, so I figured you’d want to look good. Don’t you?”

Patroclus sighed, “I guess you’re right.”

“I’m always right.” Briseis grinned and Patroclus rolled his eyes.

“I’m gonna go shower.” Patroclus announced and Briseis nodded, “You stink.” She poked her tongue out. “Hey…”

Patroclus turned around and walked into the bathroom.

As soon as Patroclus door was locked, Briseis pulled out her phone and texted.

_So far, so good. Philtatos is a go._

_Ditto. Everything’s good here too. See you tonight._

Briseis heard the water running from the shower as she passed through the bathroom and went into Patroclus’ room. Patroclus room was spotless. Very clean and tidy for a boy’s room, she had commented once and Patroclus laughed at her saying “It’s just yours that’s super messy”, Briseis pouted, “for a girl.” He added and Briseis smacked him on the head upside down which made Patroclus laugh even harder.

“Now let’s find you something sexy, Pat.” She whispered to herself. She opened his closet and rummaged through his clothes, throwing different pieces of clothing on his bed. She picked up a checked shirt and scrunched her nose at how bad and old it looked. What was Patroclus even thinking having this on his closet? He never spent his money on clothes. Whatever money his parents would send him, which was rarely, or the money he was getting from work, it all went to university stuff and food. Never once did he waste any money on a new pair of shoes or new jeans. After some time, she settled on some black skinny jeans with a hole just above the right knee and a Nirvana T-shirt which Briseis was thankful he had in his closet because that was the best option she had in this garbage closet of his.

“Having fun going through my clothes?” Patroclus was standing at the doorway. One towel wrapped around his waist while he was ruffling his hair with the other one.

“If you call these” she gestured towards the pile of clothes on his bed, “clothes, then no, no fun at all.” She said and Patroclus furrowed his brows. “What’s wrong with my clothes?” He sat on the corner of his bed, picking a black T-shirt that must have had since junior high school.

Briseis picked the checked shirt and threw it over at him. Patroclus caught it and scrunched up his nose. “Well, maybe not his one in particular…”

“You were saying…” Briseis chuckled. “Anyway, I’ve got the outfit ready,” she walked towards him; “now we gotta do something about the bird nest that you call hair…” she said ruffling his hair. Patroclus shifted swatting her hands away.

“Alright, alright” Briseis held her hands in defense. “Get ready, Dee is coming in a few and we’re meeting Automedon at 9.” She said and walked out of the room. 

Patroclus collapsed on the bed.

***

“Awww look at our baby, Bri.” Deidameia cooed walking towards Patroclus. He was all dressed up and went into the kitchen were Briseis and Deidameia were sitting.

“He looks so cute.” Briseis gushed and took the place on his right side while Deidameia was on his left.

“Yeah, yeah” Patroclus brushed them off. “Ready?” He told them, really despising the attention he was getting.

Briseis and Deidameia shared a look, smirking. “So, now he’s eager. Can you believe that, Dee?” Briseis raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, come on. Let’s go.” Briseis and Deidameia were laughing as the exited the house.

***

“I can’t believe you did that!” Achilles was pacing around the room, running his fingers through his blonde hair. Odysseus was looking at him with guilt but his eyes were glistening with mischief as well.

“Calm down, Achilles. I don’t think it’s just a big deal.” Odysseus tried to calm him down which made Achilles even angrier.

“You set me up on a blind date with someone I have never met and he probably doesn’t know me either and you’re telling me it’s not a big deal?! THEN WHAT THE FUCK IS IT, ODYSSEUS?” He shouted the last part and Odysseus almost shuddered at the high volume of his voice. “What would he think? That I’m damn desperate to get laid?” Achilles dropped his head in his hands.

“I don’t think that’d be the problem…” Odysseus trailed and Achilles shot him a look. “Ok, so don’t get mad at me, but the other guy, doesn’t know that this is a blind date, or a date for that matter.” Odysseus mumbled and Achilles rose from his seat like he was struck by a lightning bolt.

“I CAN’T FUCKING BELIEVE THIS, ODY! HE DOESN’T EVEN KNOW?” He was yelling and he pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to calm himself down.

“Achilles, you’re up.” Chrysippus called and Achilles gave him a nod. He picked up his guitar giving Odysseus a glare before going on the stage. He could at least get distracted with music.

***

Patroclus was having a pint, laughing and having a good time. He was very glad that he was actually out with friends.

“So you don’t hate me now eh?” Automedon smirked at him and Patroclus smiled.

“Nah, just a little bit.” Patroclus joked and Automedon pouted.

“Aww he looks so cute when he’s pouting.” Dee commented and Bri smirked at him. Deidameia knew about Automedon’s crush on Briseis. Briseis had assured her that nothing’s going to happen anyway and they’ve been hanging out with him lately a lot. Patroclus had found it somewhat suspicious but Deidameia was a very chill girl, so it shouldn’t have been really a surprise to him.

He was ready to say something when the microphone of the stage was on and a voice started speaking. Patroclus looked over at the stage and saw a handsome boy, with his ripped jeans and his tight hugging T-shirt while his hair was tied in a bun. Patroclus’ eyes lingered a bit longer than he should have, when Briseis talked to him, “This is the infamous guy.” She smirked at him and Patroclus took a sip from his bear.

“Hello everyone, I’m Achilles for those who don’t know me.” The guy said and gave the crowd a sheepish grin. He strummed his guitar and few times, “This first song is one of my favorites. It’s about love, shocking I know.” He laughed and the crowd followed along cheering him. “It’s called two ghosts.”

After a few notes he started singing and Patroclus felt himself melting into the song.

 _Same lips red, same eyes blue_  
Same white shirt, couple more tattoos  
But it's not you and it's not me  
Tastes so sweet, looks so real  
Sounds like something that I used to feel  
But I can't touch what I see

His voice was angelic, that almost gave Patroclus the chills.

 _We're not who we used to be_  
We're not who we used to be  
We're just two ghosts standing in the place of you and me  
Trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat

It was like he couldn’t really feel anyone in the room. The focus was completely on this Achilles guy was had sucked his attention with his divine presence.

 _The fridge light washes this room white_  
Moon dances over your good side  
This was all we used to need  
Tongue-tied like we've never known  
Telling those stories we already told  
'Cause we don't say what we really mean

He felt like someone was talking to him, probably Briseis, but he just nodded brushing her off without any serious reply even though he knew she would be probably gushing about him like she did the first time, and Patroclus could now see the reason.

 _We're not who we used to be_  
We're not who we used to be  
We're just two ghosts standing in the place of you and me  
We're not who we used to be  
We're not who we used to be  
We're just two ghosts swimming in a glass half empty  
Trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat

_I'm just trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat_

The last part of the song came to end and Achilles opened his eyes. He must have felt the song, pouring himself into it since everyone pretty much could feel it in their bones and his passionate performance was one of the reasons. For a split second he thought he locked eyes with Achilles and he quickly dropped his gaze to his drink, taking a sip so he could hide behind the large glass.

“So, did you like it?” Briseis was grinning so hard he thought her face would split in half. Patroclus shrugged. “He has a nice voice.” He sounded casual even though inside he hadn’t even recovered from the performance yet.

Briseis rolled her eyes and went back to talking with Dee while Automedon had gone to the bar to order more drinks. It was half price after all. Achilles sang a few more songs that Patroclus didn’t know, but he still enjoyed Achilles’ performance nonetheless. After the final song, Achilles wished everyone in the pub a “good night” and he was off, much to Patroclus’ displease. He wasn’t ready to stop looking or listening at him.

***

“I guess you’re right.” He gave up 

“That’s the spirit!” Odysseus cheered. Automedon came in the room, holding two pints on his hands.

“Automedon?” Achilles said confused.

“Hey, Achilles, how’re you doing, pal. Ody, can you come for a sec?” He said hurriedly and Odysseus followed him outside. After a few seconds Odysseus returned to the room smiling from ear to ear. His eyes had a light in them that meant only trouble.

“Oh no…” Achilles groaned.

“Oh yes, loverboy. Your date is ready.” He grinned and Achilles collapsed on the chair behind him.

***

Briseis was suspiciously quite and Automedon was late for getting their drinks. Patroclus had checked and the queue wasn’t that long. He was getting a bit worried when Automedon came back with two beers on his hands. He gave Briseis and Briseis shifted a little.

What was happening?

Deidameia yawned loudly, “Well, guys it was a nice gathering, but I think I’m gonna call it a night.” She stood from her chair and Briseis followed her suit.

“You’re leaving too?” Patroclus asked, confused.

“Gotta make sure my girlfriend’s safe.” Briseis nodded and Patroclus rolled his eyes again.

“Automedon, are you coming?”

“Yup, coming.” Automedon pulled his jacket on.

“What? Where? Where are you going?” He must have looked like a crazy person. Maybe the beers were having a go on him too.

“Relax, Pat.” Automedon smiled, “I’m just walking them home. I’ll be here very soon. Have a beer.” He patted him on the back and before Patroclus could say anything he was out of the pub.

***

“Come on, he’s waiting for you.” Odysseus said impatiently after checking his phone where he found a text from Automedon informing him that Patroclus was all alone in the table. 

Achilles groaned. “I really don’t wanna do it, Ody...” He trailed his feet towards the door.

Odysseus was pushing from behind, “Here he is” Odysseus pointed a finger towards Patroclus. “He’s cute, isn’t he?” Odysseus smirked. Achilles was looking at Patroclus and blushed when he hair Odysseus comment. “Now go.” He pushed him one last time and Achilles almost stumbled. He quickly gathered himself and walked towards the table. 

What was he going to say?

***

Patroclus was sipping on his beer. He looked around aimlessly, waiting for Automedon to come back when he saw Achilles approaching. Patroclus’ breath caught in his throat. Sure he couldn’t be coming to his table, right?

Achilles stopped on Patroclus’ table giving him a nervous smile. Patroclus could feel his heart beating fast in his chest.

“Hey,” Achilles said casually.

“Hey” Patroclus replied trying to play it cool.

“I’m Achilles.” He extended his arm and Patroclus shook it. “Pat.” He replied quickly. Achilles cocked an eyebrow. “It’s sort for Patroclus.” Patroclus clarified and Achilles nodded.

“Can I...” Achilles pointed towards the chair opposite Patroclus.

“Yeah, sure.” Patroclus replied gesturing.

Achilles sat down and for a few seconds no one said anything. Patroclus was feeling his stomach tightening. Should he say something? Like for example, how come he came over his table. Or maybe that would be too straightforward and rude.

“So,” Achilles scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, “did you like the show?”

Patroclus stared at him for a few seconds, checking him out. He was like a Greek God. His hair effortlessly hanging now just above his shoulder. Golden like the sun. And his eyes were the greenest colour he has seen. They glistered under the dim lighting of the pub. He quickly gathered himself.

“It was very good. I liked the first song the best.” Patroclus replied honestly and he felt himself heating up.

Achilles smiled widely at him. “I’m very happy you enjoyed it, Patroclus.”

 _Pa-tro-clus_. The way he said his name made Patroclus smile. He always hated his name and the way everyone mispronounced it. But hearing it from Achilles it almost made him like it.

“So, what are you studying?” Achilles asked. Automedon was almost forgotten. He had much more fun right now.

***

“How do you think it will go?” Briseis, Deidameia and Automedon were walking home, laughing and feeling proud of themselves for pulling this off.

Automedon sobered up, “They’ll be fine.” He waved his hand in dismiss.

“I agree, Bri. I think they actually look cute together.” Deidameia chimed in, taking a hold of Briseis’ hand.

“I think Pat would be mad, when he finds out.” Briseis frowned.

“Oh come on, Bri. I think he will be thanking us for finding his dream guy.” Automedon said and they continued their way back home.

“I hope so.” Briseis whispered.

***

Patroclus was laughing almost having tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. Achilles had just told him a story of how he broke his leg and he didn’t leave out all the embarrassing details.

“I’m telling ya, if Odysseus hadn’t come, my bum would still be up in the air.” He took a sip from his beer. He was telling him when he had to jump off the window of a two-storey building when they caught them stilling liquor from a shop. Achilles had the bright idea to jump and on his way down his shorts were caught on a branch and he landed naked on the bush, his butt in the air and his leg completely destroyed.

“You’re wild.” Patroclus chuckled and Achilles cocked an eyebrow.

“Nah, I’m wilder in other things.” He smirked and Patroclus felt his cheeks heating up.

So far he had learned that Achilles was studying arts and music. He had left home at 16 and was living off from performing in cafes, bars or in the street. His mom was very controlling with him and he had to get away. When she found out, she went ballistic but when Achilles threatened to fly abroad in a remote island and never see him again, she backed out and agreed to even give him money as long as she could visit him. Achilles agreed. His parents were divorced and his father was always the more relaxed of them. He agreed with Achilles being away, and as Achilles had told him he was kind of pleased that he left from his mom’s home. He could finally discover the world on his own and not be held in a fish bowl.

That’s how he had actually met his best friend Odysseus three years ago. He saw him performing at the streets and when they chatted he offered Achilles to find him a job at the place he worked, the pub. He was now 20, contrary to Patroclus being one year older, 21, and he was working at the pub as a barista and a singer on Thursdays after Odysseus insisted on playing in front of their boss one day. His boss was delighted and after a few shows in front of the customers, the customers were delighted and the boss established music Thursdays.

“I’m sure.” Patroclus mumbled and immediately slapped his mouth with his hand. The beers were definitely making him bold.

Achilles smirked and leaned forward on the table. “I can show you. But I have one rule. Not on the first date.” Patroclus laughed at that.

“It’s not even a date.” Patroclus shook his head.

“Oh right,” Achilles furrowed his brow, “you don’t know.”

Patroclus frowned. “Know what?”

Achilles sighed. “Well, I didn’t know either until before the show tonight, but apparently Odysseus teamed up with Automedon and they set us up in a blind date.” Patroclus felt his blood going cold.

“Wait, you know Automedon?” He asked, starting to realize a lot of things.

“Yeah, I know him since I started working here. Odysseus introduced us. Wait, you didn’t know that too?”

Patroclus shook his head. He wanted to kill Automedon. Everything was starting to make sense now. All the weird behaviour. Briseis and Deidameia must know as well. They were part of it actually.

“I’m gonna kill them both.” Patroclus mumbled.

“Both?”

“Automedon and Briseis.” Patroclus replied.

“Briseis?” Achilles asked. “You mean, the girl Dee, Deidameia is in a relationship with?”

“You know her too?!” Patroclus exclaimed.

Achilles looked at him guiltily. “Actually, we used to date.” He trailed off. Patroclus’ face fell. He knew Deidameia was bi, and for a second he thought Achilles must be straight and he just embarrassed himself but then again they wouldn’t have set them up if Achilles was straight.

“Great.” Patroclus snarled.

Achilles was looking at him. “I hope this doesn’t ruin your night.” Patroclus stared at him. “I had a nice time, regardless.” Achilles offered him a genuine smile.

Patroclus felt himself relax. “I did too.”

Achilles paid for the drinks after insisting he was feeling guilty about the whole blind date situation, which Patroclus objected but by the time Patroclus pulled out his wallet, Achilles was already paying for their drinks.

They walked out of the pub, and Patroclus was feeling a little odd.

“Do you want me to walk you home?” Achilles offered.

“No, no, it’s fine. It’s not very far.” Achilles’ smile fell a little and Patroclus winced at himself, immediately regretting it.

“So, I guess this is when I say good night?” Achilles grinned and Patroclus smiled.

“I believe so.”

Achilles scratched the back of his neck. “Good night then, Patroclus.” He said leaning forward and for a moment Patroclus thought he was going to kiss him but he just hugged him. Patroclus wrapped awkwardly his arms around him. “Good night, Achilles. It was nice meeting you.” He said sincerely as they broke away from the hug.

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds, before Patroclus said “see you around” and started walking away.

Achilles waved and Patroclus turned his back, when Achilles suddenly spoke again.

“Patroclus,” Patroclus turned around, “can you, um, give me your number, so we can hang out sometime.”

“Yeah sure.” Patroclus typed his number on Achilles’ phone.

“Thanks.” Achilles winked at him, “See you around.” And waved him as he jogged away.

Patroclus was feeling weird as he was walking back to the apartment. Like something was filling his gut, making him feel ill and dizzy. He wanted to throw up. Patroclus thought it was probably for the drinks he had, he thought.

He walked to his apartment, unlocked the door. Everything was quiet, probably everyone must have been asleep by now. He could deal with Briseis in the morning. It was 2 am. The time flew by very fast, he thought. He kicked his shoes and walked into his room. He undressed and plopped into the bed when his phone buzzed from the nightstand he had left it.

_Hope you’re safely home_ _:)_ _I had a great night, Patroclus. Good night. – Achilles._

Patroclus smiled at the screen, the weird feeling in his stomach returning.

_Safe and sound. I had a great night too._ _:)_ _Good night, Achilles xx_

Patroclus rolled on his back and smiled at the ceiling. His phone firmly placed on his hand. He closed his eyes still smiling as sleep started to overcome him.

Maybe he wouldn’t get mad at his friends. Not very mad at least.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time and this is a long chapter but I hope you enjoy it anyway. So here you go. This chapter contains mild violence and mild homophobia so beware. Enjoy reading! xx

“ARE YOU CRAZY?!” Patroclus screamed. Briseis had woken up and she was making coffee, her elbows were rested on the table as she yawned.

“Chill, Pat.” She stretched her arms behind her back. Patroclus was looking her like crazy. She had the audacity to tell him to chill, when she was the one who set him up on a blind date with the best looking person he ever met and not making the effort to inform him about it.

“Don’t tell me to chill.” He hissed at her. Briseis took a sip at her coffee and winced at its bitterness. She searched the cupboards for some sugar but as neither of them had gone to the grocery store lately, there was none.

“Look, I made you coffee,” she pushed the cup to Patroclus direction, “as a way to redeem myself.” She looked at him under her eyelashes and Patroclus snorted, accepting the coffee anyway. He needed something to wake him up.

“A cup of coffee won’t make me forget, Bri.” He mused and Briseis sighed. “You set me up on a blind date with the most handsome guy around campus and you didn’t even tell me. That’s not cool. I must have looked like an idiot. Or worse, desperate in order for my friends to set up a date.” He mumbled, frowning at the mug in his hand with the hot liquid.

Briseis reached over to him and side hugged him. “No one thinks you’re desperate. Besides his mates wanting it too, which kinda suggests the same reason we wanted you too to go out.” Patroclus whipped his head to her direction, furrowing his brows. “That you are both great guys and you could make a great couple.” She smiled at him. Patroclus was ready to say something, object at the idea of him and Achilles becoming a couple, because let’s face it, Patroclus was average looking, with his mop of curls and plain brown eyes and Achilles looked like a model. This would never work. Not to mention, that this was just a date that were both unaware of, so Achilles most likely would end it there. Briseis froze and spoke again.

“Wait, did you just say handsome?” She smirked looking suspiciously at him. Patroclus coughed awkwardly.

“I need to get to the grocery store-”

“Pat...” Briseis trailed.

“We are running out of things-”

“Patroclus...”

“Like sugar and I think I used the last of the milk yesterday-”

“Pat!” Briseis raised her voice and Patroclus shut up.

“Ok, yeah. I said it.” Patroclus spat his eyes dropping to the floor. God, how embarrassing could he be.

“So, you liked him. Well, I knew that because of the way you were looking at him during his performance. I mean, damn, Pat you will literally undressing him. Not to mention that you were humming along with the song. I never really thought you were listening to that kind of songs-” Briseis was rumbling and Patroclus wanted to die.

“Did I really do that? Did he notice?” Patroclus said panicking.

Briseis laughed, “I mean, yeah, you did, but there were a lot of people there. Some of them may have been enjoying the performance a little bit too much just like you,” Patroclus relaxed a bit at that, “but I saw him watching you a couple of times, so I guess he might have noticed something.” Patroclus almost choked at his coffee. A few drops were spilled on the floor.

“Hey relax, Pat.” Briseis took the mug out of his hands. “We’ve all been there. The first time I heard him sing I was like that too and I’m not even into guys!” Briseis exclaimed and Patroclus chuckled at that. “Anyway, you should really go on a second date with him. He is a very good guy.” She said and turned her back to him, walking away.

Patroclus checked the clock and he started to put on his shoes. His shift was at 9 so he gotta hurry. He was almost halfway done, grabbing his jacket from the couch where he would usually throw it, when his phone buzzed.

_good morning :) are u ok from last night? xx_

It was Achilles. Patroclus couldn’t help but smile at the text.

_good morning. yeah fine, hbu? X_

_fine, just a bit tired. do u work today?_

_yeah, i’m actually on my way rn. how come you’re up so early?_

Achilles didn’t reply and Patroclus felt a bit disappointed. He was walking down the street and he shoved the phone into his pocket. Maybe he just crossed a line. Why on earth would he ask him why he was up so early? He wasn’t his boyfriend or his mom. He wasn’t even his friend yet. He was a stranger that met him last night and had a couple of pints.

He was over thinking everything too much. He stepped into the coffee shop and went immediately at the back room to change into his uniform. He silenced his phone, checking for any messages in the process. None. Great. And he shoved the phone into the pocket of his apron.

Patroclus was cleaning the coffee machine since some coffee beans had been stuck which made the coffee machine make a weird noise, when Automedon entered the shop, 15 minutes late. He must have been running because he let out a breathless “good morning” before disappearing into the back room to change.

He appeared 2 minutes later all dressed up. “Thank God, no one has come yet.” He tied the apron behind his back. Patroclus glared at him without speaking, scraping burnt coffee from the machine. “Do you want any help there?” Automedon smirked as he saw him struggling at some point.

“No, thanks.” He mumbled.

“Are you ok, Pat?” Automedon asked, “You seem a bit roughed up.” He chuckled and Patroclus dropped the cable sponge he was scrapping the remnants of coffee with and gaped at him.

“Ok, before you start yelling at me, there’re customers we need to serve.” He said amused. “And this particular one,” he nodded towards the direction of the door, “may be calling your name.”  The door jiggled and sure enough, Achilles came inside, looking flawless, just a bit tired.

Patroclus smiled at him coolly although he could feel his heart thumbing in his ears. Why was he feeling that way? He had met that guy just yesterday and they were simply hanging out, despite their friends setting the whole thing up in order to start dating.

Achilles approached him, giving him a closed-mouth smile and Patroclus felt a twitch in his heart. “Hey,” Achilles greeted him and he a faint “hey” could be heard coming from Patroclus’ mouth. His mouth felt dry like it was stuffed with sand and his palms were sweaty. What was happening to him? As a future-doctor he made a mental note to observe the symptoms. It must have been a cold or caught the flu or something. He was acting unusual. Maybe it was the beers from last night. After all, he hadn’t drunk alcohol for quite a while.

Achilles ordered his coffee and Patroclus scrambled to get it done. He could feel Achilles’ gaze following his every move and he suddenly felt self-conscious. He nearly dropped the coffee beans and he broke a cup, cursing himself under his breath and hoping Achilles wouldn’t notice how clumsy he was.

Patroclus finally handed him his drink and when Achilles went to pay for his, Patroclus stopped. “On the house.” He grinned and Patroclus swear he saw a faint blush on his pale cheeks.

Achilles stood there a few seconds awkwardly. Patroclus weighed his option of standing there in silence or making an attempt to talk. He cleared his throat, “So, do you have any early classes today?” Patroclus finally asked, breaking the silence.

Achilles shook his head, “No, no,” He seemed like he was choosing carefully his next words, which seemed a bit fishy to Patroclus since Achilles seemed like the confident type of person from what he gathered from their conversation last night. “Just, um, you didn’t reply to the message, so I figured to drop by and get some coffee too.” He pointed to his cup and took a sip from the warm liquid.

Patroclus furrowed his brows and fished his phone out of his pocket. And sure enough there was a text from Achilles.

_couldn’t sleep v well... :P wanna grab coffee? Xx_

Patroclus felt his cheeks heating up and looked at Achilles. “I’m so sorry; I had it on silence because I got to work.” He smiled apologetically and Achilles laughed. “’S alright.” He sipped from his coffee again. “This will do as well.” He raised his cup towards Patroclus and took another sip.

Patroclus chuckled. “I guess so.”

“But I would like a proper coffee date as well. Or maybe not coffee. It could be anything you want.” Patroclus’ head was whipped to Achilles’ direction. Did Achilles just ask him on a second date? No, he must have misheard it. Achilles flushed him a toothy grin, “If you want of course.” Achilles was inspecting Patroclus nervously waiting for him to reply. There, he goes again with his self-consciousness. Odd.

Patroclus nodded, “Yes, of course.” Patroclus’ managed to say and Achilles’ face lighted up.

“Great.” He said. “I’ll text you.” He turned towards the door, “Have a good day, Patroclus.” He flushed him a smile and walked out of the door. His name fell from Achilles’ lips so light, his tongue twirling around the syllables so melodically, that Patroclus wanted to listen to it again. He wanted to tell everyone to stop calling his name, because only Achilles could say it correctly.

Patroclus was deep in thought that he didn’t even notice Automedon speaking to him. “What?” Patroclus snapped out of his thought.

“I said, two lattes, you lover boy.” Automedon laughed and Patroclus slapped him on the arm and went to start making the coffees. Not many people had walked into the coffee shop just a couple tables. Automedon was leaning his back on the isle, scanning the shop in case any customer called for him but he saw none did, he turned towards Patroclus.

“You’re welcome.” Automedon blurted out and Patroclus gave him a confused look as he placed the cups on the isle.

“What for?”

“You know,” he started, “for setting you up with Achilles. I guess we did a very good job.” He was feeling proud of himself and Patroclus felt his blood rising to his head.

“We’re not dating or anything, Automedon.” He hissed and wiped the spills of coffee from the saucers. “And please do _not_ remind me of this, or I swear I’ll kill you.” Automedon laughed picking up the tray, “Whatever, man.” He said and walked towards the table with the order.

Patroclus sighed, leaning back on the counter.

***

“He’s totally into you.” Briseis took a bite from her cookie. Patroclus had come home from work, and was now narrating everything that had happened at the coffee shop in the morning. Briseis had told Patroclus a thousand times now, Patroclus was sure about it even though he didn’t count, gushing about how Achilles was into Patroclus and that’s why he asked for a second date.

“It’s not a date, Bri.” Patroclus had repeatedly said rolling his eyes.

“Pat, for God’s sake. What else do you want as proof that he really _really_ likes you?”

Patroclus slouched his shoulders in defeat. He really couldn’t deny that Achilles was a bit overly nice to be looking at him as a friend, but then again Patroclus never believed that he could have a guy as Achilles drooling over him. He had made a fool out of himself in the past for such misunderstandings and he definitely didn’t want to take his chances again.

Briseis placed a hand on his shoulder. “Pat,” she looked at him with worry filling her eyes, “it’s not like the last time.” Patroclus just shook his head. He could feel himself drifting off into his memories that were creeping back again into his mind.

“Pat, you have to let your guard down. What happened is in the past.” He heard Briseis telling him. He didn’t even realise his was crying until Briseis wiped a few stray tears from his hollowed cheeks, and gave him a peck on his temple.

Briseis turned around ready to leave and go back to her room, leaving Patroclus in his own thoughts.

***

It was around 8pm. Patroclus was curled up on the sofa, an ice-cream tube in his arms and his blanket wrapped around his shoulders watching crappy telly. Initially, he wanted to hole up into his room and study until the early hours of morning. Tire himself up until he let himself drift away into slumber. But then, these fucking memories kept creeping back and he wanted to sob into his pillow, his heart felt heavy on his chest and all the emotions of what had happened then came back.

So, here he was now stuffing his face with lots of ice cream and watching the shittiest movies the TV had to offer as a company. Since Briseis had her day off today, she went over to Deidameia’s after making sure Patroclus was alright.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?” Patroclus nodded. “Maybe you want to come over?”

“It’s fine, Bri. I’m fine. Have fun and give Dee a kiss from me.” He winked at her and she smirked giving him a peck on his cheek and left the apartment.

Patroclus was lying to her and Briseis knew, but she understood that Patroclus wanted to be alone. As soon as Briseis was out of the door, Patroclus broke down, sobbing silently and wetting the pillow couch. He managed to compose himself and feeling miserable as ever, he decided to rot in the couch, taking advantage of his day off tomorrow. Briseis wouldn’t be here after her shift was done tomorrow, so he decided to let himself be miserable on his own, peacefully.

He was shoving another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth when his phone vibrated.

He manoeuvred himself and grabbed the phone from the table across him.

_Are you awake? Xx_

It was Achilles. Patroclus couldn’t help but smile a little when he saw his name.

_Yeah, why? Xx_

He typed back quickly. A couple minutes had passed and Patroclus face fell when nothing came up on the screen. Disappointed he stood from the couch and dropped the spoon in the sink and the empty box in the bin. He was ready to call it a night, when his phone started ringing. He quickly went over to grab it.

“Hello?” Patroclus replied.

“Hey.” Achilles voice chimed in from the speaker and Patroclus felt himself smiling.

“Hey.” Patroclus said.

Patroclus was waiting a few seconds for Achilles to reply. He could listen his breathing, and he heard something dropping a soft “shit” coming from Achilles.

“Um, shit, I’m sorry Patroclus, I just dropped my phone.” Patroclus laughed a little.

“’S alright.” He said.

“Um, yeah, so, um, I was wondering, would you, like, um, go out? Like right now? I mean, not right now, just in a couple of minutes?” He could feel that Achilles was nervous asking him.

Patroclus took a look at himself. He was wearing an old pair of sweatpants, his T-shirt was a hundred years old, it was probably not washed and it had a hole in it. His hair stuck all over the place and his eyes must have been puffy and red from all the crying. He was looking like a homeless man. He didn’t need minutes. He needed hours.

“Maybe not tonight.” Patroclus frowned. He would really like to see Achilles, but he was not out of his mind to let him see him like that.

“Why?” Achilles replied a bit too quickly.

“Just I thought tonight would just chill at home. You know, movie, ice cream, my blanket. Casual stuff.”

“I like casual. And I have a new tube of ice cream.” Achilles said cheerfully.

“I don’t know, Achilles. I mean, it must be pretty late.” He looked over at the digital clock on the microwave. 8:30pm. Not that late but still. “You must have classes tomorrow or something.”

“It’s not that late. And no, no morning classes for this week.” This boy just didn’t know how to give up.

Patroclus sighed. “What flavour is the ice cream?”

***

As soon as they hang up and after Patroclus made sure he knew where his apartment was – thanks to Briseis – Patroclus went to his room and changed his clothes. He wasn’t in a mood to make an impression or anything, but he wouldn’t let Achilles see him drawn in his pity. He sprayed some deodorant and tried to tame his wild curls and giving up after seeing his forest couldn’t be tamed.

He cleaned a bit the mess he had made in the kitchen and propped the pillows on the couch, folding the blanket and placing on the arm.

Patroclus was searching the cabinets in case he found anything eatable that could offer to Achilles but no such luck. All the cardboards were empty and he cursed himself for not going grocery shopping. He let out a frustrated sigh when he heard the doorbell ring.

Patroclus took a last glance of himself in the mirror near the door, scrunching up his nose when he saw the bird nest of hair, and opened the door. Achilles was standing there, a smile on his face, looking gorgeous as ever, with a big tub of ice cream in his hands. What a delightful sight.

“Hey,” Achilles said, “this is for you.” He handed the tub to Patroclus who gladly took it.

“Come in.” Patrolcus motioned him to follow him inside.

“Have a seat.” He said and went to the kitchen to grab two spoons. He took out of the fridge a bottle of wine that Briseis had been drinking, but thankfully it would be enough for the both of them. He took two mugs, since they were the only glasses and cups clean, or not broken, in the house.

“Do you want me to help you?” Achilles asked ready to stand up.

“No, no, it’s fine.” He placed the tub of ice cream on the table along with two spoons and poured wine in the mugs, handing one to Achilles.

“Sorry about the mugs, they were the only ones clean in the kitchen.” He said embarrassed.

“It’s fine.” Achilles grinned at him.

Patroclus poured himself some wine and grabbed the remote.

“What would you like to watch?” Patroclus asked flipping through the different options on the TV guide.

“Whatever is fine by me.” Achilles settled back on the couch. Patroclus took a seat beside him. Patroclus decided to leave it at what could be made a horror movie even though he hated it.

Achilles grabbed the tub of ice cream and the spoons, handing Patroclus one.

“Thanks.” He smiled and took a spoonful. Chocolate and mint. His favorite. He almost moaned from the first spoonful and Achilles chuckled.

“Glad, you like it.” Achilles licked his spoon.

Patroclus blushed and tried to hide his face. “Aw, come on Patroclus. It’s ok. I know my ice cream brings the boys to my yard.” He winked and Patroclus burst out laughing.

“That’s the corniest thing I’ve heard.”

“Well, I’m glad I entertain you but it’s true.” Achilles shrugged.

Patroclus snorted and he was ready to dig another spoonful when Achilles pulled it away.

“Nah-ah” Achilles said and Patroclus pouted.

“Come on, Achilles.” He dived to grab the tub, but Achilles moved away.

“Ok, I believe you. I believe you. Now let me have some of this delicious ice cream.” Achilles let him have it and cocked one eyebrow.

“I just got proven!” He said and Patroclus rolled his eyes shoving spoonfuls of ice cream in his mouth.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say.” He said his mouth numb from all the ice cream.

“You look so cute.” Achilles confessed staring at him. Patroclus stopped midway, his spoon now in the tub and out of his hand. Achilles frowned a bit after saying that, but he smiled again to him.

 Achilles leaned it a bit closer and Patroclus could almost feel his lips hovering over his own but instead he wiped a drop of ice cream from the corner of Patroclus’ mouth with his thumb. His touch almost left a burning sensation on his skin.

“Let’s watch the film.” Patroclus said and Achilles moved away and fixed his eyes on the TV. Throughout the movie Patroclus could feel Achilles staring at him, making him feel unconscious. He did however catch a few good glimpses of Achilles as well, having his mug close to his mouth, hiding himself with the rim of the glass. His green eyes were glistening depending with the scenes of the movie and he saw the way he was frowning when something was about to happen.

Patroclus was still looking at him, drinking away his figure, when Achilles stared at him as well and he quickly shifted his gaze away and back on the screen.

He decided to focus back on the movie, regretting it immediately as a murder scene was about to happen, making him jump a little. He didn’t even realize that he had shifted until his right arm collided with Achilles right side. He had grabbed his blanket from the arm of the couch, wrapping himself around, and when the murdered found the victim with a sudden jump move and Patroclus half-screamed and hided himself in Achilles chest. Achilles put an arm around him securely as Patroclus hided himself not to see the full-on murder going on in the TV.

“Is it over yet?” Patroclus whispered annoyed.

“No, not yet, just a little more.” Achilles said, a smirk placed on his lips as he was holding Patroclus in his arms.

There were a few more minutes and Patroclus curious picked from between Achilles chest and his blanket to see the scene had completely changed when the police arrived and the movie was almost finished.

“Hey, how long has it been over?” Patroclus crawled out of Achilles’ lap.

“I guess, I liked the warmth you provided.” He smirked. “You and your little blanket.”

Patroclus blushed and slapped Achilles lightly on his arm. “My blanket is warm and comfy.” He pouted like a little kid, feeling the aftermath of wine, combined with his empty stomach and the high consumption of sugar getting over him.

Achilles laughed at his response. “I’m sure about it.” He agreed taking a sip from his wine. Patroclus eyes were glued to Achilles lips as he licked them when drops of wine were splattered and he felt himself being oddly attracted to his action.

“Like what you see?” Achilles asked not looking at him, but at the mug in his hand.

“Yeah.” Patroclus replied and slapped a hand on his mouth when he understood what he just said. His cheeks must have turned bloody red but Achilles just chuckled and looked over.

Patroclus gaze dropped to the floor but Achilles scooped over to him, when they were just a few inches apart.

“I’m glad you do.” He voice was husky and Patroclus was now fully turned on. His breath smelled of wine and mint. Achilles dipped in and put his lips on Patroclus’. Patroclus was surprised with the impact but relaxed after a while and kissed him back. The kiss was slow and sweet in the beginning. Patroclus’ hands found Achilles blonde longer hair and Achilles’ were wrapped around Patroclus’ waist pulling him closer.

After a while they pulled apart breathless.

Patroclus was still blushing and Achilles’ face was glowing. The wine must have worked its magic he thought. If he was sober enough he would have never initiated any of that.

There was an awkward silence and Patroclus tried desperately to look anywhere but him.

“Maybe I should go?” Achilles said more like asking rather than stating and Patroclus flinched at that. No, please don’t go.

“You can sleep here if you want. I mean, Briseis won’t be back until tomorrow evening, so you can use her bedroom? Oh, maybe not hers. She has a weird obsession with people sleeping on her bed. You can sleep in my room. I can sleep on the couch. I’m used to it.” Patroclus was blubbering and he quickly stopped himself from not sounding so desperate.

Achilles smiled like a kid, “If I’m not bothering.” He said and Patroclus shook his head.

“Not at all.” He stood up from the couch and almost fell back down, but Achilles caught him.

“Steady there.” He said.

“I’m just going to set up the room.”

“I can sleep on the couch.” Achilles offered. Patroclus shook his head.

“No, it’s fine. I’m used to it. Don’t worry.”

“I don’t want to get you out of your bed. I won’t feel good about it. I’ll sleep in your room if you sleep there too.”

Patroclus felt a bit uneasy in the idea of sleeping in the same room with Achilles, but nodded anyway.

***

Patroclus was sleeping on his eyes. His eyes wide open, as he could feel Achilles shifting beside him. Achilles had offered to sleep on the couch or on the floor but Patroclus had insisted on him sleeping on the bed, and since Briseis’ room was no option, there they are now, sharing and bed and Patroclus holding his breath every time he could feel Achilles shifting his body beside him.

Oh, and probably Patroclus should also note the fact that Achilles was wearing his clothes. Achilles had suggested of sleeping in his clothes or boxers but Patroclus – completely freaking out of naked Achilles next to him in his bed – had given him a pair of pyjama bottoms and a clean T-shirt.

“It’s fine by me. I like sleeping naked anyway. I feel free.” Achilles shrugged and Patroclus’ cheek blushed thinking of Achilles’ naked body.

They were now both laying in bed, Patroclus facing the wall, while Achilles the door, when Achilles tossed and turned again and was now facing Patroclus’ back. Patroclus really wanted to close his eyes and get to sleep but he could feel Achilles eyes’ burning holes in his back.

They had exchanged their “goodnights” with Patroclus saying of how tired and sleepy he was and now Achilles probably thought he was already asleep from not making any sound, so he whispered a “good night” again in Patroclus ear and pecked him lightly on his cheek, while Patroclus shut his eyes tightly and pretended to be asleep.

He could feel Achilles’ arm around his waist and with his heart beating fast and smile on his lips, he fell asleep.

***

Briseis stormed into the house, kicking her shoes and tossing the bag somewhere in the room. She was furious. An innocent date at home with Deidameia turned out to be so hectic and she instantly regretted for leaving Patroclus alone.

Briseis and Deidameia were drinking wine and talking about everything and everyone when Deidameia shifted the conversation to Automedon and his crush on Briseis. Briseis was getting annoyed whenever Deidameia was bringing up this topic. Deidameia was making fun of Automedon and how sickly in love was with her and how Briseis would never actually respond. Briseis was feeling bad for the boy because he was actually very nice and he always treated her with respect. And not only her but Deidameia as well, even though she was being sometimes sarcastic and was teasing him about it. Briseis had scolded her about it, but Deidameia always found a way to brush it off or play the “why do you care so much” card.

“It’s a little pathetic. I mean, it’s been months. And you’re clearly not interested.” She took a gulp from her beer.

Briseis sighed. “It’s not pathetic. He’s just... have to move on. Maybe he’s taking his time. Who knows.”

Deidameia snorted. “It is pathetic. Like, dude, just move the fuck on. It’s not gonna happen.” She laughed. She was getting drunk and Briseis knew that she could become very annoying and bitchy while drunk. “His face when we were kissing was just so priceless-”

“Enough, Dee.” Briseis said loudly that even herself was surprised.

Deidameia stopped midsentence and looked at her. She didn’t speak right away.

Deidameia cocked an eyebrow. “Why do you care so fucking much, Briseis? Do you like him?” She chuckled.

“Yes, but as a friend. And I don’t like when you talk that way.” She confessed.

“Are you sure it’s just as a friend? It seems more to me.” She spat and Briseis snorted.

“Whatever, Dee.”

“Don’t whatever me, Briseis. Tell me! Do you like him?” She said loudly standing from the sofa she was previously sprawled on.

“He’s my friend. So stop being ridiculous.”

“I am the one being ridiculous?! I’ve seen the way you look at him. And I’ve had enough with him flirting with you!” She shouted getting angrier.

“YOU MUST BE FUCKING JOKING! I’M NOT FLIRTING WITH HIM! I’M JUST ANNOYED THAT YOU ALWAYS TORMENT THE GUY FOR HAVING A CRUSH!” Briseis yelled, getting hotter with each minute.

“HE DAMN DESERVES IT FOR HITTING ON _MY_ GIRLFRIEND!” She barked back. “Or maybe you like it. Him flirting with you. Because you like him more than a friend.”

“I’m done with this now. You don’t know what you’re saying when you’re drunk.” Briseis gritted her teeth, getting ready to leave.

She was ready to turn around, when Deidameia grabbed her arm, gripping it. “Let go.” Briseis spat.

Deidameia was glaring at her, but she dropped her arm and Briseis quickly left her house.

And now she was so damn pissed at Deidameia and she really wanted to talk to Patroclus. It was around 4 – 5 am and she didn’t even care. They were dragging the night away with Deidameia since Briseis had the afternoon shift at the coffee shop.

She went to the kitchen to grab the wine she had left but when she saw the bottle was missing, she was confused. She found a tub of ice cream and she could see from where she was standing Patroclus’ blanket on the couch and a mug along with the wine bottle on the table.

She needed someone to talk to so she decided to go to his room.

“Patroclus,-” She opened the door and froze in the image she saw.

A blonde well-built guy was almost on top of what she assumed must have been Patroclus recognising him from the mop of curls picking out from the guy’s shoulder. Then, it clicked to her. Achilles. Blonde longer hair and well-built body. Yes, it must be him.

Briseis smiled to herself completely forgetting about her and Deidameia and their fight. Now, she _really_ needed to talk to Patroclus.

***

Achilles scrunched up his nose when something tickled his nose. He groggily opened one eye and yawned, seeing Patroclus mop of curls buried in his chest. Achilles had his arm wrapped around his waist and Patroclus had buried his face in Achilles’ chest. Their limbs were all tangled up and he couldn’t help but smile at the soft snores coming from Patroclus. He looked younger. His eyelashes were longer resting on his flushed cheeks and curls were soft and wilder when Achilles ran a hand through his hair.

He quietly and slowly untangled himself and put on his clothes. He grabbed his mobile phone from the nightstand but before he left he took a sneaky picture of Patrolcus sleeping figure. Oh God, how creepy that was but yet again Achilles didn’t care. He had to have this picture. He was so cute and Achilles wanted to treasure it.

He stepped out of the room closing the door behind him.

“Rough night?” Briseis was standing in her door frame from what Achilles assumed must have been her room. A smirk on her face and her arms were folded under her chest.

Achilles chuckled shaking his head. “A bit. Why’d you ask?” He mimicked her position.

Briseis dropped her hands and furrowed her brows. “Kitchen. Now.” She ordered and Achilles followed her smirking.

***

“Sit.” She ordered and Achilles took a seat in the kitchen table followed suit by Briseis.

Achilles has his hands folded resting on the table and Briseis was inspecting him from head to toe. “Tell me, everything.” Her face broke into a smile.

Achilles shook her head and told her everything that happened last night. “So, you just kissed? Nothing else?” She asked and Achilles shook his head “no”.

“Then how about you all tangled up in the bed?” She cocked an eyebrow.

“We must have shifted while sleeping.” He rested his back on the chair.

“Mmm...” Briseis hummed.

“Bri, can I ask you something?” Briseis nodded. “When I came here last night, I noticed Patroclus’ eyes were kinda red and puffy as if he was crying...” Achilles leaned forward. “Did anything happen?” He asked worried. “I don’t want to intervene and you don’t have to tell me-”

“He remembered something from... something from his past.” Briseis gulped and looked away briefly.

Achilles nodded understandingly. “It’s not my place to say anything. Just,” she sighed, “just if you see Patroclus seriously, please be patient with him, and I’m begging you, don’t hurt him.” She was staring at him deep in his eyes.

Achilles took her hand. “I won’t, Bri. I really _really_ like him and after that kiss last night, I felt something bigger. But, I don’t know how he feels about it. He seems kind of, I don’t know, distant?”

Briseis gave him a small smile. “Give him some time. But don’t give up. We set you two up for a reason.” She pinched his smile and Achilles laughed.

***

Patroclus hugged the pillow tighter and rolled on his back. There was something missing and he opened his eyes panicking. Then, he remembered what happened last night. Achilles was here. He searched the room with his eyes, and when he didn’t see him or his clothes anywhere and sighed disappointed. He must have left. He checked the clock. It was 10 am. He stood up and headed to the kitchen. His stomach was growling.

When he walked into the kitchen she was greeted by a smiling Briseis sipping her coffee.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, opening the fridge in hopes to find anything to eat.

“Good morning to you too, Pat.” She rolled her eyes. “Aren’t you happy to see me?”

Patroclus snorted. “I’m asking because I thought you’d be staying over at Dee’s.” Briseis tensed at the mention of her name.

She wanted to tell him about Deidameia but right now she was dying to know about Achilles.

“Oh, so this is why you brought company over?” She smirked and Patroclus was the one who were tensed now.

“What are you talking about?” He mumbled opening the cardboard and taking out a box of biscuits that must have been expired months ago. He checked the date and threw the box into the bin, sighing in defeat.

“Come on, Pat. Don’t hide from me. Achilles was here. I saw him.” She told him.

Patroclus took a seat on the chair were Achilles previously was sitting. “Do you care to tell me the details?”

***

Patroclus had told her everything that happened from his point of view. Briseis felt like a psychologist listening to both of them, and wanting so much to help them both end up together.

“And how did you feel? When you kissed, I mean.”

Patroclus looked at her. “Honestly?” Briseis nodded. “I felt amazing. I felt something in me twitching. I haven’t felt like that in a very long time...” He dropped his gaze to his lap fiddling with his fingers. Briseis reached over and ran his thumb over the back of his hand.

“Can I confess something to you?” Briseis smiled and Patroclus whipped his head to look at her. He nodded.

“He likes you very much. He told me so.”

Patroclus’ eyes widened. “What? How-”

“This morning. I saw you two tangled up in bed and when he woke, he told me.”

“You mean, you questioned him.” Pat chuckled and Briseis laughed.

“Well... you know how I am.”

“You’re unbelievable.”

“But you love me.” She said cheekily.

“But I love you.” He agreed.

Patroclus pulled her into a hug but broke quickly, looking at her confused.

“How come you came so early though? And burst into my room?” Patroclus asked and Briseis sighed.

“I fought with Dee.” She confessed.

“Why?” Patroclus chuckled knowing it would be over something stupid.

“I just don’t like the way she is when she’s drunk. And how she always keep teasing and mocking Automedon over his crush on me.”

“Oh, come on, Bri. She’s just joking. I’m sure. But I agree with the way she can become when drinking.” He said concerned. He always looked at Briseis like his sister and Briseis always came to Patroclus for advice. They had the sister-bother relationship.

“Yeah, but the thing with Automedon is getting out of hand. I don’t know. I don’t really know what to feel. I can’t keep fighting with Dee over that and I can’t let her trash talking about him and teasing him in front of him. But I don’t want to stop hanging out with him either. I don’t know. I’m confused right now.” She hid her face in her hand and Patroclus rubbed circles in her back to calm her down.

Patroclus phoned buzzed in his pocket. “Achilles.”

“Hey.” Patroclus greeted him.

“Hey,” he said nervously, “I hope I didn’t wake you.”

“No, I’m here with Briseis.”

“Oh, thank God.” He said and Patroclus scrunched up his nose and Briseis looked at him confused.

“Why what’s up?” He could hear shouting in the background and he started panicking. “Achilles, where are you?”

“I’m, I’m at the coffee shop. Ody called me. Deidameia is here and is making a scene in the shop, fighting with, with Automedon over Briseis.”

“What?!” Patroclus half-shouted.

“Patroclus, please come here with Briseis. She needs to sort this out. Deidameia is hysterical.”

Before Achilles could say anything else, Patroclus said “We’ll be there” and hang up.

“Pat, what happened?” Briseis stood up, worried.

“Bri, we need to go to the coffee shop. I’ll tell you on our way.”

***

“Dee, you need to calm down. You’re drunk.” Odysseus tried to hold her back.

“Let me.” He pulled her arm out of his grip and went towards Automedon once again. She had been there for 10 minutes and managed to scare all the customers away, breaking glasses and trying to hit Automedon.

“Deidameia, you’re making a fool out of yourself.” Automedon said carefully. “I never did anything with Bri. How could I? You’re always together, kissing, hugging. You made it both pretty clear that I stand no chance. What has gotten over you?”

“LIAR!” She shouted. “I know there’s something more!” She kept raising her voice.

Achilles tried to steady her as she was stumbling. Her breath stank with alcohol and Achilles scrunched his nose in disgust. “Dee, you’re not thinking straight.”

“Shut up!” She shouted at him and pushed him away. “You’re taking his side because of Briseis and how you want to get into her friend’s pants.” She pointed a finger at him. “That’s how you’re always going to be, Achilles, aren’t you? Play the sweet, loving boy with the looks and everything in order to get what you want. I hope Patroclus is worth it. I hope he is a good fuck-” The impact of Achilles hand with Deidameia’s cheek was instant and hard leaving everyone in the room speechless and regretting as soon as he did it.

“Achilles...” Achilles whipped his head towards the sound of Patroclus’ voice who was standing there, eyes wide, with Briseis on his side.

Everything was in a blur. Achilles ran away from the shop leaving everyone behind him.

***

“What the fuck did you do?!” Briseis almost yelled at Deidameia. She was still half drunk.

She chuckled. “I spoke the truth and talked some sense into Automedon. Knowing what’s mine is mine.”

Briseis gripped her own hair. “I’m not yours. Not anymore.” She spat.

“What?” Deidameia asked alarmed.

“We’re over. Don’t ever bother me again.” She hissed and dragged Patroclus out of the coffee shop.

***

He was there. He was there when Deidameia started talking about Achilles. About how Achilles wanted to get into his pants and then most likely leave him. That’s what Deidameia had said. He got everything from his sweet image and his looks. But then again, should he trust Deidameia after what he saw? After all the panic he caused into the coffee shop?

He was silent the whole way back home.

“Pat, are you ok? I don’t think you took seriously what Dee said back there, right?”

Patroclus remained silent. Then, he thought about how Achilles lost his temper after Deidameia’s rant and hit her. He actually slapped Deidameia. He used violence. This was not Achilles from last night. This was not Achilles from the pub from two nights ago.

He was someone else.

Patroclus dragged himself to his room, locking himself up and laying on his bed. He was thanking God for having a day off because right now he couldn’t do anything.

He had forgotten about his homework and studying and tomorrow he had classes at midday but he didn’t care. He just wanted to lay down.

It hadn’t even started and Patroclus was left heartbroken. Why? He shouldn’t care. He couldn’t have been anything more rather than “I like him, maybe we can date”, it felt more. But Patroclus didn’t want to admit it. Love at first sight was something Patroclus never believed in. Why would be any different now?

He sighed and closed his eyes. Achilles is cancelled.

***

After he fled away from the shop he kept running. He kept running until he found himself in his little sanctuary as he had called it. It was a small lake deep in the forest that he used to go when he wanted to clear his head out.

He collapsed on the ground and took a deep breath. He stared at his hands. He fucking hit someone. Deidameia. A girl. Another human being. And on top of it all, Patroclus was there to witness it.

His past was resurfacing again. A dark patch that had tried to put past him and forget it. Now, Patroclus could never look at him again. He fucking ruined it again.

His phone was buzzing all the time but he just shut it off. He wanted to be alone. He wanted to dwell back into his misery. He hated himself.

***

“He doesn’t pick up.” Odysseus sighed.

“Fuck.” Automedon cursed. It was 5pm and Achilles was long ever since the fight at the coffee shop in the morning. “Damn, Deidameia fucking ruined everything.”

“He is going to be blaming himself. You know how bad it can get.” Odysseus spoke seriously, rubbing his temple.

“And fucking Patroclus heard it all.”

“Damn, how bad could it be?”

“Well, it’s worse.” Automedon bit his lip. “Briseis called me to apologize about Deidameia and told me that Patroclus had locked himself in the room. And that last night Achilles was there with Patroclus and they kissed and slept in the same bed.”

Odysseus was looking at him with wide eyes. “What?”

“Oh, it doesn’t end there. It turns out that both Achilles and Patroclus like each other and that Patroclus after fucking forever was ready to be into a relationship and give it a try after a fucking messed up one with his psycho ex.” Automedon tried to catch his breath.

Odysseus and Automedon were at the pub now. Odysseus was wiping the glasses since the pub would open for the night in an hour and Automedon’s shift at the coffee shop had ended an hour ago when Briseis started. Luckily, their boss after getting notified of the incident at the shop gave them a good scolding and a lecture of keeping anything private out of his shop, but if anything like that happened again, they would be kicked out. Quite frankly, Automedon believed that they would have been kicked out if it wasn’t for the fact that he would have no one else to get their place if he fired them all.

“Do you think he’d do anything stupid?” Odysseus asked placing the glass he was wiping on the counter.

“It’s Achilles. We never know what he will do.”

***

Achilles had found himself in Patroclus’ doorstep. He had to explain to him. He needed to see him.

He knocked on the door. Briseis opened it, her eyes widening.

“Achilles, maybe you should go-”

Achilles ignored her and stepped inside. “I need to see him. I need to explain to him.”

“Achilles, he’s, he’s in his room, but you better not see him yet. Just give him a little time. He went through a lot with his past relationship and seeing you, you know, with Deidameia and what she said, it’s a lot for him. For his trust.”

“I swear Briseis, I never meant to hit her, I don’t know all the things that said about me I, I don’t know. Everything was a blur.” He slid a hand on his face.

“Achilles, I know but-”

“What would you like to tell me, Achilles?” Patroclus voice made them both whip their heads to his direction.

“Patroclus...”

“Briseis, can you please leave us alone?” Briseis nodded and disappeared.

“I’m listening.” Patroclus said.

“Patroclus, what Deidameia said it’s, it’s not true. And I just lost it and, and you know. I lost my temper. I know this is not an excuse in any way and I fucking hate myself for that and I swear if I could go back the time I’d never do that. But listening to her saying all these things bringing you into it... I just couldn’t.” Patroclus was listening and he didn’t interrupt him.

“So, I’m not just a fuck?” Patroclus asked and Achilles was shaking his head furiously.

“No, no never. From the moment I saw you and after we talked in the pub that night and then last night when we kissed, I felt something. I was actually planning on asking you on another date.” Patroclus was still silent and Achilles approached him. “Please, don’t shut me down so easily. Just give me a chance.” He pleaded and Patroclus didn’t know how to feel.

“Why, why did Deidameia say all of this?” Patroclus finally asked.

Achilles gulped. “She, she was my girlfriend ages ago.” Achilles confessed.

“What?” Patroclus asked surprised. “I thought, I thought, Dee was gay. I never heard her saying anything about dating boys. And why say all of that?”

“Because I broke up with her. My mom had forced me to date her to hide the fact that I was gay. And when I had enough and decided to come out to everyone, I broke up with her. She was pissed accusing me of using her, but I swear, my mom wouldn’t let me come out and she threatened me that if I didn’t date Deidameia and hide everything, she would make sure to never let me have a boyfriend. She would scare everyone away. That was at the age of 15.” Achilles confessed his head was hanging low in shame.

Patroclus was standing there in shock. All these information about Achilles’ past was too much to handle. Yet seeing him there broken, he couldn’t help but feel sympathy for him. His mind was screaming “NO” but his heart said “yes”.

“Achilles,” Patroclus spoke carefully, “are you hungry?” He asked and Achilles gave him a small smile.

***

They have been eating pizza that Briseis ordered for lunch when Patroclus turned down the offer when she knocked at his door.

“So, are you ok now? Are you together?” Briseis asked taking a sip of water.

“Bri.” Patroclus said. “You’re getting nosy.” He tried to keep a straight face but he couldn’t.

Achilles dropped the crust from the slice. “I want to apologize again for what I did. I just lost it. I’m sorry. Briseis, told Deidameia I’m sorry for what I did. I didn’t meant to-”

“Let’s not talk about it again. Plus, me and Dee broke up.” Briseis said.

Achilles shifted uncomfortably.

***

“So, about the date... are you ok?” Achilles asked nervously. They had finished eating and it was 8pm already and he had to go back to his house.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Patroclus nodded. “Just don’t make me regret it.” He smiled and Achilles shook his head.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Achilles scratched the back of his neck nervously. “Good night.”

“Good night, Achilles.” Patroclus wanted a kiss for good night. They had already kissed and he couldn’t forget Achilles’ lips on his.

Achilles seemed to be ready to turn around and Patroclus was ready to close the door when,

“Patroclus,” Achilles said and leaned in and kissed Patroclus sweetly on the lips for a few seconds as if testing the waters for any reaction from Patroclus.

Patroclus was surprised at the beginning not responding and when Achilles sensed it, he pulled himself away but Patroclus wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in again kissing him.

The kiss was a long one, like the one they had shared last night and Patroclus gut was filled with excitement. His heart was pounding loudly and everything around him had disappeared. They finally broke away to catch their breath and Achilles was smiling so wide he thought his face would break. Patroclus was blushing lightly, but smiled nonetheless. Their foreheads were touching.

“Goodnight, Achilles.” Patroclus finally said.

“Goodnight, Patroclus.” Achilles replied, stealing a last quick kiss and then turned around to leave as Patroclus closed the door behind him.

Maybe giving Achilles a chance was the first step for Patroclus to finally start trusting people and believe in love again. Maybe people do make mistakes and they regret it afterwards sincerely. Patroclus decided to give him a chance, and let his guard down for once. He hoped that wearing his heart on his sleeve for once would help him discover more about love.

At least he was ready to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, don;t forget to let me know!! Write about it in the comments!! xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains SMUT! If you're not a fan feel free to skip that part. You'll know where it begins. LOL  
> Also, I want to apologize in advance for the smut scene. I know it sucks, buuuuuut this is my first time writing a full sex scene, so please bear with me.  
> P.S. The first song Achilles is singing is [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rExJ6j5OeCo) one and [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BAzAKa5QEwM) is the other one (i didn't chose the original performer because i think this one would fit better ;) x ).  
> Enjoy reading! xx

It had been 4 days since the incident at the coffee shop with Deidameia and Achilles and Patroclus talking about the future of their relationship. Achilles had texted Patroclus the next day for another date, and of course Patroclus had accepted.

Achilles didn’t say any details about where they were going or anything, just the time that Patroclus should be ready when Achilles would pick him up.

Patroclus was kind of panicking not knowing what to wear because he didn’t know where they were going, so of course he had Briseis take over. Achilles was there 8 sharp looking handsome as ever, making Patroclus blush when he leaned in for a quick kiss. The moment though was ruined, when Briseis purred an “aww” making them break away.

Patroclus would have thought they were going at a restaurant, a bar or even at Achilles house. It turned out it was none of that. Achilles drove them over to the forest. They had parked the car just before the trees were getting thick and then Achilles offered his hand as they were walking their way into the thick forest. The walk was not very long and at some point Achilles asked for Patroclus to close his eyes.

“And no picking.” He warned. “Or else I’ll blindfold you.”

Patroclus had rolled his eyes but obliged either way. When he opened his eyes, he was left breathless. There was a lake just in the middle of the thick forest. It was like it was hidden and only people who really knew about it would find it. And it was not only the scenery that nature offered. Achilles had placed candles over a small patch of grass, where a thin blanket was laying along with a basket where a bottle of what Patroclus assumed was wine, was picking and scattered flowers were decorating the grass and parts of the blanket.

“I know this looks very cheesy and overly romantic but-”

Patroclus kissed him. “It’s perfect.” He smiled and Achilles lit up like a Christmas tree.

They enjoyed the dinner that Achilles had prepared for them, making Patroclus raise an eyebrow at the statement that he made everything by himself, even though it basically consisted of very fancy sandwiches with cheeses that Patroclus had never heard of and sauces that he never tasted before.

“I swear I made them. I like cooking.” Achilles had replied and every time Patroclus took a bite of his sandwich, Achilles would ask him if he liked it, or run his thumb over Patroclus cheek to wipe away any sauce. Patroclus had blushed at first for making a fool out of himself, eating so eagerly and making a mess with sauce, but he was really hungry. The house barely had any food and since he didn’t go grocery shopping, he knew Briseis never would, so they were basically living off from biscuits and cereals.

“I should cook you a proper meal sometime.” Achilles took a sip from his wine. They were done eating and they were sitting side by side, sipping their wine and admiring the lake under the moonlight and the dim lighting of the candles. Half of them were blown from the light breeze but the light was still enough to see each other.

Patroclus hummed. “I’m sure you’re better than me or Briseis.”

They were laying on the blanket; Achilles had his arms around Patroclus when the things got more heated. Achilles leaned in and kissed Patroclus hungrily and Patroclus responded immediately. Patroclus under the influence of 3 glasses of wine and feeling braver, he rested his hands on Achilles waist rubbing circles.

“You’re driving me crazy.” Achilles whispered huskily and Patroclus moaned at the sound of his voice.

Things were getting hotter, with Achilles taking his shirt off and Patroclus barely controlling himself, but Patroclus had a class in the morning and they should really be going. Achilles was a little disappointed but nodded understandingly. They cleared everything and they headed back to the car.

Patroclus went to sleep that night with a big smile on his face.

The rest of the days were spent quietly. Patroclus went back to studying like crazy, attending his lectures and working at the coffee shop. Achilles sometimes would drop by to get coffee and make Patroclus blush furiously, earning a slap on the arm and a kiss later by Patroclus. Achilles sometimes would complain for not seeing Patroclus but at night he would show up at his doorstep with ice cream and wine and they would cuddle on the couch. Sometimes Patroclus would study, his head resting on Achilles’ chest while Achilles would just watch him, studying.

“Aren’t you bored watching me study?” Patroclus had asked, furrowing his brows at the blonde haired boy.

“Not at all.” He smirked and Patroclus would just shake his head and go back studying.

Briseis wasn’t at her best. She was working at the coffee shop and sometimes going to the lectures, since she wasn’t in the mood to actually stumble into Deidameia. The only company she really had, was from Patroclus – and Achilles whenever he was at home – and they would try to cheer her up a bit, which sometimes was working.

Deidameia never called or showed up at all either at their house or in the coffee shop which made Patroclus suspicious and Briseis sadder. She had hoped that she would at least do something, but she had thought that the fight with Automedon was probably her wounded ego rather than her true love and jealousy for her.

“I guess, she was just overreacting because of her ego.” Briseis had told Patroclus one day.

Patroclus didn’t really know how to respond, so he just hugged her tightly. “It’s gonna be ok, Bri.”

Automedon tried to make it seem like nothing happened, but he was always asking about Briseis and how she was hoping. When they were working the same shifts, Briseis wouldn’t talk much. She would just focus on her job until it was time to leave.

“I’m sorry for what happened.” Automedon had blurted out. He hated seeing Briseis like that. It was so unnatural of her. She was always smiling, talking and making some sort of a joke, and now she barely talked to take the orders.

Briseis sighed. “It’s not your fault.” She had replied back.

“But it is. I hate seeing you like that, Bri.” He told her sincerely and Briseis couldn’t help but smile sadly at how much this boy actually cared about her.

“Don’t worry, Automedon. I’ll be ok again.” She smiled at him and went back to serving coffee.

***

It was now Thursday and Achilles had suggested to Patroclus to gather everyone and bring them to the pub since he was performing. It would be a nice chance to catch up with everyone and lighten the mood between Briseis and Automedon.

“Do you think it’s gonna work?” Patroclus asked Achilles.

“Well, we don’t miss anything on trying.” He replied chuckling. He was at the pub, talking on the phone with Patroclus.

“I guess you’re right.” Patroclus replied. “Well, I have to go. My shift starts in 5.”

“Ok, babe. I’ll see you tonight.” Patroclus’ heart flattered at the word “babe”.  It was the first time Achilles had called him like that and Patroclus already loved it.

They hang up and Patroclus went back to work.

***

“So you’re down for tonight?” Patroclus asked, placing the cup of coffee on the trailer for Automedon to take.

“I’m not sure, Pat.” Automedon sighed. “I don’t think Bri, would really want to.” Poor Automedon, Patroclus thought. He was so in love with Briseis that Patroclus hadn’t even realized it.

“She will, don’t worry. I have my way on her.” Patroclus smiled and Automedon gave in saying he would be there. The fact was though that Patroclus didn’t have any way to actually convince Briseis to come anywhere at the state she was right now. She hated going outside and she preferred dwelling on her misery in front of the TV with a tub of ice cream in front of her rather than go outside and socialize with people.

***

Patroclus’ shift ended quicker than he thought, so he packed his things, and reminded Automedon to be at the pub by 8:30.

When Patroclus went back home, he sent Achilles a quick text letting him know he was home and that the hardest part was about to begin. Achilles had reassured him that if anyone were to convince Briseis about anything, that would be him, so he could do this. Patroclus wasn’t as confident himself but he would do it anyway.

“Briseis.” Patroclus called out, kicking his shoes.

Patroclus saw no traces of Briseis in the kitchen or the living room so he knocked on her room.

“Come in.” Briseis faded voice could be heard and Patroclus entered her room.

Briseis was holed up in her bed, a blanket wrapped around her arms, and a new tub of ice cream in front of her. How alike they both were when they were feeling down, Patroclus thought.

Patroclus sighed and took a seat beside her on the bed. “How are you feeling?”

“I’ve been better.” She mumbled.

“I know it’s tough, Bri, but locking yourself in your room all the time it’s not going to make you feel any better.”

“And you’re the one to talk when you do the same?” Briseis dropped the spoon in the tub.

Patroclus picked it up and took a spoonful. Vanilla. He scrunched up his face and dropped the spoon back in. “And who says I’m the best example?” He cocked an eyebrow, smirking.

“Shut up.” Briseis smiled.

“You see. I already made you smile. So, tonight, I have plans. For you. Achilles is performing at the pub since it’s Thursday and he invited us. Don’t forget that there’s a half price in drinks, so you can at least accept for the booze.”

“I don’t know…” Briseis trailed, but Patroclus wasn’t going to give up.

“Come on, Automedon will be there too.” At this Briseis tensed and shook her head.

“No, Pat. I can’t. He feels responsible for me and Dee’s break up. And I feel terrible for that.” Briseis explained quickly.

“Well, maybe that’s a good reason to come and talk to him. Clear everything out. He’d really like to see you having fun.” Briseis sighed and contemplated this for a while. Maybe Patroclus was right after all. It wasn’t Automedon’s fault they broke up. Maybe their time as a couple has been up and it’s better if they are not together anymore.

Briseis nodded. “Ok, I’ll start getting ready.” She said and Patroclus gave her a kiss on the cheek before standing up and leaving her to change.

That wasn’t as tough as he thought it could be.

He went into the bathroom to take a quick shower before dressing up.

***

They were now at the pub. Patroclus and Briseis took a little longer to get there because Briseis was taking a long time to dry her hair. Automedon was there waiting for them and raised his hands when Patroclus and Briseis stepped into the shop so to see him.

Patroclus had greeted him with a hug, while Briseis waved shyly. Patroclus knew this was to be a very awkward night.

“So how have you been, Automedon?” Patroclus asked.

Automedon was running his finger to the rim of his beer glass. “You saw me today, Pat.” He replied and Briseis took a sip from her lemonade vodka.

“It’s been a couple of hours.” Patroclus whispered annoyed and took a swing of his beer.

“Oioi how’s everyone this lovely night?” Odysseus’ voice boomed and Automedon turned towards his direction giving him a pat on the shoulder.

“Ody, how’ve you been, man? You’re glowing!” Automedon asked and Odysseus smiled at him.

“You can blame Penelope for that.” He winked and Automedon laughed.

“I should totally meet this girl then. You ol’ grumpy man.”

“Oh, by the way, I’m Odysseus.” Odysseus bowed in front of Briseis and Patroclus. “Briseis knows me for sure but you, Patroclus, probably haven’t met me. Even though, I’m guilty along the rest for you date with Achilles. But I assume it all worked out well.” Odysseus smirked and Patroclus blushed.

“Give him a break, Ody.” Achilles’ voice made Patroclus jump a little only to realize that Achilles had crept up behind him, with his arms already founding his waist as he was sitting on the stool. 

He gave Patroclus a kiss on the neck and Patroclus had to restrain himself from moaning in public.

“Aren’t you two the cutest?” Odysseus awed and the rest of them laughed along with Achilles making Patroclus blush.

“Achilles, I think you should get ready, mate. You’re going in a few.” Odysseus commented and Achilles nodded.

“Watch out for the last song.” Achilles whispered before vanishing.

“See you around, Pat. It was nice meeting you. Properly.” Odysseus gave him a grin and Patroclus smiled back at him.

***

“This last song is dedicated to a very special person that came into my life recently.” Achilles spoke into the microphone. He had been performing for a little less than an hour with Patroclus not taking his eyes off of him. The crowd was mesmerized by his performance just like it happened a week ago, and Patroclus couldn’t believe it had just been a week. It felt longer. He felt like he knew Achilles for a very long time. Talking to him felt familiar. Even his eyes created the feeling of “I know this tone of green shade”, yet it had been just a week with so many things happening. Patroclus almost turned him down after what had happened with Deidameia, and his chest tightened feeling somehow betrayed by Achilles’ action, even though he was practically a stranger to Patroclus.

Patroclus smiled at Achilles and he returned it back before closing his eyes and focusing on the melody of the song. The song started playing and Patroclus immediately blushed recognizing the song.

_“Oh, his eyes, his eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_His hair, his hair_

_Falls perfectly without his trying_

_He’s so beautiful_

_And I tell him everyday_

_Yeah”_

Briseis raised an eyebrow smirking at Patroclus when they realized that Achilles had changed the pronouns of “her” to “his” to fit with Patroclus.

_“I know, I know_

_When I compliment him he won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think that he don't see what I see_

_But every time he asks me, "Do I look okay?" I say,_

_When I see your face (face, face...)_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_And when you smile (smile, smile...)_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause, boy, you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)._

_Yeah”_

Even though Achilles was too deep into the song, he stole a few glimpses of Patroclus humming along the song and turning red when Achilles winked at him.

“Boy oh boy, this boy is head over heels and it’s just been a week!” Automedon exclaimed and Patroclus shushed him.

“It’s true! Automedon I think we did an excellent job.” Briseis grinned and they high-fived each other annoying Patroclus.

“Shut it, the both of you. I wanna enjoy the song.” Patroclus said more aggressively, making Briseis and Automedon laugh and whisper to each other.

_“The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Boy, you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause, boy, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are”_

The crowd cheered and Achilles thanked everyone and shot a wink at Patroclus with a few people from the pub looking over at Patroclus’ side smiling at him. Patroclus felt embarrassed but smiled at Achilles.

***

They were all gathered now at the table having a beer. Odysseus had joined them along with his girlfriend, Penelope. She was a medium-height girl with brunette wavy hair and big brown eyes. She smiled at everyone and she had a wit that made everyone drawn to her. From what Patroclus gathered, Odysseus was very fun to hang around. He had a sense of humor and always came up with witty responses that only Penelope could top him. They were the perfect match with each other. Patroclus took a liking on her.

“So, Patroclus, you said you’re a med student? I can’t imagine how tough would that be.” Penelope addressed him, taking a sip from her wine. Penelope was the second person to use his full name besides Patroclus. Patroclus had introduced himself as “Pat” in the beginning but Achilles butted in and said “Patroclus”.

“It’s such a beautiful name. It’s a shame you shorten it.” Achilles commented and Penelope had agreed.

It sounded the same coming from Penelope’s mouth as it did with Achilles, but he still liked it. He had learnt to with Achilles. He had such an effect on him.

“Yeah. It can be a pain in the ass sometimes.” He chuckled.

“I can only imagine.” Penelope leaned back into her seat. “Then again, architecture is not a walk in the park either. And if someone specifically, wasn’t so demanding sometimes, I might as well have more time for studying.” She eyed Odysseus.

“Hey don’t blame a man for needing his woman!” Odysseus held his hands up in surrender.

Penelope pecked his cheek. “It’s ok, babe. We know, us, women, are valuable.”

Briseis was talking to Automedon, and Patroclus had noticed how Briseis was laughing and being relaxed. She was actually leaning a bit more towards him and touching his arm while laughing. Automedon was sensing that and his smile was growing wider.

“Do you see that, Patroclus? We may have another couple soon.” Achilles whispered pointing towards Automedon and Briseis still talking to each other laughing.

“I wish, but you know, all Briseis’ past relationships were with women from what she had told me.” Patroclus replied.

“Well, you never know. Maybe she’s bi.” Achilles pointed out and Patroclus couldn’t help but agree with that. He had a point. She never explicitly told him she was gay or anything. She just knew she was in a relationship with a woman.

“Don’t worry about it, babe. I’ll figure it out. Well, I’ll question her about it anyway.” Patroclus grinned and he saw Achilles tensing a bit. “Are you ok?”

Achilles eyes darkened, “What did you call me?”

Patroclus scrunched up his nose in confusion, and then he understood and smirked. “What? Babe?” He drugged the word.

Achilles leaned in and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Don’t play with me in public, Patroclus.” He whispered, his breath fanning Patroclus ear sending chills down his spine.

“Why are you saying that, _babe_?” He gave emphasis to the word, making Achilles almost growl. Patroclus never believed that he would have such power over Achilles just by saying the word “babe”. Achilles had started calling him that and even though it did have such an influence on Patroclus he didn’t believe it’d have the same on Achilles.

“I’m saying, babe,” Achilles smirked darkly. Two can play this game, he thought. “that we should say our good nights and head home. To mine.”

Patroclus felt himself heat up at Achilles’ words.

“Are you ok over there, Pat?” Automedon winked, sending everyone into frenzy with laughter. Patroclus cursed under his breath.

“Actually,” Achilles piped in, “Patroclus isn’t feeling that well. He must be tired. So,” he stood up, taking Patroclus hand motioning him to stand up as well, “if you excuse us. We’d like to call it a night.” He smiled at everyone.

“Of course.” Automedon smirked.

“Just, Achilles, don’t overwork him. I heard he has lots of studying to do.” Odysseus raised an eyebrow, earning a slap on the arm by Penelope.

“Shut up, you douche bag.” Achilles slightly laughed. Patroclus was feeling more and more embarrassed knowing that everyone knew what it was about to happen.

“Have fun!” Briseis chimed in, half-drunk as she was giggling like a maniac as Achilles and Patroclus made their way out the pub.

“How can they possibly all know?” Patroclus whined, as they walked outside into the cold. Achilles immediately intertwined their hands, Patroclus feeling the warmth of Achilles bigger hands.

Achilles laughed lightly. “They’re our friends. Plus, your look kinda gave it away.” Achilles teased and Patroclus pouted.

“So is my fault? You were practically hovering over me.” Patroclus accused him.

“Fair enough. I guess we’re both guilty.” Achilles shrugged and Patroclus laughed at the idiot he had beside him.

As they were approaching Achilles’ house, Patroclus was feeling his heartbeat quicken and his stomach had tightened. He was nervous.

***

As soon as they stepped inside, Achilles had Patroclus pinned to the door kissing him hungrily.

“I want you.” He breathed and Patroclus moaned. The raspiness of Achilles’ voice was giving him shivers down his spine, making him hungrier for him. More eager and excited to explore everything about Achilles.

Patroclus wrapped his hands around Achilles neck, bringing him closer to him, kissing him hungrily. “Eager, aren’t we?” Achilles smirked in the kiss.

“Shut up and kiss me.” Patroclus mumbled and Achilles lifted him gripping his thighs navigating them towards Achilles’ room.

Achilles kicked the door behind him and placed Patroclus gently on the bed. Achilles was on top of Patroclus, his knees securing Patroclus waist when he started pulling out his shirt. His body was toned and Patroclus couldn’t help but roam his eyes on his six packs. The boy had a sculpture of a body.

“Like what you see, babe?” Achilles smirked and Patroclus blushed but nodded anyway. There was no time to be ashamed. He liked this boy and he wanted him now.

Patroclus leaned to Achilles’ ear whispering, “Very much.”

It was like a switch went off and Achilles was again on top of Patroclus kissing, nipping, worshipping every part of Patroclus’ face. He almost yanked away Patroclus’ shirt. He took a few seconds admiring Patroclus’ body and although Patroclus was feeling unconscious since he didn’t have such a body as Achilles, Achilles dived into and started kissing his chest, his stomach, all the way down to where Patroclus jeans were still intact.

Achilles looked at Patroclus as if asking for permission and when Patroclus nodded, Achilles unzipped Patroclus jeans throwing them on the floor before doing the same to his. They were now in their underwear.

Achilles could see Patroclus was already very hard and the pre cum was staining his red boxers. Achilles stroked him and Patroclus closed his eyes throwing his head behind and moaning. “Please, Achilles.”

Achilles almost ripped Patroclus underwear. “So beautiful.” Achilles whispered, trailing his fingers up and down Patroclus’ length. He quickly pulled out his own briefs and leaned down again kissing Patroclus; their cocks touching, sending Patroclus over the edge from the friction.

“I want you.” Patroclus mumbled. “Now.”

Achilles gave him a hard kiss on the lips before turning him around so fast that Patroclus couldn’t even realize until his face was plopped into the mattress. Achilles reached over his nightstand and Patroclus could see under his half-closed eyelids a bottle opening and he understood. Lube and condoms.

Achilles spread a thick coat on his cock and his fingers.

“I want you to relax, babe.” He whispered into Patroclus’ ear. Patroclus was on his knees, his ass up in the air, and his left cheek was touching the soft mattress. Achilles stroked his butt cheek before entering a finger first.

Patroclus gasped. “Are you ok?” Achilles asked.

“Yeah…” Patroclus breathed. “More.” He whined.

Achilles added one more finger stretching him and Patroclus was backing towards Achilles’ touch, fucking himself on Achilles’ fingers. Achilles pulled out his fingers and Patroclus whimpered at the sudden lost, when Achilles’ tip entered his hole making Patroclus jolt from the sudden touch. Achilles entered him slowly giving Patroclus time to adjust to Achilles’ size.

Patroclus couldn’t see Achilles’ face as he was rocking his hips back and forth, but he imagined him with his eyes half-closed and his cheeks all flushed. His cock was long, not much longer than Patroclus’ but thicker, filling Patroclus.

“Faster.” Patroclus breathed and Achilles complied. Achilles gripped Patroclus hips roughly and Patroclus was certain this would leave nasty marks, but he didn’t care. His mind was numb as his breathing quickened and he felt himself reaching closer.

“Achilles, ‘m close.” He barely mumbled. His stomach had tightened and his vision had become blurry.

“Hold on a bit, babe.” Achilles said. “I wanna see your face.”

Achilles pulled out suddenly and Patroclus felt empty. He felt two strong arms wrapping around his torso and propping him upwards. Patroclus back collided with Achilles chest and he could feel Achilles’ breath hot on his shoulder as he trailed wet kissed up and down his neck.

Patroclus craned his neck on the side so he could get a look at Achilles’ face. Suddenly, he felt Achilles’ cock entering him once again and Patroclus was rocking his hips.

Achilles could see faintly but still see part of Patroclus’ face. His lips heavy as soft moans were escaping his mouth while his cheeks were red and his hair was sticking out in all sort of directions. Achilles gripped softly, not too harsh, Patroclus hair. He was getting close.

“Come for me, babe.” Achilles breathed.

Patroclus’ hand ran up and down his own cock, getting closer to coming, while Achilles was pounding into him more aggressively.

After a few more tugs at his cock, he came screaming Achilles’ name while Achilles did the same. The cum was all over his stomach while he could feel Achilles’ running down his ass. Achilles took off the used condom that he had rolled on his cock and threw it next to his nightstand on the floor. He made a mental note to throw it in the trash later.

Patroclus’ body felt like jelly and he was ready to collapse onto the bed, but Achilles caught him, giving him one last kiss on the cheek, before he let the both of them fall into the bed. Achilles reached over his nightstand grabbing a few baby wipes and cleaning the mess Patroclus had made all over his stomach as well as his own cum. They should definitely have a shower, Achilles thought.

They laid on the bed, Achilles wrapping his arm around Patroclus, while Patroclus face was half-buried in Achilles’ chest.

Achilles was stroking Patroclus’ hair and Patroclus was leaning in his touch.

“You know we have to shower, babe.” Achilles smiled at him.

“Later, now m’ tired.” He mumbled into Achilles’ chest and closed his eyes. Achilles chuckled.

After a few minutes, sleep engulfed the both of them.

***

“Ody, can you take her home?” Automedon tried to steady a half-drunk Briseis. She had been drinking the next shot after the other and although Automedon had tried to stop her from drinking too much, he couldn’t help but join her after seeing how much fun she was having after the break up with Deidameia.

Automedon was counting the shots but he had given up after the 8th one, and in all honesty he was pretty shit faced himself.

“Sorry mate, got drop off Penelope first. Why don’t you walk her yourself?” Of course Automedon had thought that himself, but Briseis was the type of drunk that was always laughing and hugging everyone and Automedon was too drunk for that. “Don’t worry about it. You’ll just drop her off, make sure she’s ok and then go back to your lovely bed.” Odysseus smiled at him reassuringly.

Automedon sighed but decided to walk Briseis back home. She couldn’t leave her there in that state.

“Come on, Bri. I’ll get you home.”

Briseis pouted.”Can’t we stay a little looooongerrrr.” She slurred, wrapping her arms around Automedon’s neck. Automedon untangled her limbs from his neck.

“No, Bri. You’re too drunk.”

“Nooo, I’m noooot.” She whined hiding her face into Automedon’s chest and Automedon cursed himself for having to get through this especially in the vulnerable state he was in that night.

Automedon wrapped an arm around Briseis. “Ok, you’re not. But can we leave now?” He said softly stroking her hair. Briseis nodded.

***

“Steady there.” Automedon caught Briseis almost tripping at her own feet while unlocking the door to her apartment.

The whole walk from the pub to the apartment, Automedon was clutching her arm tightly, catching her whenever she tripped over her feet and shushing her – while laughing himself – as Briseis was describing the hot, steamy night Achilles and Patroclus would have right now.

“I bet Achilles is fucking Patroclus out of his mind.” Briseis slurred and erupted into a fir of giggles.

Automedon couldn’t help but laugh himself, but he tried to shush her as it was passed midnight and people would be sleeping, as he had scolded Briseis.

“You’re no fun.” She pouted and stuck her tongue out at him.

Automedon was helping Briseis to her room. She had dropped her bag and clumsily threw her shoes away. Automedon took off her coat and followed Briseis to her room to get her to bed.

Briseis reached her room and started undressing herself to get to bed, while Automedon tried to look away, his cheeks getting red as he saw with the corner of his eye Briseis unclasping her bra and throwing it on the floor. He back was facing him, so he didn’t see anything. Thank God. He was starting to feel hot.

“Ready!” Briseis exclaimed turning around, dressed in her pajamas.

She plopped into her bed, and Automedon leaned in to tuck her in the covers.

“Goodnight, Briseis.” He whispered and he gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

He turned to leave when Briseis spoke, stopping him. “Please, stay.”

Automedon cursed himself. “Better not, Bri.” He turned around and he looked at her, making the puppy eyes. “Please.” She whispered and Automedon hated himself for doing that.

Automedon sighed and Briseis scooted over to one side, patting the empty space beside him. He took off his coat and his shoes.

“Are you going to sleep in your clothes?” Briseis asked furrowing her brows.

“Um…” Automedon hesitated.

“Take them off, you knob head.” She giggled.

Automedon hesitated but took off his pants and his thin jumper, leaving him in just his boxers. He could feel Briseis eyes glued on him. He looked over at her and she saw something glistening in her eyes but shook it off thinking it was probably from the alcohol.

He laid there with his arms folded awkwardly in his lap.

“Aren’t you going to get under the covers? It’s quite chilly.” She smirked and Automedon gulped. Automedon got under the covers and Briseis wrapped her arms around his naked body, burying her face into his chest.

Automedon was stiff as a wood in the beginning watching Briseis smiling with her eyes closed.

“Bri?”

“Mmm.” Briseis hummed.

“Can you scoot over?” He tried to say softly.

“Noooo, you’re warm and soft and I wanna cuddle you.” She mumbled.

“Ok.” Automedon whispered and relaxed a bit. Her thick curly hair was warming her chest tickling a bit and he had the urge to run his fingers through her hair.

“Aw Briseis, what the fuck are you doing to me?” He whispered.

Briseis had closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. She sighed and buried her face deeper into Automedon.

Automedon wrapped his arms around Briseis body and buried his face in her hair falling asleep with the smell of her hair.

***

“Are you sure they’ll be ok?” Penelope asked Odysseus as they were ready to go to sleep.

“Don’t worry, love. Automedon is a gentleman. I’m sure she’ll take care of her. He is probably tucked in his bed right now.” Odysseus gave her a reassuring smile and kissed her cheek. Penelope was the kind of person that cared too much about everyone. On their way home, she felt guilty for leaving Automedon alone with a drunken Briseis especially knowing all the heartbreak and the back story of Automedon’s one-sided love for Briseis.

“So how did you like everyone?” Odysseus asked her. He was lying on his side facing Penelope. He loved falling asleep with Penelope’s face as his last image. He was such a hopeless romantic.

“Well,” she scrunched her nose thinking, “Briseis seems like a very sweet girl and even though she had recently broken up, she was still fun to be around.” She said. “Minus the drinking part.” Odysseus laughed and nodded. “Well, I knew Automedon and man, this boy had all heart eyes for Briseis. I feel really bad for the guy.”

“I know.” Odysseus sighed sadly.

“Hey” Penelope touched Odysseus’ face softly. “Love always finds its way.”

Odysseus grinned, “You wise woman.” Penelope pecked his cheek. “What about our love birds? Achilles and Patroclus?”

Penelope rolled her eyes dramatically. “Oh boy, if you haven’t told me they’ve met each other a week ago, I would have thought they’ve been together forever.”

“Why’d you say that?” Odysseus furrowed his brows.

“Ody, my love, even though you’re the second smart person I know-”

“Who’s the first one?” He asked offended.

“Me, of course.” She exclaimed, proudly.

“Fair enough.”

“Ok, so as I was saying, if you notice those two, the way they looked at each other, their sneaky touches, they almost finished a sentence for each other! I mean, we have been together longer, and we’re almost identical and I could never figure out what this big head of yours is thinking!”

Odysseus laughed.

“I’m serious! They should have been married a long time ago.”

“They may already be. In another life.”

“Stop it, you idiot.” She slapped his arm.

“Your idiot.” Odysseus said and wrapped his arms around Penelope’s waist bringing her closer to his body. “Maybe we should follow their steps for tonight.” He winked at her and Penelope smirked.

“Maybe.” She said before closing the gap between them, kissing him.

***

Patroclus stirred in his sleep. His body felt stiff and he yawned before opening his eyelids. For a second he panicked when he didn’t recognize his surroundings. This room was bigger and messier than his, but then he remembered last night’s activities and a blush crept back into his cheeks.

He felt the mattress beneath him shift but then he realized that it wasn’t a mattress but Achilles’ body.

He looked up only to be met with Achilles’ green orbs staring back at him with a fond smile.

“Good morning, sunshine.” He chirped his voice thick with sleep and a shiver run down his spine. How can a voice has such an impact on Patroclus’ body. He would like a medical answer. He had to research that.

“Good morning.” Patroclus smiled. “How long are you awake?”

“Not long enough to admire you, sleeping beauty.” Oh God, there he goes again with his cheesy, flirtatious words. “God, you’re so cute when you blush.” Achilles traced Patroclus’ cheeks with his thumbs.

Patroclus buried his face in Achilles’ chest to hide his embarrassment.

“As I said, so cute.” Achilles cooed.

“Stop it.” Patroclus’ muffled voice was heard.

Achilles wrapped his arms around him, hugging him. “Ok, ok.” He said and Patroclus looked at him. “Are you hungry?” He asked and Patroclus nodded, feeling his stomach grumble.

“I was certain.” Achilles smirked. “Now, you go take a shower, we really need to, and I will prepare the breakfast. Sounds good?” He asked.

“Don’t you want me to help you?” Achilles cocked an eyebrow and Patroclus remembered his confession on their date about him, not knowing how to cook. “Ok, you do the cooking then.”

Achilles pecked his lips. “That’s right. Now go to the bathroom. It’s first door left.” Achilles stood from the bed picking his underwear from the floor. Patroclus couldn’t help but stare at his ass he bent to grab it. “Patroclus…” Achilles said in a disapproving tone. His back was turned to Patroclus as he was putting on his underwear. “Don’t you know it’s rude to stare?” He turned around smirking at him.

Patroclus threw a pillow at him as Achilles walked out of the room laughing.

***

Patroclus stood from the bed, stretching, being stark naked. He didn’t bother to pick his underwear so he just walked naked to the bathroom. The bathroom wasn’t as specious, but it seemed very clean and it smelled of Achilles cologne. Patroclus took a deep breath.

He turned the tap on and splashed water on his face to wake up a bit. He looked himself at the mirror. His eyes were red, and his hair was sticking out in all directions. God, he looked awful. His breath must have smelled too and he could taste still the bitterness of the beer in his mouth.

He let the water in the shower ran and checked the temperature before stepping inside. He shampooed his hair and rubbed his body with foam that smelled vanilla filling his nostrils. He was deep inside his thoughts relaxing his muscles under the warm water when he felt someone’s body behind him and he almost jump, before realizing it was Achilles.

“I have three minutes before the pancakes are cooked.” He breathed in Patroclus neck.

Patroclus turned around and wrapped his arms around Achilles’ neck. “Plenty of time.” He mumbled and leaned in kissing him, roughly.

Achilles poured an amount of shampoo in his hands and started massaging his scalp, while Patroclus was massaging Achilles body with foam cream. From his shoulders, to his arms, to his stomach all the way down to his crotch and thighs, Patroclus hands were everywhere.

Achilles moaned. “God, Patroclus.”

Patroclus pecked his lips on more and Achilles reached over to grab a towel. He stepped out of the shower, wrapping the towel around his waist. “Breakfast’s almost ready. Don’t get too long.” He winked and Patroclus smiled at him, rinsing himself off.

He stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel from where he saw Achilles taking his and dried himself off before wrapping it around his waist. He shook his hair like a dog and looked in the mirror where drops of water and fog were blocking the view. He smeared them away and frowned at his curls.

His eyes caught a glimpse of the toothpaste and he took a small amount in his fingertip, brushing his teeth. Better than nothing, he thought as he rinsed his mouth. At least he had a fresh mint flavor in his mouth.

He opened the door and he was immediately hit with the smell of food. His mouth watered.

He took a step closer the smell when he heard another voice as well. Who was it? Patroclus thought. Then he thought of Automedon, maybe coming to check up on them or tease them to the death, so he decided to walk into the kitchen.

“Achilles?” He called only to be met by a nervous Achilles looking like he had been scolded and a woman with long black hair and an authoritative figure.

She was standing with her hands folded under her chest and when she took notice of Patroclus, she turned around and lifted her eyes to Patroclus. Her stare was cold and dismissive, making Patroclus feeling suddenly embarrassed and small, being just in a towel.

“Patroclus,” Achilles said softly, “can you please go back to our bedroom?” He smiled softly at him, yet Patroclus could feel he was nervous. Patroclus nodded and quickly left the room, still feeling the cold stare of the woman following him.

Then it hit him, did Achilles just say “ _our bedroom_ ”? Or was Patroclus imagining things? He quickly shook this thought away as the bigger question was eating him up alive:

_Who was that woman?_

***

“Our bedroom?!” Thetis voice was loud enough for Achilles to shudder a bit under her stare.

He sighed. “Mom, what are you doing here? Be honest. Because I don’t believe that this was the arranged monthly visit. You usually call.”

“Can’t a mother miss her child?” Thetis smirked taking a seat at the kitchen table. She was wearing her suit dress and her hair was untied flowing all the way reaching her waist. Dark.

Achilles took a look around the table, seeing all this food he had prepared for Patroclus going cold. He really wanted to scream at his mother. He didn’t plan this. How could he though? His mom came to visit once a month. Sometimes only once in two months, and although he didn’t admit it out loud he was pleased for the not so frequent visits. After Achilles left his mom’s house, he felt free. He felt like Achilles. He wasn’t obliged to pretend he was straight, dating a girl. Being a hot athlete and the parent’s favorite. He was Achilles, the musician, the art geek, who loved boys and was proud about it.

“Achilles, my boy, I will tell you. I came because of a business I have here with the local university. Nothing to worry about. I’ll just be around for a couple of days. That is all.” She smiled sweetly at him.

“I, just…” Achilles pinched the bridge of his nose. “Just be district ok? I don’t want any of that crap we had back home.” Thetis eyes narrowed at Achilles.

“So is this about this boy, then?” Thetis chuckled. “What’s his name? But what do I even ask? You probably don’t remember yourself. You met him last night isn’t it?”

“His name is Patroclus and we’re going out for a week.” He hissed.

She quirked her eyebrows. “Oh, I see. Well, I bet you’ll forget him soon.” She said dismissively, and took a last look around the kitchen. “Now, if you excuse me, can you show me my room, please?”

Achilles’ eyes widened. “Your room? You mean you’re going to stay here?”

Thetis shook her head standing up from the chair and standing just in front of Achilles. “My sweet Achilles, you think that I’m paying this really nice apartment and I can’t even stay here for a couple of days?” She smirked at him. She took his head in her hands, rubbing his cheeks with her thumb. “My boy, why do you hate me so much?” She whispered and looked deeply into his eyes. Her eyes were grey and seemed cold but Achilles saw a flash of guilt for a few seconds before disappearing again.

Achilles shook his head. “I don’t hate you, mom.” He said quietly looking at his feet.

“Then why are you treating me like that?”

“I guess… with everything that happened between you and dad and how you freaked out when I told you I was gay and how you treated everyone around me. You made me date a girl and pretend like I was someone else. That hurt me a lot.” His voice cracked a bit at the end, but he coughed covering it up.

“My beautiful boy, forgive me for everything I have done. I was a terrible mother. But I swear this was all in the past. I have changed now.” Her voice was trembling and Achilles could see a few tears slipping from her eyes. He wiped them away.

“You’re not terrible.” He whispered. Thetis hugged him and for the first time in years he hugged her back tightly.

“Thank you, my boy.” She said. “Now, can you show me my room?” She broke the hug, smiling at him. “And please, give Patroclus my sincerest apology, along with this nice breakfast that I’m sure he might need right now.” She gestured towards the table.

Achilles’ heart fluttered at the mention of Patroclus’ name and he felt guilty for not getting Patroclus his well deserved breakfast.

“Now, come on, off you go.” She pointed towards the tray and nodded at the direction Patroclus had gone.

Achilles took the tray and shook his head making his way back to the bedroom, smiling. Maybe his mom had finally come around and he could be himself again around her. She could even like Patroclus and finally accept him as his boyfriend. He was finally confident seeing his mother truly changing.

What he didn’t see was that Thetis as soon as Achilles was out of the room, she wiped away her tears and clenched her jaw, “Patroclus.” She spat.

***

Automedon groaned, rubbing his eyes slowly opening them. He felt a weight on his chest and then he saw a mop of curls sprawled all over his chest. He panicked for a moment. Where was he and who was that person sleeping on him? Then, he remembered. Last night, Briseis was drunk – and himself for that matter – so he had walked her home and stayed overnight after she had begged him to.

He tried to quietly untangle himself from Briseis grip without waking her, when he felt her shift.

“Shit.” He hissed.

He saw Briseis slowly opening her eyes, smiling at him before her expression changed completely and she quickly yanked herself away and into the corner of the bedroom with all the sheets clutched around her tightly.

“What, what are you doing here?” Briseis asked, kind of frightened but more nervous.

Automedon stood up from the bed trying to approach her to calm down, but she shook her head. “Bri, calm down. You were drunk last night and I brought you home, that’s all.”

“Then why you were sleeping on my bed? Naked!” She pointed towards Automedon who was only in his briefs.

“Well, I know this may seem like it, but you asked me to stay with you, don’t ask me why, I don’t know and I undressed, after you pointing it out and I highlight that, so I couldn’t sleep in my clothes.”

Briseis narrowed her eyes at him. “Look,” he told her, “you’re not naked. You’re fully clothed. I’m sure if had done anything last night, since we were too drunk, you’d fallen asleep naked too. But you’re not.” Briseis checked herself, and indeed she was in her pajamas.

“Do you believe me now?” Automedon asked carefully, relaxing a bit after seeing her dropping the sheets in her bed and sitting. Briseis nodded.

They were sitting on the bed without speaking for a few seconds when Briseis said, “My head hurts.” She mumbled.

“I’m sure about it. You had too much last night.” Automedon stood from the bed, “Where do you keep the Advil’s?”

“Um…” Briseis had a guilty look on her face.

“Come on, Bri. You don’t know where you keep the medicine?” Automedon said unbelievably.

“Patroclus takes care of that stuff.” She fiddled with her fingers at her lap.

“I’ll try the bathroom is that ok?” Automedon’s eyes softened.

Briseis nodded. “When is Patroclus coming?”  She asked, scrunching up her nose in confusion.

“I guess, probably after work-” He stopped himself midsentence. “Shit. What time is it?”

Briseis checked the clock on her nightstand. “10:30.”

“Fuck!” Automedon kicked the air. He pulled out his phone and dialed Patroclus’ number.

“Oh god, you and Patroclus had a shift today morning.” She realized and Automedon nodded.

“Pat, hey, tell me you’re at work.” He told Patroclus. “Fuck, Pat. I just woke up.” He paused. “We’re screwed.” He paced up and down. “When are you coming? Ok, ok. Bye.”

Briseis checked her phone and saw two unanswered calls from their boss at the coffee shop.

“Shit.” She hissed.

“What?”

“The big boss called me, probably to cover your shifts. Fuck. He will skin us.” Briseis chewed her lip worriedly. “What did Pat say?”

Automedon ran a hand through his hair. “That he woke up about half an hour ago and that he too forgot about work. Oh, and that he’s coming for lunch.” Automedon stopped pacing and sat beside Briseis on the bed. “He sounded a bit off?” He said in confusion and Briseis furrowed her brows.

“What do you mean? He must be over the moon assuming what he did last night.” Briseis wiggled her brows and Automedon laughed.

“So, you think they had sex, too?” Automedon chuckled.

“What do you mean too?!”

“I mean, you too think that and not only me.” Automedon clarified.

“Definitely.” Briseis smirked. “He needed to get laid. And did you see the friction between the both of them in the pub? Man, that was painful to watch.” She giggled and Automedon joined her.

“Lucky pal, he got himself laid.” Automedon said.

“Finally.” They said in union and erupted into a fit of giggles.

They calmed down and Briseis looked at him. It was the first time Briseis had noticed how handsome Automedon actually was. He had of course admitted that he was an attractive dude, but it was the first time he noticed the glow in his soft brown eyes and how the crinkled reached his eyes when he laughed.

Automedon was staring back at her. His heart was flattering in his chest. He didn’t understand how it happened. He couldn’t control his body and when he saw Briseis leaning forward, he did the same and met in the middle, their lips touching into a small, tender kiss.

They pulled away slowly to catch their breaths and saw Briseis’ cheeks turning red. He dropped his gaze somewhere else.

He stood up from the bed and mumbled, “I’ll search for these Advil’s and something to eat” leaving behind a very confused Briseis that was still shocked over what had happened a few moments ago.

“What am I doing?” She whispered to herself letting her head fall back into the pillow and wincing from the pain.

***

Automedon was pacing back and forth in the bathroom, the phone tucked between his chin and shoulder as he was searching for some Advil’s. He found a small box and opened it, thanking Patroclus for being a normal human being and keeping medicine in an obvious place. He took two pills out and closed the small cupboard.

“Come on, Ody, pick up.” Automedon whispered.

He heard a muffled sound and Odysseus voice saying, “Hey, Automedon.” He didn’t have time to say anything else when Automedon started talking again.

“I stayed over at Briseis and she saw me naked, well half-naked, but I swear we didn’t have sex or anything, we just slept in the same bed because she asked me to stay while she was drunk and in the morning she freaked out thinking we did have sex but then I explained to her that nothing happened and she believed me and then we were talking and suddenly I don’t know how but we kissed.” He said quickly and when he finished he was breathless.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on, Auti.” Odysseus said. “You kissed Briseis?!” He exclaimed.

“Yeah…”

“Isn’t Briseis gay though? Did you force her into anything, Auti?” Odysseus said concerned.

“For God’s sake, Ody! What kind of person do you think I am? I would never do such a thing. Especially to Briseis of all people.” Automedon was kind of offended and hurt at Odysseus statement.

“I know, I know, Automedon. I’m sorry, but this was just so… unexpected?”

“Tell me about it.” Automedon mumbled, kicking the rug under his feet.

“What did she say about it? How did she respond?”

“Well, she kissed me and then I sort of ran out of the room.”

“Smooth, there, Auti.” Odysseus chuckled.

“Well, what did you want me to say? I’m sorry I kissed you but I saw you staring at me and you leaned in and I couldn’t help myself but kiss you and you kissed me back?”

“So, she kind of enunciated it?”

“I don’t know… I just hope it’s not awkward or anything. I can’t bear to lose her friendship too.” He sighed sadly.

“What I suggest is to test the waters. See if anything’s awkward and if they are, talk with each other and clear things out.” Odysseus suggested and Automedon nodded even though he knew Odysseus couldn’t see him. “Um, Automedon, how come you’re not at work?”

“About that… None of us went to work and I think we’re sort of screwed. I need to talk with Pat first and figure out what to tell to the big boss or else we’re all fired.” He remembered that he had also to figure out the mess about work too.

“Oh boy, you guys really screwed up, didn’t you?” Odysseus sighed but chuckled. “Anyways, I’m at the pub right now, so I have to really get back to work. Text me or call me if anything else happens. After all I’m the dad of the group.”

Automedon smiled at this. “Indeed. My good morning’s to our mother too.”

Odysseus laughed. “I’ll be sure to give them.” Automedon was ready to reply something cheeky when Odysseus spoke again, “Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, with your drama. Achilles’ mom is in town.”

Automedon’s eyes widened. “Thetis?! What is she doing here? Achilles didn’t mention anything about her visiting.”

“Well, she came unexpectedly. What I’m concerned about is the reason she came.”

“Well, fuck the reason. What about Patroclus? Can you imagine how she would react if she saw Patroclus in Achilles’ house?”  Automedon was getting worried. How she would react indeed, Automedon thought. He was now in the kitchen getting a glass of water for the Advil and opening the cupboards in search for any food, but when he found nothing he gave up.

“I don’t know, Automedon. I wish everything’s fine. I’ll call him when I have my break, which reminds me that I really have to go.” Odysseus said and Automedon huffed.

They said their goodbyes and hung up the phone.

***

Odysseus put the phone in his pocket. Penelope came from the back room trying to lift or more like drag a bucket of ice, and Odysseus picked it up on his own and let it under the counter.

“Thanks.” Penelope smiled at him and pecked his cheek. Penelope had been working in the pub a week now and Odysseus tried to help her as much as he could when he was not too busy himself. Penelope was scolding him, telling him she could manage on her own and the he should focus on his job. And to be honest with himself, Penelope was pretty good. She had totally gotten into the job pretty easily and the only times Odysseus had to step in was for the tasks where muscle work should be done.

Odysseus was thinking about the phone conversation with Automedon, mostly regarding the issue with Thetis, Achilles’ mother.

“Spill the beans, Ody.” Penelope was putting cups into the refrigerator to be iced-cold for beer. She dropped closed the refrigerator and crossed her arms under her chest inspecting him.

Odysseus sighed. “Do you remember when I told you about Thetis? Achilles’mother?”

“That she discouraged Achilles when he came out to her and made her date Deidameia?”

Odysseus nodded. “Yeah, well, she is back in town. And it wouldn’t be such an issue if she had called beforehand because once a month she drops by to see her son, leave him money, and well, just see if everything’s ok. This time she just popped up out of nowhere and I think she’ll stick around for some reason, that I’m sure exists but I haven’t figured out yet.”

Penelope cocked an eyebrow at him suspiciously. “Spit it out, Ody. I know you have thought of the “reason”. And I may know roughly what or may I say who is involved.”

Odysseus laughed rubbing his temple. “Why did I pick the smartest girl in the whole campus?”

Penelope slapped him with the towel that was hanging from her apron. “Tell me.”

Odysseus ran a hand through his hair. “Well, I just find it oddly suspicious that Thetis appearance came a few days after the Deidameia incident…”

“And Deidameia didn’t take it too well from what I remembered you telling me.”

“Exactly.”

“Well, I have thought about that too. Especially with Deidameia being a no show after that. But I think it’d be wiser if we didn’t point any fingers and jump into any conclusions.”

Odysseus sighed. “You’re right. We’re not going to tell anyone unless we are 100% sure about it. Let’s not start any unnecessary drama.” Penelope agreed and went back to wiping the counter and preparing juices for the next order.

“Oh by the way, Automedon and Briseis kissed and we have suspicions that she was the one enunciating the whole thing.” Odysseus grinned and then disappeared at the back room.

Penelope spilled some juice on the counter. “I’m gonna kill you, Odysseus.” Penelope whispered wiping the juice off the previously clean counter.

***

Patroclus was now all dressed up. He laid the towel on the chair at Achilles’ desk to let it dry. He contemplated of whether to just leave but that would mean to pass through the kitchen first or just patiently wait for Achilles. He was sitting on the bed, his phone loosely in his hand twirling it with his fingers, while his stomach was still grumbling.

It had been at least 20 minutes since Patroclus left the kitchen and no signs of Achilles yet.

He was ready to shoot him a quick text, when he heard the door clicking. Achilles had a guilty smile on his face while he was holding a tray with food on it.

Patroclus scooted away to make space for Achilles to place the tray and taking a seat himself.

“I’m sorry if it’s cold.” Achilles said as Patroclus took a bite from his pancakes, which they were indeed cold, but Patroclus was hungry and the look of Achilles’ face made him feel like he had to eat them to make him feel better.

“’s alright.” Patroclus mumbled between the bites.

He noticed that Achilles wasn’t eating but instead he had his eyes fixed on Patroclus.

“I’m sorry about later too.” Achilles mumbled, fidgeting with his thumbs in his lap.

“It’s ok. But who was that lady? If you don’t mind me asking, of course.” Patroclus lifted the glass of orange juice to take a sip.

“My mother.” Achilles replied and Patroclus almost choked.

“That woman was your mother?!” Patroclus’ eyes widened. “She looked very young.”

Achilles half-smiled at that. “She is younger than my dad. She married young.” He said sadly.

Patroclus placed the glass of juice on the tray again, and dropped his face in his lap. “She didn’t seem to like me that much. But I guess seeing a boy half-naked in her son’s apartment can’t bring the best impressions.” He chuckled.

“Nah, don’t worry about it.” Achilles said. “After all you’re my boyfriend, she will have a better chance meeting you properly-”

Patroclus’ eyes widened. “What?” Achilles asked confused.

“You, you called me your boyfriend.” Patroclus pointed out, still shocked. He knew they were going out, but they never established their relationship and never called each other boyfriends for that matter.

Achilles grinned. “Of course. I thought that it was fairly obvious that we are dating, which makes you my boyfriend, right?”

Patroclus gulped. “Yeah.” He mumbled. “You’re right.” He smiled warming up with the idea that he was Achilles’ boyfriend. “And that makes _you_ , my boyfriend.” Patroclus smirked.

“If you say so.” Achilles smirked and crossed his arms behind his head laying back on the pillow.

Patroclus scooted over him and laid his chin on Achilles’ chest. “I say so, boyfriend.” He grinned and Achilles eyes lit up with glee. He was falling for this curly haired boy faster than he would have ever thought it was possible.

“Is that how you’re going to call me from now on?” Achilles smiled.

Patroclus nodded furiously. “Don’t you like it?”

Achilles reached over and pecked his plump lips. “I love it.”

They laid there for a few minutes when Patroclus looked up at him. “You know, because of you, boyfriend,” he emphasized the word “boyfriend” and Achilles smile grew wider, “I skipped work but the same did Automedon and so now we’re most likely in big trouble and probably I’m getting fired.” He nuzzled his face in the crook of Achilles’ neck.

“I’m sure he won’t fire you. I mean, where could he find such a cute barista as you?” He bopped Patroclus’ button nose.

Patroclus whined. “I’m serious.”

“Well, I’m offended you think I’m not, but ok. Maybe my mom could talk to him? I think she knows him from what I’ve heard.” Achilles said.

“I don’t want you to involve your mother. Plus, why would she do that? She doesn’t even know me.” Patroclus blew a curl out of his face and Achilles swirled it in his finger.

“She will know you because you’re _my_ boyfriend and she would help because well, you’re _my_ boyfriend.” He shrugged and continued to play with Patroclus’ hair.

“Nice arguments.” Patroclus mumbled.

Achilles hummed.

“Are you sleepy again or is it just me?” Patroclus whispered his eyes half-closed.

“Just a little.”

“Can you, can you sing something for me?” As soon as the words left his mouth, Patroclus was red in the face and he hid in Achilles’ chest. Achilles had moved the tray so it wouldn’t bother them.

He smiled wrapping Patroclus closer.

Achilles didn’t even have to answer he just started humming before singing softly.

_“I don't ever ask you where you've been_

_And I don't feel the need to_

_Know who you're with_

_I can't even think straight but I can tell_

_You were just with her_

_And I'll still be a fool, I'm a fool for you_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit of your heart is all I want_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit is all I'm asking for”_

Patroclus wanted to be awake just to listen to Achilles’ voice until the last lyrics of the song, but his eyes were closing and Achilles’ body warmth was lulling him to sleep.

Achilles felt himself slowly drifting away with Patroclus in his arms.

That’s all he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me your comments below on what you believe it will happen next! xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of background information are revealed for the characters' past!  
> I apologize for taking me two weeks to finish writing this chapter but i've been on holiday so it was not very convient for me to get shit done. Anyway, I hope you enjoy regardless.  
> Happy reading! xx

Patroclus and Achilles didn’t manage to sleep much, since their phones were constantly ringing, especially Patroclus’. Achilles had reached over to answer it as Patroclus was still sleeping as he didn’t want to wake him up, so he answered. As soon as he accepted the call, a voice frantically yelling on his ear made him yank away the phone from his ear. It was Automedon who was frantically yelling profanities that Achilles could hardly understand.

“Geez, calm down, Automedon.” Achilles whispered loud enough for Automedon to listen and for Patroclus to stir and groan beside him. Achilles mussed Patroclus’ hair who was slowly waking up from his slumber.

“Achilles, is that you? Where’s Patroclus?” Automedon questioned.

“Yeah, well,” Achilles smiled at Patroclus who now had both his eyes open, “he was asleep, but thanks to you, he’s awake now.”

Patroclus gave him a puzzled look but Achilles just bopped his nose.

“Well, tell the sleepy head over there that we need to at the coffee in 30 minutes. The boss called.”

Achilles sighed, “Ok, I will.” They said their goodbyes and hang up.

“Who was it?” Patroclus asked.

“Automedon.” Achilles said and hesitated to say the rest. “He told me that the boss called and he wants you all at the coffee shop in 30 minutes.”

Patroclus eyes widened and jolted out of bed, pacing back and forth to find his shoes. He had fallen asleep fully clothed, which right now was working to his advance as he was saving time.

“Calm down, babe.” Achilles approached him, resting his hands on Patroclus’ shoulders, squeezing them softly. “I’ll come with you. And if it turns out bad, I’ll tell my mom to help, ok?” Patroclus sighed, his gaze dropping to the floor. Achilles lifted his chin with his thumb. “It’s going to be alright.” He pecked him lightly on the cheek and Patroclus nodded, still unsure of Achilles’ words, but right now all he could do was hope for the best.

***

“Wait for me outside. I need to speak to my mom first.” Achilles said, giving him a peck and Patroclus nodded. He went outside and waited for him patiently in the patio.

***

Achilles walked to his mother’s room knocking softly when he heard Thetis saying “coming in”, he slipped into the bedroom. Thetis was sitting on the chair in front of the mirror. Her makeup bags and jewelry were scattered on the small wooden surface in front of her. She had started unloading her things, from the state of her room. Her suitcase was half-empty with some of the clothes lying on the bed and some of them hanged in the closet from what Achilles could see since the wardrobe was half-open.

“So, what did you ask me for?” Thetis applied a bit of blush on her chugged cheeks, looking at him from the mirror. Achilles was a bit nervous, rocking on the ball of his feet. He hated asking his mom for favors but he had to for Patroclus. He was a bit more confident now after the conversation they had, but he was still cautious of his mom’s reaction when she would hear the matter involved Patroclus.

“I would…” he cleared his throat, “I would like to ask you a favor.” He said sheepishly. Thetis quirked an eyebrow and turned to look at him. Her one arm was slouched at the chair so she could see him better. She could sense he was struggling and she smiled at him. Thetis stood up from her chair, walking towards him and stopped just before him. She put her hands on either side of his face and smiled at him.

“What is it, my boy? Don’t be afraid, tell me.” Achilles looked her in the eyes and for a moment she saw her mother years ago, when he was still a young boy playing at the yard and his mom singing him lullabies in his sleep.

“I want you to talk to Lycomedes, the owner of the coffee shop.” He finally spoke and took a huge breath.

“What for?”

“We don’t know yet, but he may want to fire Patroclus.” Thetis hands dropped from his face and her expression changed to an icy cold one. She quickly recovered though, offering him a smile. Achilles didn’t understand it was a fake one, though. She wandered back to the chair taking a seat.

“Can I at least know the reason this boy, Patroclus may get fired?” She crossed her legs.

“It’s my fault, really. We fell asleep late last night and he was late for work today. Well,” he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, “he didn’t show up at all.”

Thetis sighed. “You know what you’re asking, Achilles, is not a very easy task. Lycomedes is a stubborn man. It won’t be easy turning him around.” Achilles’ face fell a little and his gaze dropped to the floor. Thetis looked at him from under her eyelashes, before speaking again. “But I can try, for my boy.”

Achilles face whipped to her destination and Thetis gave him a shy smile. She stood up again and gave him a hug. “I really missed you, Achilles.” She said and Achilles was lost from the smell of her hair that was bringing back memories from his childhood.

“I missed you too, mom.” He said and broke away from the hug. “I really need to go, now. Patrolcus is waiting.”

Thetis nodded at him and patted him on the shoulder.

He turned around and opened the door, when he stood and spoke again, “Thank you, mom.” He smiled one last time before stepping out of the room.

Thetis’ smile faded from her face as she picked up her phone, dialing a number.

It rung a few times before a “Hello” was heard and Thetis spoke quickly.

“Lycomedes, I have something I need you to do.”

***

Achilles walked out of the house and Patroclus looked up from his phone.

“What happened?” Patroclus asked when he saw Achilles smiling widely at him.

He slouched an arm around Patroclus’ shoulder, bringing him closer to his chest. “Fear not, my dear Patroclus,” he said in a cheerful voice, “everything’s settled.”

Patroclus looked at him confused, but he didn’t really say anything. He was too distracted when Achilles intertwined their hands as they walked their way to the coffee shop.

Things were getting pretty serious.

***

They were all standing at Lycomedes’ office. The three of them: Briseis, who had her hands clasped together in front of her, looking at the floor; Automedon, who was looking awkwardly in front of him and had his hands stuffed in his pockets; and finally, Patroclus, who was nervously gnawing at his lip and his brows her furrowed in worry.  Achilles was not in the office, he was waiting outside, nervously tapping his foot.

Lycomedes was sitting on the big, fluffy chair behind his office, his hands crossed in front of him. He glared all of them one last time, before speaking.

“You know what you did is irresponsible and I was expecting for you to be more mature with the job. The work that pays your rent.” Patroclus felt ashamed with the words that were spoken by Lycomedes. He always felt like a disappointment to his parents and ever since, he hated letting down other people. Especially, Lycomedes, his boss. He was after all the person that was paying him.

“We’re very sorry-” Automedon started speaking but Lycomedes raised his hand to silence him. Automedon’s head hang low, and did not speak further.

“I would have fired you in a flash. You let the shop with no staff and you didn’t even make the effort to notify me at least. Thank God, I found someone to fill your positions.” He spoke and took a breath, “However, you should know that I have decided to actually not fire you,” he said and everyone’s head snapped to his direction, all of their eyes glistering with hope, “at least not all of you.” He continued and they looked at each other, Patroclus gulping.

“But we all need the job.” Briseis objected, not very harsh. Her voice was quiet.

Lycomedes chuckled. “And I need my staff when there are customers waiting.” There was a bitter taste in his voice. “Anyways, Automedon and Patroclus you may return to your positions. As for you, Briseis, I’m sorry. The girl that covered your shift has to keep her job. She helped in a time of need.” Briseis eyes were widened while Patroclus and Automedon’s head turned towards her. Lycomedes stood up from his chair and approached them. “I would have kept you, but you know, little Pat over here, has gotten some big guns over me.” Everyone was looking at him in confusion. “Oh, Pat, I see your boyfriend’s mother really likes you. There’s no shame in that. After all, you just kept your job because of her.” Lycomedes spoke and Patroclus felt a little sick in his stomach. “Anyways, guys, make sure you get back to work for the afternoon shift.” He left the room and Patroclus let out a huffed breath.

He could feel both Automedon and Briseis’ eyes on him. “What the hell was that?” Automedon finally spoke and before Patroclus had a chance to explain Briseis spoke.

“Thanks a lot, Pat.” She spat and left the room.

“That was not very cool.” Automedon said disapprovingly and followed Briseis out.

Patroclus’ throat had tightened and he felt like crying. He couldn’t even move from his spot.

“Patroclus?” Achilles’ voice was behind him.

Achilles inspected him over and saw that he was ready to cry. “What happened? Did he fire you? I saw Briseis and Automedon out there, they looked mad-”

“He fired her, Achilles!” Patroclus finally spoke.

“Who? Briseis?” Achilles asked confused.

“Yes! And he said that he would’ve kept Briseis if it wasn’t for your mother asking him to not fire him, so he had to make a decision, because he got another person when she didn’t respond to him.” Patroclus was crying now, his hands on his face. Achilles was stunned.

“Patroclus-”

“No, Achilles. Please, let me. I have to get back to work.” He said and left the room, wiping away the last of his tears.

***

Patroclus’ shift was painfully slow. He tried to concentrate on his work and not notice Automedon when he was looking at him. He was nodding when Automedon was coming in with an order and he quickly went to make the coffees and drinks. At the end of the shift while Patroclus was stripping off his apron and his hat at the staff room, Automedon came in to take his stuff.

Patroclus was holding his breath, quietly trying to stay out of Automedon’s way.

“I didn’t know.” Patroclus finally said, rubbing his palms together. Automedon had his back turned to him, not speaking, so Patroclus continued. “Achilles told me that he would speak to his mother about not firing _us_. I never thought that he would actually have to make a decision of keeping and firing us.” Automedon sighed and turned to look at him.

“Pat,” Automedon dropped his hands on his sides.

“No, let me finish. I would never do that to Briseis. You would know. She is my best friend. If I’d known, I would’ve quit myself.” Patroclus’ eyes were sincere. He was speaking the truth and Automedon knew that.

“You need to speak to Bri, as well. I’m sure she’ll understand. But, Pat,” Automedon placed a hand on Patroclus’ shoulder, “be careful with Thetis. Achilles’ mom.” Patroclus’ scrunched his nose in confusion.

“I’m sure she was just trying to help. After all, Lycomedes was the one who took the decision.” Patroclus didn’t know why he took Thetis under his defense, but replaying Achilles’ pained face after Patroclus brushed him off a couple of hours ago, he knew they meant no harm. They just wanted to help.

Automedon wanted to tell him more but he bit his tongue, not really wanting to start any fights. He simply nodded, gathered his things and left leaving Patroclus behind.

***

Patroclus switched on his phone and found 15 missed calls all from Achilles. He decided to call him and apologize for his behavior because it wasn’t actually Achilles’ fault. Nor his mum’s. Actually she had tried to help which was really surprising for Patroclus since she didn’t seem to like Patroclus that much for the few seconds he saw her at the kitchen.

“ _Patroclus_.” It wasn’t even a question. It was just Achilles pronouncing his name and Patroclus’ heart melting over again. He had such an effective that when Patroclus sat to think about it, he couldn’t place what it was.

“Achilles. I saw your calls.” Patroclus said shameful for his behavior earlier.

“I was worried about you.” His voice was soft.

Patroclus sighed. “I’m fine. I just… I just need to explain to Briseis. You have no idea how she looked at me after the announcement.”

“I’ve talked to my mom, you know.”

“Yeah? And?”

“She told me that she just asked Lycomedes to not be too hard on you and let you keep your job because you needed it. She told me nothing about Briseis.” He sounded guilty and worried, though he was definitely not the one to be in guilt.

“Achilles, it’s fine. It’s not your fault. I’ll just need to explain to Bri.”

“I’m sure she’ll understand because it’s not your fault.”

“I hope so.” Patroclus mumbled. “Look, Achilles, I’m outside the house, so I’ll leave you for now. We’ll talk later.” Patroclus fumbled with the keys.

“Ok, babe. Talk to you later.” Patroclus couldn’t help but smile at the word “babe”.

“Ok, talk to you later, _boyfriend_.” Patroclus smirked.

“Oh god…” Achilles breathed into the phone. “I sweat, Patroclus you’re driving me crazy all the time.”

“Shut up.” Patroclus mumbled blushing. They said their goodbyes with Achilles promising a continuation of their talk face to face at his house later in the night, in which Patroclus was reluctant in the beginning thinking of how addictive Patroclus had become to Achilles.

Patroclus entered the house, kicking his shoes off.

“Bri?” He called as he went to the kitchen. He walked towards her room, standing outside the door softly knocking. “Bri?”

He didn’t hear anything from the other side but he decided to let himself in.

“Bri, I need to talk to you-” Patroclus started talking when he realized what Briseis was doing. She was going through her wardrobe, clothes sprawled over her bed and a small suitcase was propped at the foot of the bed. “What are you doing?” Patroclus asked carefully standing in front of her firmly.

Briseis gave him a short glance and continued with her task. “I’m leaving.” She said casually. Patroclus panicked. He was pacing back and forth in the room, pulling at his hair.

“Where, where are you going?” He asked desperately. He hated how fragile his voice was, but he was losing Briseis over a fucking misunderstanding.

“Automedon offered to let me live with him for a while.” She folded a T-shirt and placed it into the suitcase.

“Bri, if you’re leaving because of what happened, let me explain.”

“Explain what, Pat?” Her head whipped to his side and threw a pair of jeans forcefully to the bed. “That you told your boyfriend to talk to his mum in order for you to keep your job without giving a shit about the rest of us?” Her eyes were wild and her words really hurt Patroclus.

“It’s not like that.” Patroclus whispered. “Achilles offered to ask his mom if she could help us keep our job since she knew Lycomedes. I didn’t know that he would actually fire one of us. I don’t think she knew either. They just wanted to help.”

Briseis sighed taking a seat on the bed. “I just… I just wanted this job. I have no other way of income and I can’t keep living here and not paying anything.” She said sadly.

Patroclus sat beside her. “I don’t want you to leave. You don’t have to pay. I’ll pay everything until you find another job.” He tried to soothe her.

“How are you so sure that I’ll find a new job?” She asked. “Have you forgotten how I struggled in the beginning to find something? That job was the only one available. It’s a small place, Patroclus with a lot of students who want to pay their rent. I doubt there any open slots for me.” She smiled sadly.

“We’ll figure it out.”

“I’m not that positive. Everything fucking turned shit to me. I broke up with my girlfriend; I lost my job,” she looked at him, “my best friend.”

Patroclus’ face fell at the last one. “Why are you saying that?” He said slowly.

“Because I have hardly seen you in the last week. Which is since you and Achilles started dating. You barely spend any time with me. You’re always with Achilles. You don’t even come at home sometimes.”

Patroclus hadn’t realized that he had been spending way too much time with Achilles. But it was true. The last couple of nights he’d been staying over at Achilles’ going home at the crack of dawn and with their shifts at the coffee shop being completely opposite, he hardly had a chance to see Briseis.

“I’m sorry about that.” Patroclus said and Briseis rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, I see how ‘sorry’ you are.”

Patroclus watched her confused and shocked by her reaction. Didn’t he like Achilles? Wasn’t she the one that actually participated into tricking the both of them into a blind date?

“I don’t understand your attitude.” Patroclus stood up from the bed.

“My attitude?! Pat, you’ve been spending all of your time with him. You’ve even put your studying on hold!”

Patroclus ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, ok it was just for a week. I would be fine. I’ve been studying ahead so I’m fine if that’s what you’re concerned about. Which is not.” Briseis was stunned, but Patroclus continued. He was feeling a bit angry at his best friend for getting jealous over his relationship, which by the way was going great after what he had gone through in the past and Briseis knew about it. “Achilles is actually a great guy and I enjoy spending time with him. He makes me feel good about myself. Be myself. After such a fucking long time. After everything that happened with _Paris_. And you know what happened.” He finished breathless.

“Pat, I know what happened. And I’m happy that you’re happy with Achilles. I’m just saying that you could spare some of your time with me. Plain old me. Your best friend who’d been there for you in the toughest times and who will always be there. Don’t become like those types of people who abandon their friends when they find a new boyfriend.” She said genuinely and made a move towards him to touch his arm, but Patroclus took a step back.

“And _you_ ’re the one to talk about it.” He chuckled dryly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“When you first got together with Deidameia, you were barely home. Sometimes getting drunk and getting home late. Not to mention that I had to make up excuses to Lycomedes for you being late at work. Have you forgotten about that?”

“This is not a contest, Pat. Stop comparing Deidameia to Achilles.”

“Why?!” He almost yelled.

“Because you barely know the guy!” Briseis threw her hands in frustration.

“So?” Patroclus challenged.

“It may not turn out as you think. And I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Patroclus laughed dryly. “Well, I saw how it went with Deidameia.”

Briseis stood frozen. This was not Patroclus. This was not the guy she knew and has been best friends. She shook her head in disbelief. She zipped her suitcase and threw his a last glare.

“I never thought you’d ever talk to me like that.” Her voice seemed hoarse from trying to hold back tears.

Patroclus was watching her emotionless. He didn’t know how to feel. He was angry and annoyed at Briseis for not valuing his relationship with Achilles, but he was also sad and hurt and didn’t want for Briseis to leave the house. In his mind he was screaming “Bri, don’t leave” but his mouth was not cooperating. He had learnt not to show any emotion. Not to let his guard down, when others were around. He refused to let anyone see him vulnerable. And that started after his last break up.

So when Briseis slammed the door on her way out, realization sank in and Patroclus broke down.

***

“He doesn’t give a damn, Automedon.” Briseis was sitting on Automedon’s couch, being her refuge after she left the house. She was currently sprawled on the couch, her head propped on Automedon’s chest as he was trying to comfort her. When he opened the door, all excited about Briseis coming over but not admitting it he was faced with a tear-eyed Briseis half-dragging her suitcase.

“I’m sure it’s not like that. You know, Pat. He can be quite stubborn sometimes.” Automedon tried to resonate Patroclus’ attitude, although he was a bit baffled by his behavior as well.

“He just stood there watching me leave. And the words he said… I mean, I didn’t want to insult him. I’m just concerned he may get his hopes up higher than he should. It’s just been a week for Christ’s sake!”

Automedon sighed. “Well, Achilles is a good guy. I know him for a long time, but…” He just scratched his neck and hesitated to say anything more, which caught Briseis attention who had whipped her head towards him, looking at him confused and impatient for him to continue talking.

“But what, Automedon?” She urged and Automedon dropped his gaze to his hands. “Tell me.” She pressed him.

“Well, he can be a little difficult and sometimes stubborn with his partners.” He finally said but Briseis knew better than Automedon describing “difficult” or “stubborn” as something completely negative.

“You’re not telling me something. Come on, Automedon. I need to know. We’re talking about my best friend here. Tell me, please.”

Automedon took a big breath before starting speaking. “Well, he can be a little overprotective and a bit possessive. That was the reason he broke up with his past relationship. He would get jealous over people talking to him and he once got into a fight. A big one. He was a bit abusive back then. The police was called and he actually got to the station. Thank God his mum has connection everywhere so she bailed him out.”  

“What?! Seriously?”

Automedon nodded. “But that doesn’t mean, he’s like that anymore. We can’t judge him from his past. Plus, we didn’t hear anything like that from Patroclus. So, I think it’s alright now.”

Briseis was still looking worried and Automedon noticed it. “You don’t understand.” She stood up from the couch and paced back and forth in front of Automedon.

“Why? What is it?”

Briseis pulled at her hair a bit. “Patroclus. Patroclus broke up with his last relationship because he was abusive.”

“Abusive?”

“He would get jealous and beat him up.” Her throat felt tight and she saw Automedon staring at her bewildered.

“I don’t think this will happen. It’s not like that.” Automedon whispered but he was unsure although he tried to cover it.

“Who was Achilles’ last relationship anyway?” Briseis asked curious. He would like to know which guy – because it was a guy from Automedon’s used pronouns – so as to have a picture of the guy in her head. Trying to figure out who Achilles was so overprotective with. “Do I know him?”

The answer that left Automedon’s mouth hit her harder than bricks.

“ _Hector_.”

***

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Achilles had his fingers tangled in Patroclus’ hair. He had called him to see how it went with Briseis and if tonight was still on.

Patroclus just sighed, trying hard not to burst into tears again. When Briseis slammed the door and left, Patroclus broke into tears. The tears were a mixture of anger and sadness. He couldn’t interpret his feeling 100%. He was letting himself drowning in his sorrow when his phone rang and saw Achilles’ name flashing on the screen. He contemplated picking it up or just leaving it ringing until it stopped, but then he thought of it better. He cleared his throat and smiled a little so as not to let Achilles worry.

So here he was now, laying on Achilles’ bed, feeling like shit but pretending he was fine.

“I’m fine.” He mumbled.

“You’re not. And that’s ok. She’s your best friend. She just needs some time.” Achilles said pecking his forehead.

“Yeah, I guess so.” He hadn’t told him everything that Briseis had accused him of, because he didn’t want for Achilles to feel bad, so he just said that she was angry for losing her job.

“My mom said she talked to Lycomedes but he’s stubborn and won’t change his mind.”

“It’s ok, Achilles. Your mom has done enough and she doesn’t even know me.” Patroclus chuckled.

“That can be easily fixed.” Achilles smirked and Patroclus cocked his head to the side to look at him.

“I have a feeling that I’m not gonna like it…”

“Oh shut up.” Achilles ruffled his hair. “I was thinking of us three, me, you and my mom, having lunch tomorrow since you have the afternoon shift at the coffee shop.”

Patroclus thought about it. Did he really want to meet Achilles’ mom at such an early point and especially after the feeling he got from her in the kitchen the first time they met? But on the other side, she had helped him keep his job, even though that cost Briseis’ job and probably their friendship, but after all, she didn’t know about this turn and she tried to fix. Also, why was Achilles so eager for Patroclus to meet his mom? Does this mean their relationship was heading more serious? This is what he thought? It’s been only a little bit more than a week since they started dating and he wants him to meet his mom? But the question is, does he really want to meet her?

Achilles was looking at him expectantly. “Ok, lunch will do.” He finally gave in. That would be a great opportunity to thank her for actually trying to help him keep his job.

Achilles’ smile grew wider and leaned in to give him a rough kiss on the lips, which Patroclus didn’t complain. “Thanks, babe. You’ll see she is totally ok with you, with us. She told me herself, but you’ll see it on your own.”

Patroclus didn’t feel particularly excited about it, more like nervous, but seeing Achilles like that definitely made up for his decision.

“So, you’re gonna tell her?” Patroclus asked.

“Well, I already did.” He gave him a sheepish smile. Patroclus was confused. “I told her this morning actually.”

Patroclus’ eyes widened. “How did you know I’d say yes?” He threw his hands in the air.

“Shot in the dark.” He shrugged and Patroclus slapped him lightly on his arm.

“Idiot.” Patroclus muttered and Achilles laughed.

***

“I don’t care, Hermes. Find anything you can about the boy. I need to know everything. His past schools, his relationship with his parents, his past _boyfriends_.” Thetis spat the last word tasting like venom in her mouth.

 _“You know, I’m only delivering mail at the University.”_ The voice from the other end of the speaker said.

“And you also manage the school files, not to mention that you are one of the biggest gossipers in town.” Thetis smirked darkly. “And if you, by any chance, aim for higher positions to list in you pathetic CV than the ones I just listed, you better do your job properly and give me what I want.”

Hermes could be heard sighing at the other end of the line. “Well, so far, I only know that he’s a med student.”

“That’s not good enough.” Thetis voice was threatening. “You better have a whole file on him by tomorrow or else you should probably kiss your promotion goodbye, mail boy.”

“Ok, I’ll have your information by tomorrow.”

“You better.” She said and hang up the phone.

She sat on the chair that was standing opposite the mirror. “Well, Patroclus, let’s see who you really are.” She told to herself looking at her reflection.

***

“Why is it such a big deal?”

Briseis was pacing back and forth in the room letting the information Automedon gave her, sink in. Hector. She knew that name. She knew him. He was a well-built guy, very popular in the football team. All girls were drooling over him. Briseis didn’t know he was actually gay, or bi according to Automedon since he was now in a relationship with Andromache and he seemed pretty smitten over it. Briseis had heard whispers in the hallways about him, but it was probably all bullshit, some rumors talking about him being gay and others that he had fucked every girl in his major. Briseis had stopped believing in rumors after the one instance where they were saying that Chiron, the coach of the football team had horse legs. He was handicapped and he was moving around in his wheelchair covering his legs with a blanket since he didn’t like how thin they looked. Some people thought it was because he was half a horse. She literally had to hold herself from rolling her eyes that hard.

But the biggest problem about Hector was not the persona or the rumors surrounding his name. It was his brother, Paris. The guy Patroclus had dated and was in love with and treated him like shit. Paris never really liked to refer to his brother or talk about him since they were not as close as everyone in the school seemed to think. It was just for the people’s eyes that the two hang around together. Hector was very popular. Paris was not. In order for Paris to get some fame around campus he decided to put off his dispute with his older brother and make it seem like they were very close. The Priamides brothers quickly became a thing around school. However, rumors were going around that Paris was actually gay and had been seeing a guy in secret. The guy being Patroclus. Hector got really mad, accusing his brother of ruining his reputation, so he told him to cut it off with Patroclus. Paris’ homosexuality was the reason of the brothers’ dispute in the first place. When Paris came out to his father as bisexual in high school and started dating guys publicly, Hector was furious. He told him that he should have kept it a secret and that this would have been his doom later in university.

So Hector had come up with a plan. One night they were going out and drinking until they were shit-faced, when a bunch of girls approached their table when other co-players of Hector’s team were sitting. One of the girls sat on Paris’ lap and started kissing him and things went from there. Hector made sure that someone took a picture of it and it circled around campus so as any “gay” rumors would be debunked. That’s how Patroclus found out about his cheating and ended things for good.

“Hector is Paris’ brother. You know, Paris, the guy Patroclus used to date.” She said collapsing on the couch next to him. She was getting exhausted just by thinking of what had happened back then.

“Oh, fuck. Yeah, I had forgotten that.” Automedon gasped. “And so? What could happen? That’s in the past.”

Automedon had a point. Both Achilles and Patroclus had broken up with them a long time ago, so what could happen? And not only that, but they had kept their relationships hidden, so no one but their closest friends knew. That was why Briseis never knew about Hector and Achilles. Sure she heard rumors about Hector being bi, but there were just rumors. Most girls – and guys – were even turned on with the idea of Hector fucking both women and men. His looks preceded him as to be one of the hottest boys for both girls and boys. The other being Achilles himself. The artistic boy who played guitar at the local pub and made hearts melt with his angelic voice.

“I guess you’re right.” Briseis gave up. “But how come no one knew about Hector and Achilles?” She questioned.

“Well, that was kind of mutual. I mean, Hector didn’t really want anyone up his business so he was pretty tight on being seen, but when everyone actually thought it was pretty hot being bi, he just let it go with the flow. It was Achilles then who didn’t want to be public.”

Briseis scrunched her nose in confusion. Achilles had been pretty open about him and Patroclus. “Why?”

“Because he didn’t want their relationship to work as ladder for Hector to climb up higher socially. They had fought actually about it.”

“Well, I agree with him. You can’t sexualize your own sexuality. Being “hot” just because you’re bi? It doesn’t sound right, but he sounds like a guy who would exploit anything for fame.” Automedon nodded in agreement.

“He is.” Automedon said. “But I’m not that worried about Hector. I’m more worried about his mom, Thetis.”

“Why?”

“She never got over the fact that Achilles is gay and dating guys.”

“She may as well get over it by now.” Briseis smirked.

“I’m worried about Patroclus. We don’t know what she’s able to do.”

Briseis nudged him with her elbow lightly. “You worry too much. We worry too much. I mean, we don’t have a solid reason to blame anyone. It’s just the past.”

Automedon let out a deep sigh. “I guess you’re right.” He said. “We should think about ourselves too.” He looked Briseis in her eyes.

Briseis felt uncomfortable. “What do you mean?” She looked at her hands.

“I think we should talk about it.”

“About what?” She didn’t take her eyes off her hands.

“About the kiss. About what happened. I can’t pretend like it didn’t happen. You know I have a crush on you for so long, so I can’t ignore that we actually kissed.”

Briseis turned so she could look at him. “Automedon-”

“Just tell me the truth, Bri. Do you like me or not? And I don’t mean as a friend.”

Did she like Automedon? She couldn’t refuse that after the kiss she was feeling a little weird in her stomach. It was like this kiss had unveiled emotions about him that there were there but they were bottled up deep inside. She always thought she liked him as a friend, and when they were hanging out together she found herself laughing harder than she should at his jokes or lingering her gaze a few seconds too long. It was also the fact that Deidameia must have sensed something to make such a big fuss. She was actually pretty smart and maybe that’s the reason she was always “teasing” Automedon. It wasn’t for fun, she was making a statement. That Briseis was hers and not his. And maybe that’s why Briseis was getting more and more annoyed to the point of fighting with Deidameia about it. Because inside her she was actually thinking about Automedon and being his, but she was just too scared to admit it. She always liked girls after all. She figured that out from high school when she was crushing hard on her geography teacher and she knew something was off. She didn’t even have a relationship with a boy just a kiss one night at a club where they were both drunk and Briseis remembered hating every second of it. That’s why she was sure was gay and came out to her parents just before she was to leave for college.

Briseis was looking him in the eyes and Automedon felt his heart shutter when no reply was coming from her lips. He turned his head and looked at the other way, ready to stand up and leave to prepare the room Briseis for Briseis to stay, when he was cut off by Briseis faded voice.

“Yes.” She almost whispered. “Yes, I like you more than a friend. And it was probably from a long time ago.” She admitted.

They were looking at each other. Briseis quite embarrassed from her confession, which was a first for her since she was always upfront and confident, and Automedon completely stunned.

Briseis was ready to say something when he felt Automedon’s lips crashing on hers.

“That’s all I needed to know.” Automedon mumbled and deepened the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like my chapters? Let me know!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too many things are happening in this chapter and it's CRAZY! Also, new characters are introduced lol. It's been a week since I updated even though I felt like it was going to be longer lmao. THIS IS TOO LONG! My longest so far (14.5k) :P I hope you enjoy it regardless! Happy Reading! xx
> 
> P.S. Write in the comments below what you think of this chapter and speculations of what's going to happen in the next chapter! x

“I see you woke up, sleepyhead.” Achilles smirked, while he chopped some carrots. Patroclus yawned standing at the kitchen doorframe. He had woken up a few minutes ago and when he saw that Achilles body was missing from his side, he panicked for a few seconds but the strong aroma from food led him to the kitchen where Achilles was currently chopping some vegetables. 

“What are you doing?” Patroclus walked behind him and wrapped his arms around Achilles waist giving him a sloppy kiss on the back of his neck.  

“It’s for lunch today. You forgot?” Achilles turned briefly to give him a look and went to the fridge to fetch some eggs. Patroclus scrunched up his nose in confusion; then he remembered about Achilles’ suggestion to have lunch together with his mom and a rush of nervousness shot up his body.  

“No, of course not.” He lied. Achilles gave him a side eye. He knew he had forgotten about it. Or that he wanted to. 

“Do you want me to cancel it? I can tell my mom that you were called in for an early shift.” Achilles offered but Patroclus shook his head quickly. 

“No, I want to.” He said.  

Achilles relaxed a bit. “Good.” He offered him a smile. “Now can you help me with the pasta?”  

Patroclus nodded and went to wash his hands at the sink. Achilles gave him a few instructions since he knew Patroclus' zero knowledge on food and since Achilles really wanted this lunch to work, everything had to be perfect. Truth is, that Achilles was expecting a lot from this lunch. He found it a good opportunity to show his mom that he was truly happy with Patroclus. This was who he is. Gay and proud about it. And he had found someone as amazing. Patroclus was the calm force that he needed in his life. He was not like him. He was quite actually the opposite. He never got into a fight in his life, he was barely drinking, he preferred a quite night at home watching a movie with lots of popcorn and he was passionate about medicine. He wanted to be a doctor because he loved helping people and he was working hard for it. They’ve been together for almost ten days and to Achilles it felt like he knew Patroclus his whole life. He couldn’t explain it. This feeling he felt in his gut whenever he was with Patroclus felt strange. A new, strange but beautiful feeling that for all his 20 years he’d been in this earth has never felt before.  

He could see Patroclus with the corner of his eye while he was draining the pasta and adding some butter. His brows were furrowed in concentration and Achilles wished he had a camera with him to capture every second of him. The boy was gorgeous; his curls wild sticking all over the place and his cheeks still a bit flushed from the sleep. His tongue was sticking out between his teeth as he was mixing the pasta with the soft butter.  

“Is your mom here?” Patroclus finally asked, catching Achilles attention. He had finished with pasta and he left the hot pot aside, wiping his hands in the towel.  

“No. She said she had to do something before lunch but she should be here any time now.” Achilles was stirring the sauce on the pan adding a pinch of salt. “If you want, you can go get changed. I’ll get from here.” He smiled. 

“You forgot I’ve got not other clothes with me.” Patroclus scratched the back of neck. He was leaning his back at the counter watching Achilles moving around the kitchen with such a grace that Patroclus found astonishing.  

“You can borrow something from me.” He shrugged casually and Patroclus thought about it. He finally nodded. “Just try not to look very sexy.” He winked and Patroclus blushed. 

“Shut up.” Patroclus mumbled and walked out of the kitchen listening to Achilles’ laughing all the way to the bedroom. 

***

Briseis and Automedon had been silent. They were laying on the bed their backs against the chest of the bed. Briseis had the sheet clutched to her chest while Automedon's was barely wrapped around his lower half, while he was bare chested. Hair all messed up and cheeks flushed. No one dared to speak since they had woken up. 

“What did we do?” Briseis cringed both at the stupid question and the tone of her voice. She sounded surprised and confused which made Automedon laugh awkwardly.  

“Well, I think you know, but in case you forgot, it’s called sex.” Automedon said as a matter of fact. He sounded a bit hurt. Didn’t she want this? After they confessed their feelings to one another – well basically Briseis finally admitting her feelings since Automedon’s were pretty well known – he had asked her for permission before moving towards the sexual part and she agreed. What had changed now? Didn’t she like it? Automedon looked over at her, anxiously only to be met with her big, brown eyes staring at him. “Did you regret it?” He finally asked, his voice low dripping with guilt. If she regretted it, Automedon would hate himself.  

Briseis was watching him confused and she didn’t say anything for a few seconds. “No.” She said finally.  

“Then, what is it?”  

Briseis sighed and looked at her hands that were folded in her lap. “It was... It was my first time.” She admitted. Automedon opened his mouth to say something but Briseis interrupted him. “With a boy, I mean.” She added, chuckling.  

“Why didn’t you tell me? I should have waited.” 

“I didn’t want you to wait.” Briseis smiled softly. “I wanted what happened last night. So don’t feel bad about anything.” She reassured him and he relaxed a bit. 

Automedon scooted over next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and Briseis rested her head on his chest. It was comforting for the both of them. This silence that was taking over them this time.  

“So...did you like it for your first time?” Automedon asked a little nervous for her answer. 

Briseis chuckled and turned her head so she was facing him. “Um... I don’t remember. May need some reminder.” She smirked and Automedon grinned at her smacking his lips on hers.  

They were kissing when the buzz of Automedon’s phone made them broke apart. He sighed tiredly, and reached over to grab it.  

It was a text from Achilles.  

 _Dudeeeee_ _I’m having lunch with my mom and Patroclus today!!! Wish me luck_  

Automedon’s eyes widened at the text.  

“Who is it?” Briseis asked.  

“Achilles.” Automedon replied while his fingers were flying over the keyboard. “Him and Pat are having lunch with his mom today.”  

“What?!”  

“I know...” Automedon sighed. “I have a bad feeling of Thetis wanting to have dinner with Patroclus.”  

“Why? What can she do?”  

“I have no idea.” He ran a hand through his hair. “And that’s what I’m afraid of.” 

***

“Odysseus!” Odysseus was rolling out of bed and he could smell pancakes from the kitchen when his phone had started ringing and Automedon’s name was flushing on the screen. 

“Good morning to you, too, sunshine.” Odysseus smiling stifling a yawn from escaping his mouth. 

“Cut the crap, Ody. It’s serious!” Automedon wasn’t yelling but his voice was loud enough for Odysseus and his foggy mind from sleep.  

“Unless your house is on fire or you’re drowning, nothing is too serious for you to wake me the fuck up.”  

“Achilles and Patroclus are having lunch today with Thetis.”  

“What?!” Odysseus jolted from the bed, now fully woken. “How did that happen?”  

Automedon sighed. “I’m afraid you have lost a couple of episodes, mate.”  

“Well, I’m sure this can be fixed. Breakfast at mine. Now get your ass here. I smell pancakes.” Odysseus smiled to himself thinking of Penelope waking up before him and preparing breakfast. She was an early bird and usually he would wake up as well after a while, feeling the bed beside him empty and cold.  

“Yeah about that...” Automedon hesitated and Odysseus scrunched up his nose in confusion. 

“What is it? You’re literally 2 minutes away.”  

“It’s not that.”  

“Then, what?”  

Automedon huffed a breath. “Can Briseis come as well?”  

Odysseus stopped. “Yeah, sure. But what is Briseis doing-” 

“I told you Odysseus, you’ve missed a lot. I’ll explain everything.”  

Odysseus agreed and told him to get both their asses over quickly because the pancakes will be getting cold.  

“Kids, you leave them a day alone and they fuck everything up.” Odysseus thought and got up from the bed to walk to the bathroom before informing Penelope about their visit there.  

He stretched his arms behind his back and put on a clean t shirt before going to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. He was obsessed with being clean and taking care of oneself. He had countless times scolded Achilles and Automedon for their poor hygiene sometimes. Both of them had come up with calling him the “dad” of their group. Odysseus could take the title. He was, after all, the most responsible of the bunch and he was glad Penelope was the same as well.  

After he was clean, he walked to the kitchen. Penelope was humming a song and was too caught up flipping pancakes so Odysseus crept up behind her and gave her a kiss on the cheek making Penelope jump from scare.  

“You scared me!” Penelope put her hand on her chest taking a hurt look. Odysseus was looking at her with a sheepish smile on his lips. “No pancakes for you.” She said sternly and went back to the pan.  

“So there’d be more for our guests.” Odysseus smirked and Penelope whipped her head to the side to look at him.  

“What guests?” She furrowed her brows.  

“Automedon and Briseis are coming over for breakfast.” He shrugged and took an apple from the bowl that was placed on the table. 

“I assume it’s not because of my pancakes.”  

“Why do you say that, baby? Your pancakes are delicious!” Odysseus took a bite from his apple. 

“Spit it out, pirate.” Penelope smirked at the word “pirate”. She started using that word after one drunken night Odysseus had confessed to her that he wanted to be a pirate and sail the word with a boat. Penelope had laughed but she also found it cute that his dreams were carrying a something more careless that a child would only dream about it.  

“There’s been a lot going and no one made the effort of informing us. I mean, we’re the parents of this crazy bunch.”  

“Ody, my love, you’re blathering again.” Penelope said, placing the last pancake on the plate and starting a new mix since they would be more of them. 

“Achilles’ mother, Thetis, is having lunch with Achilles and Patroclus today. Both me and Automedon are wary about the fact that she agreed on having dinner with one of Achilles’ boyfriends, taking into consideration her history with Achilles’ past relationships.”  

Penelope cracked the eggs and poured the flour whisking them all together in the bowl while listening to Odysseus. “Do you have any idea what she might do? It’s just a lunch. I don’t think she can do much. What? Poison him?” Penelope joked about the last part bit she saw Odysseus tensing. She turned serious again. “Odysseus, don’t tell me...”  

Odysseus sighed. “It’s something that Achilles don’t know. Nobody actually knows apart from me and Automedon. That’s why we are very worried about their little get together. I’m sure if Achilles knew she wouldn’t let her near Patroclus.”  

“Odysseus, you’re scaring me.”  

Before Odysseus could say anything the door opened and Automedon with Briseis let themselves in. Automedon had a key to Odysseus' and so did Odysseus and Achilles. It was just in case they had an emergency, so they could barge in. However good-natured this was, just three days ago, Achilles had barged in to Odysseus’ house since apparently Odysseus wasn’t picking up his phone and Achilles thought the worst, and he walked in on Odysseus and Penelope having sex. Although Penelope had hidden under the covers – Odysseus thinking she was probably embarrassed and humiliated – he started apologizing (after having kicked Achilles out and threatened to take his key) when he heard Penelope laughing under the covers. When Odysseus asked her why she was laughing, she just kissed him and said that he didn’t see Achilles face when he saw them. “It was a mixture of pain, embarrassment and 'oh shit'. It was like he saw his parents having sex.” Odysseus had laughed as well and said, “Well, technically we kind of taken upon this role.” Penelope had rolled her eyes, “Ok, daddy, where were we?” which turned on Odysseus.  

“We smell pancakes. My mouth is already watering.” Automedon said loudly and took a seat on the table with Briseis following him taking the seat next to him. 

“How are you, Pe?” Briseis asked.  

“Trying not to burn myself.” She replied flipping a pancake and placing it on the plate. “Other than that, I’m ok, what about you?”  

“A little sore.” Briseis replied and Odysseus raised his eyebrows at Automedon, who smirked.  

Odysseus blew a breath. “We have a lot to talk about.” 

Odysseus took a seat at the table and Penelope placed the plates filled with pancakes on the table along with butter, syrup and honey.  

“But first, let us all enjoy these delicious pancakes.” Automedon said and everyone started digging in. 

***

“Tell me what you got.” Thetis took off her chunky sunglasses; her elbows were resting on the table and she clasped her hands together under her chin.  

“Ok, this is what I gathered.” Hermes was sitting across from her. He had a baseball cap and sunglasses on, and in front of him was a disappointing cappuccino which had bought from the cafeteria. “Patroclus Menoitides. 21 years old, studying medicine. He’s a good student, one of the best as they’ve told me. He works at Lycomedes local coffee shop. His mom passed away two years ago. He has only his father. Patroclus and his dad doesn’t getting along and rumour has it it’s because of Patroclus sexuality.”  

At the last statement Thetis scoffed. Her lips curling at the end and her eyes went cold. Then, all of a sudden a smirk was playing on her lips. Maybe this rift between father and son would actually work in her favour.  

“Any siblings?” 

“No. He’s an only child.”  

“Tell me about his past relationships.” Thetis leaned back into the chair and folded her arms underneath her chest.  

“They say he was in a relationship with Paris Priamides. But no one knows for sure. Some people say the hid it because of Paris' older brother, Hector, who didn’t want his brother being known as the fat kid, and others they were never together since Paris was going out with girls. There are also photos of Paris with a girl kissing at a club. They say now that Paris is seeing a girl. But no one is sure because this girl is actually in a relationship with another guy.”  

Thetis hummed to herself. “Is that it?”  

Hermes gulped and hesitated for a moment. “There is something more.”  

“Speak, then.” Thetis snapped. 

“It’s about Hector. Paris’ older brother.” 

“What about him?” 

Hermes took a sip from his now cold coffee before letting out a huffed sigh. 

“They say that he was in a relationship with Achilles.”  

***

“I told you we shouldn’t leave the kids alone.” Odysseus looked over at Penelope who shook her head but then nodded in agreement.  

“This is serious.” Automedon said and took a gulp from his orange juice.  

“You guys make me worried sick with all this 'serious' tone.” Briseis was picking on her leftover pancake on the plate.  

“It is. I think it is time to tell you all what happened.” Automedon shifted his gaze to Odysseus who nodded looking serious.  

Briseis lifted her face to look at the both of them. “What is it?”  

Odysseus sighed and clasped his hands together tucking them under his chin. “What you’re about to hear should stay between the four of us. Achilles doesn’t know anything and we would like for it to stay that way.”  

“Ody...” Penelope gave him a look to stop being dramatic and get on with it.  

“Ok. So this happened two years ago. Me and Achilles had developed a good friendship and we were hanging out a lot. After a while, we met Automedon and the three of us were going out pretty frequently. Achilles had told us he’d been seeing someone but he wanted to keep it under wraps because his mom doesn’t approve and he really didn’t want to start fighting with her since she was the one paying the bills – mind that Achilles didn’t have a proper job back then, performing on the streets doesn’t offer you the comfiest of lives and it sure as hell don’t pay rent. He told us his name was Diomedes and he was a pretty chill guy. A smart one may I add. One night we were at a pub getting completely shit faced. Achilles was completely drunk so me and Automedon decided to drop them off first and then go back to ours. Yes, back then I had the pleasure of sharing a flat with Automedon.” Odysseus raised a brow at Automedon and he just shook his head, smirking.  

“So anyway, Achilles ended up falling asleep in the car so we had to carry him back inside the house. Thank God, Diomedes had the keys in his pocket so we could get in quickly. He was quite heavy. Anyway, we opened the door and what we saw was Thetis herself, sitting in the kitchen. Back then, we didn’t know who she was or how she looked like. Just what Achilles had told us. I will never forget the hatred in her eyes when she saw us carrying her son. We carried him to the bed and when we went back to the living room to leave, she told us to sit with her. She introduced herself and I knew we were screwed. She was asking who we were and then, Diomedes did the stupidest thing he could have ever done. Before any of us could butt in and say that we were all just friends having a jolly night, Diomedes said that he and Achilles had been dating for some time. I guess it was his foggy mind and the alcohol kicking in, but I saw it in his face that he regretted it as soon as he said it.”  

“We were about to leave when Thetis offered Diomedes to stay over since he was apparently Achilles’ boyfriend and he was quite drunk himself. He stayed behind and we left. Then, I figured that I had dropped my car keys probably while we were carrying Achilles so I went back in. And this is where it gets messy.” Odysseus looked at everyone.  

“I assume neither Thetis nor Diomedes heard me coming, too caught up talking. They were talking quite loudly and I stay half-hidden to listen to what they were saying. Thetis was lecturing him that Achilles was not gay and he would find a girl and get married eventually and he was wasting his time. He told me that if he wouldn’t leave him alone that he would regret it and that she was not kidding. I was there for quite some time and Automedon over here must have wondered what took me so long so he came. I practically had to yank myself on him and slap my hand on his mouth for making any noise and then, we saw it. Thetis pulled out a gun and was pointing at Diomedes.” Penelope’s and Briseis' eyes were huge like saucers at the word 'gun'.  

“She didn’t shoot him, thankfully. Diomedes must have shitted at his pants. He went pale and his eyes were wide. She only laughed harshly at him, the gun still pointed at him. She told him to leave immediately and find an excuse and never bother Achilles again. Diomedes just furiously nodded and was ready to almost run out of the house. We quickly ran and hid behind some bushes as Diomedes was exiting the house. And of course, we didn’t return for the keys. We walked home, shocked and terrified. We never spoke to Achilles about it.”   

Both girls were stunned with what they have just listened. His mother was crazy. She wasn’t just homophobic she seemed like a complete lunatic.  

“What did Diomedes tell Achilles?” Penelope asked, still shocked.  

“He told him that he was going to college in another state away, and their relationship couldn’t work being long distance. Achilles tried to convince him to change his mind, but he just hang up after a while and never replied to Achilles’ texts. He was a mess.” Odysseus sighed sadly.  

“But... But why is she doing all this? Just because Achilles likes boys?” Briseis had gone pale thinking Patroclus could be in danger.  

“I don’t think it’s only that. I think she has an obsession with Achilles. She wants him to be the best for some reason. Best in everything. I don’t even know what she really has in mind. She was always very strict with him as a child. She had a whole life planned out for him and when Achilles came out and later left from home, she lost it.”  

Automedon was quite ever since Odysseus had started talking. Odysseus took notice of it, thinking it must be from the memory, but he seemed completely lost in his own thoughts. “Automedon, what are you thinking?”  

Automedon sighed, rubbing his temples. “Something weird happened. I wanted to tell you after breakfast when we would be on our own, but there’s no point in hiding anything right now. They know.” He nodded towards Penelope and Briseis. 

“What happened?” Odysseus furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.  

“While I was waiting for Briseis to get dressed, I went outside to collect the mail and saw Nestor walking on the street. We caught up and then he told me if anyone weird came to me to ask me about Patroclus. I was confused when he first told me and he said there was a strange fellow going around campus and asking things. Not particularly about Pat, just generally. He told me he asked about rumours and he heard Hector’s and Paris’ name been thrown around.”  

“Do you think this could be Thetis' doing?” It was more like a statement rather than a question coming out from Odysseus’ mouth. Automedon nodded. 

“What are you saying? That Thetis is digging up on Pat?” Briseis asked desperately.  

“Seems so.” Odysseus pointed.  

“Oh my God.” Penelope whispered in disbelief.  

“I think Patroclus may be in danger.” Automedon mumbled and Briseis’ blood went cold in her veins. 

“We need to do something!” Briseis threw her hands in the air in desperation. 

“I agree, my dear Briseis and we can start by crashing this lunch date, today.” Odysseus announced and both Briseis and Penelope looked at him surprised, while Automedon smirked. 

***

“I think this is quite big but I like it.” Patroclus walked into the kitchen still looking and adjusting the t-shirt he had picked from Achilles’ wardrobe. He was trying to find something more formal and clean, but Achilles was more of a casual type and the shirts that were neatly folded at the bottom of his wardrobe were crazy expensive and Patroclus figured it'd be best not to mess with those. He could spill anything that couldn’t get off afterwards and he definitely didn’t have the money to pay it back to Achilles. So instead, he went for the nicest t-shirt he could find. It was a white one with a logo that Patroclus couldn’t recognise since he hadn’t been shopping in almost two years. Money was tight and he’d rather be paying the bills and tuition fees rather than clothes. He kept his own jeans since they were black and matched the t-shirt and tried to comb his hair with his fingers. Lost cause. 

Achilles was wiping the counter since everything was ready and turned around to face Patroclus. He wasn’t speaking for a few seconds and Patroclus was feeling insecure. “It doesn’t look good, does it?” He scratched the back of his neck.  

“Quite the opposite actually. You look fucking hot in my clothes.” He almost growled and approached Patroclus holding him by the waist, bringing him closer to him.  

Patroclus blushed and hid his face with his hands. “Stop it, Achilles.” He mumbled through his hands.  

Achilles chuckled. “And I see you have quite an expensive taste.” He smirked and Patroclus looked at him confused. “It’s a Gucci t-shirt. My mom’s gift a couple years ago. I have barely worn this. How did you not notice it? It literally says Gucci on it.”  

Patroclus felt stupid. “I didn’t notice.” He didn’t want to tell Achilles that he hadn’t been shopping for years and the clothes he had were a couple thousands old. And they were all cheap. His father never really gave Patroclus money to buy clothes. His mom wasn’t working so he couldn’t really buy him anything. He had to rely on his father. Sometimes, his mom would sew his pants were they ripped or rubbed off. He felt embarrassed by it.  

“It’s ok, love. You can have it. It suits you more than it did to me.”  

“But it’s your mother’s gift. Maybe I should go change.” Patroclus said and tried to shift from Achilles’ grip and ran back to the room to change. 

Achilles grabbed his arm. “Patroclus.” There it was again with the way he said his name. Making everything stop around him. “Keep it. I want you to keep it.” His eyes were looking at Patroclus’ with sincerity and love.  

“Ok.” Patroclus whispered. Achilles leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips. They broke apart when they heard the door opening and closing and Patroclus breath caught in his throat.  

“My mother is here. Let’s go to the living room. I have prepared everything.” 

Patroclus nodded and followed Achilles to the living room. Here goes nothing, he thought.  

***

“And we're sure this is going to work?” Briseis asked beating the eggs in the bowl for the cream. 

“According to Odysseus it is.” Automedon was leaning with his back on the counter watching Briseis fumbling around the kitchen.  

The plan that Odysseus came up with was that Odysseus and Penelope would go over to Achilles’ house with the excuse of not having seen him in a couple of days. Penelope and Briseis were making a cake for them to bring over. So far so good everyone had agreed. Odysseus did not supposedly know about today’s lunch with Thetis since Achilles had only texted Automedon. So, Automedon couldn’t show up because it would look suspicious and of course Briseis had fought with Patroclus and couldn’t come over either. Not to mention that no one knew that Automedon and Briseis were a thing. However that didn’t mean that Briseis and Automedon would be staying home waiting for the other two. They had another mission. While Odysseus and Penelope would be having lunch with them, they had to sneak inside Thetis room from the window that looked in the backyard and find anything they thought it looks suspicious. Anything that could help then figure out if Thetis was up to something.  

“You know we have the toughest part, right?” Briseis told Automedon. She was whisking the cream in the pot.  

“Yes and if we screw up it’s on them. They need to keep them on the table and notify us for any movement or time. Or else we’ll get caught.”  

“I’m kind of nervous, you know.” Briseis sighed. She was spreading the cream on the cake and put it on the fridge for it to cool down for a while.  

“ We’ll be alright. Think that we’re doing it for Pat.” Automedon offered her a smile.  

“Ok.” She said and Automedon hugged her.  

“Well, lovebirds,” Odysseus voice caught their attention, “how do we look?” They were dressing up so it would look more convincing. Odysseus was wearing his dressed trousers and a baby blue shirt while Penelope was wearing a striped dressed that reached just below her knee.  

“Parents looking good.” Automedon chuckled.  

“Well, kids this is very serious business. We need to look out best.”  

“Come on, Ody. Don’t be such a show off.” Penelope rolled her eyes. “Briseis, everything alright with the cake?” Penelope had left Briseis to take care of the cream while she went to dress.  

Briseis nodded. “It’s in the fridge to cool off.”  

“Great.” Odysseus clasped his hands together. “So we're ready to start going. Automedon, Briseis,” Odysseus looked at them both, “as soon as we're inside we’ll text you to inform you whether everything is clear so you can come in.”  

“How do we know the window will be open?” Briseis questioned already finding holes in Odysseus’ plan.  

“Achilles’ house has three bedrooms. One he stays in, one that uses as his music room and one he has for guests. So, Thetis will be staying at that one. I remember about two weeks ago he had told me that the window of that room was broken and that he tried to fix it but he only made it worse so it wasn’t closing at all. You can lightly push it and it will open. I saw it myself when he called me over in case I could fix it. I could have fixed it back then, I’m good with craft work, but I needed some of my tools that I have in my storage room so I told him another time. Well, I guess I forgot to go over and he seemed to have forgotten as well since he never mentioned it since then.” Odysseus explained.  

“How do you know he hasn’t fixed it since then?” Penelope asked taking the cake out of the fridge.  

“We’re talking about Achilles. I doubt he would remember he has a broken window. Especially now that he’s with Patroclus all the time. I don’t think he has any mind left in his big head.” Odysseus replied chuckling.  

“True.” Automedon pointed out.  

“Are you ready, darling?” Odysseus asked Penelope who was preparing the cake. Penelope nodded. “So we shall go, then.”  

“This lunch will be interesting.” Automedon murmured as Odysseus and Penelope went to their car followed by Automedon and Briseis who they would walk their way there.  

***

They were all eating peacefully. Thetis seemed to be in a rather good mood, smiling at the both of them. When she saw Patroclus and the t-shirt he was wearing her eyes darkened but she quickly recovered commenting that it was a gift he had gotten for Achilles and Patroclus being Patroclus quickly offered to change with Achilles tugging his arm not to move and Thetis telling him that he actually suited him, so Patroclus relaxed.  

“So, Patroclus,” Thetis started, taking a sip of her wine, “you live alone here? Your family?”  

Patroclus gulped the bite of his food and sipped of his water. “I am living with a friend. My family is not here.”  

“You have any siblings?” She took a bite of her pasta. She was doing everything so gracefully that if they lived in another era, Patroclus would have thought she must have been a queen or something.  

Achilles was watching silently their conversation, ready to interrupt when the questions would be getting very personal. 

“No. It’s only me.” Patroclus smiled at her. 

“Oh, you must be spoiled then. An only son. Achilles would know.” Thetis grinned and Achilles looked at his plate. “So, is your mom working? It’s such a liberating thing for married women to have their own job and doing things for themselves. I would never rely on my husband.” She tried to hold back her disdain at the reference of Peleus, her ex husband and Achilles’ father.  

Patroclus’ was starting to feel a bit uneasy. “Um... She’s, she’s dead.”  

“Oh, I’m sorry, my darling.” Thetis reached over the table and rubbed his hand.  

Achilles was watching her with wide eyes. He was surprised that his mother was actually showing sympathy to Patroclus. His boyfriend. He was pleased though that she has finally come to terms and she was showing her good side. 

He was ready to say something to Thetis seeing that Patroclus was getting uneasy with the conversation about his family, when he heard the bell ringing.  

Patroclus furrowed his brows and looked at Achilles who had the same look. He stood up and went to open the door.  

At the doorway it was Odysseus and Penelope having the biggest smiles and holding a box with the cake in it.  

“Achilles, pal, how’re you doing? Can we come in? We brought cake!” Penelope handed him the box.  

Achilles stood there a bit hazed but let them in.  

“Patroclus!” Odysseus exclaimed. “Mrs Menoitides.” He acknowledged her and he saw her brows furrowed darkly at the mention of her husband’s last name.  

“Please, call me Thetis.” She said coldly but smiling at the same time.  

Odysseus nodded and turned to Achilles again.  

“We didn’t know you were having a get together.”  

“It’s ok, Odysseus.” Achilles smiled kind of awkwardly. “Please, join us.” He offered and they took a seat. “Let me get you guys plates.” He said and retreated to the kitchen. 

They were in silence waiting for Achilles to bring them plates, when Odysseus started talking, since he felt everyone being tensed. “So, Patroclus, how are you, mate? Haven’t seen you in quite a while.”

Patroclus smiled a little at him as Achilles took his seat back on the table. Penelope nudged Odysseus who fished his phone from his pocket and send a quick “go” to Automedon, barely glancing at the screen so as not to feel suspicious.

“That’s delicious.” Penelope said, taking a bite from her pasta. “Who made it?” Patroclus pointed at Achilles who smiled and nodded.

The atmosphere was a bit tensed and Thetis’ eyes were dark as if Odysseus and Penelope had walked in the wrong time. Achilles looked a bit annoyed while Patroclus felt uneasy yet a bit relieved from stopping the conversation with Thetis.

This would be harder; Odysseus thought and prayed that Automedon and Briseis had a better luck.

***

“Be careful!” Briseis whispered-yelled at Automedon who was ready to knock off a book and thankfully caught it mid-air.

“Look to the nightstand, I’ll look into the closet.” Automedon whispered and Briseis nodded.

Automedon opened the closet quietly, cringing to himself from the smallest of creaking sound the closet made, which made Briseis turn around and looking worried. “Sorry.” He whispered and Briseis turned back searching in the drawer.

He was going through her clothes, but he found nothing suspicious, just her normal clothes which all carried kind of a dramatic flair in them. Long dresses, big sleeves, mostly in the shades of black, grey and dark colours which actually complimented her pale skin and dark eyes.

“Did you find anything?” Briseis whispered.

“No, you?” Automedon half-turned to look at what she was doing.

“She has nothing here.” Briseis sighed.

Automedon turned back to the closet trying to search beneath the clothes just in case. He crouched down on his knees to have a better look but he found nothing, and he was ready to give up when his eyes fell on a suitcase underneath the bed.

“Briseis.” Automedon whispered-yelled. “There’s a suitcase under the bed.” He pointed and Briseis crouched down as well.

Automedon reached over the suitcase and pulled it out.

“What do you think it’s going to have inside?” Briseis asked anxiously.

Automedon shrugged. “We’re going to find out.” He said and unzipped the bag.

***

“If everyone is finished, we can bring the cake.” Penelope offered since the silence were hanging heavy on their shoulders.

Achilles nodded and made to stand up, but Odysseus put his hand on his shoulder stopping him. “Come on, mate. We practically crushed your family lunch and ate your food that I’m sure took time for you to prepare. Let us get the desert.” Odysseus was playing smart. If Achilles went to the kitchen he may have heard anything from the room. Who knows? He may even get into the room. Better be safe than sorry, Odysseus thought and got up with Penelope to get the cake from the kitchen.

As soon as they were safely into the kitchen and away from the other people’s hearing, Penelope let out a huge breath that she had been holding ever since they set foot in the house.

“How long do you think we can stall them?” Penelope asked, bringing the cake out of the fridge while Odysseus searched for clean plates and spoons.

“I don’t know. I can’t risk sending them a text. That’s why we agreed for them to send me a text when they were safely out of the house.” They were whispering so no one could hear them. Penelope sighed and cut the cake placing them neatly on the plates.

“If anything happens, we’re screwed, Ody.” Penelope warned him.

Odysseus rubbed his temples. “Let’s hope that they won’t screw it, then.” He said and they took the plates, leaving the kitchen.

***

“You see that right?” Automedon asked and looked at Briseis who had her eyes glued to the suitcase. “So, we were right. She is stalking him.” Automedon pointed out and held the file in his hands.

The file Automedon was holding had Patroclus’ name on it and inside everything that could be traced about Patroclus and his family. Even a few pictures probably taken from his Instagram account and printed were attached inside.  

Briseis had her gaze still locked inside in the suitcase. “This is not the worst we found, Automedon.” Briseis’eyes were filled with horror and Automedon looked at her confused until he met her gaze. Underneath a heavy coat there was something metallic that glowed. Automedon lifted the coat and their fear was confirmed.  

There was a gun. History is repeating itself, Automedon thought and looked at Briseis who was already staring at him in fear.  

They didn’t have any chance to say anything else as they were listening voices as if approaching.  

“Shit.” Automedon hissed and started zipping the suitcase.  

***

“You need to have a taste from the cake.” Odysseus tried to push the plate towards her for the third time. “Penelope spend quite some time making it. She’s an excellent baker.” Odysseus argued.  

Thetis wanted to excuse herself and go back to her room, saying she was tired and that she appreciated their gesture bringing the cake but she couldn’t eat anything else and that she would have a bite later.  

When Odysseus heard that he was alarmed immediately. He had received no texts from Automedon or Briseis which meant that Thetis couldn’t go to her room yet.  

“I don’t doubt it, my dear. I am just feeling rather tired.” She faked a smile towards them. 

“Oh, I insist.” Odysseus pressed. 

“Ody, mate, it’s no big deal. We will try it and my mother here can have some later.” Achilles said but Odysseus shook his head not dropping it that easily.  

“At least one bite. You know, Penelope over here, my love, lives for people’s feedback on her baking.” He gestured towards Penelope who was witnessing this exchange awkwardly. “Please, say something, my love.” Odysseus turned towards her and nodded desperately for her to say something and persuade her.  

“Well, I would really appreciate it if your mother, Thetis,” she turned towards her, “would have a bite from my cake. Odysseus cannot be very objective on my baking. He likes everything, so I could really use your opinion as feedback.” She smiled at her.  

Thetis sighed. “As you want.” She said and took a bite from the cake in front of her.  

Odysseus stood up. “I’m going to get some more water.” He said and approached the kitchen. He was at the door, “Does anyone want some water?” he said loudly, as for his voice to be heard to the room and give a signal to Automedon and Briseis to hurry the fuck up.  

“Can you bring me some, my love?” Penelope said loudly as well, catching up with what Odysseus was trying to do. Achilles and Patroclus who had been rather silent ever since Odysseus and Penelope came, exchanged a confused expression, but didn’t comment on it in front of his mother, who was starting to get annoyed by their behaviour.  

Odysseus poured two cups of cold water, cursing at himself and Automedon for taking so long. “Damn it, Automedon” He whispered to himself before exiting the kitchen plastering a big smile for the rest of them.  

He gave Penelope her drinks and leaned in as to kiss her, “I’m gonna kill them.” He whispered and he felt Penelope nodded and giggling probably because everyone was staring at them like they were lunatics.  

Odysseus sat down and he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He pulled it out and he saw with the corner of his eye it was a text from Automedon saying they were out. Odysseus immediately relaxed and clasped his hands underneath his chin. “So,” he turned to Thetis, “how was the cake?” 

***

“I’m gonna fucking kill you!” Odysseus pointed at Automedon. After Thetis said that she liked the cake she excused herself from the table and after a couple of minutes of Achilles and Patroclus asking them if they were drunk or high and looking at them suspiciously, they said they were just feeling a little awkward that they crushed their lunch and that they were meeting his mom and then they were gone.  

Automedon had texted him that they were in their house since it would be safer just in case Achilles would want to come over, which he highly doubt it, but he didn’t want to take his chances.  

“Calm down, Ody. It’s not time for that.” Automedon argued. “We needed to find something or everything would just have gone to waste.”  

Odysseus sighed and rubbed his temple. “Tell me then, what did you two geniuses found?”  

Automedon ran a hand through his hair before staring speaking. “First of all, our suspicions of Thetis wanting to dig up Patroclus was confirmed.” 

“What do you mean?” Penelope crossed her arms leaning to the counter. Automedon and Briseis were sitting on the table and Odysseus was standing besides Penelope.  

“We found a file with Patroclus’ name on it and some printed photos probably taken from Patroclus’ Instagram account.”  

“This is messed up.” Penelope mumbled.  

“And this is not even the worst.” Automedon sighed and Odysseus cocked an eyebrow in confusion.  

Briseis gulped. “We... We found a gun. In her suitcase.” Her hands were trembling with fear. As soon as they were out of the house and ran a few miles away, she collapsed on her knees in an alley. Automedon had to almost carry her to the house.  

“A what?!” Penelope jolted uncrossing her arms.  

“History repeats itself.” Odysseus murmured. “She hasn’t changed at all. I saw that on my own on the table. She had a fake smile and whenever Achilles looked at Patroclus and Patroclus couldn’t see her she had daggers coming out of her eyes. And Achilles probably thinks she has changed because of this disgusting act she puts on.” Odysseus was pacing back and forth.  

“What do we do?” Automedon asked. 

“Honestly, we can’t do anything right now.” Odysseus replied.  

“What?! What do you mean we can’t do anything? This is my friend we talk about and he’s in danger because of your friends lunatic mother!” Briseis had stood up and she was fuming. How could they abandon Patroclus and let him in this woman’s hands?  

“Briseis,” Penelope said calmly but Briseis was on a roll.  

“What can we do?!” Odysseus argued. 

“Talk to Achilles and tell him everything we know! I’m sure since he cares so much about Patroclus he won’t let his mom hurt him.”  

“Talk to him? And say what exactly, Briseis? That his mom had threatened his previous boyfriend with the gun, the night that we were all drunk and never said anything to him? Do you think he will believe us? Or maybe say that we broke into his house and went through Thetis' things to prove she was being shady while me and Penelope were crashing his 'family' lunch distracting them while you were violating his mother’s privacy?” Odysseus was speaking loudly and everyone’s eyes were on him. “And after Thetis’ act do you think he would really believe us? He will probably stop talking to us for good and then we would have no chance exposing her whatsoever.” He took a breath. “So the me Briseis, that’s what you want?”  

Briseis had lowered her head and was thinking about everything that Odysseus had said. He was right, there was no chance Achilles would believe them. He will probably get angry and Patroclus would agree with him as well and then they would have no chance of helping him and exposing Thetis.  

“Odysseus.” Penelope warned him. She went towards Briseis and hugged her as she felt her crying softly.  

“There’s no point in arguing.” Automedon said and rubbed Briseis' back. She broke away from Penelope and wiped her eyes. “We need to come up with a plan.”  

“And what do you suggest?” Odysseus asked him. 

“I agree with letting it as it is now. We can’t do anything. We have no proof and we’ll b looking like fools. Thetis is clever. She knows how to cover her tracks. The only thing we can do now in order to observe Thetis next moves and make sure Patroclus is ok,” he looked at Briseis at the mention of Patroclus’ name, “is to have Patroclus very closely. Which means that Briseis needs to move back with Patroclus. That way you can watch him the hours he is not at the coffee shop were I won’t be able to, and also prevent him from spending too much time at Achilles’ flat. It’s dangerous.”  

“Yeah, but he would want to see Achilles. I can’t forbid him to see him.” Briseis said. 

“You won’t forbid him.” Odysseus chimed in. “You can suggest for Achilles to come over to your flat so you get to know him better as well.” He suggested. 

“Not to mention that now that you’re going back he would do whatever you say. He would like to spend time with you. He won’t say no.” Automedon pointed out.  

“My kid is learning.” Odysseus placed a hand on his heart faking being proud. Automedon threw him an apple form the bowl on the table and Odysseus caught it in the air and took a bite, laughing.  

“But what about Thetis?” Penelope asked.  

Odysseus scratched his chin, thinking before his face broke into a mischievous grin and Penelope being clever and knowing Odysseus said, “Oh no...”  

“What is it?” Automedon asked clueless matching Briseis’ expression.  

“Thetis will be supervised by the best and most clever person I know, after me of course.” Penelope glare at him. Before anyone could say anything he added, “My beautiful and clever Penelope.” He gestured over to Penelope and she took a bow, smirking sarcastically.  

“What?”  

“How?”  

Odysseus smirked. “Didn’t you know? Penelope is a great baker.”  

***

“Two lattes and a green tea.” Automedon said and dropped his tray on the counter waiting for the order to be completed by Patroclus. The shop was almost empty with only two tables. Exam period was coming so many students were starting to prepare. Patroclus had told Achilles that as much as he loves spending time with him, right now he needed to focus on his exams and he was already falling behind. These two weeks they’ve been seeing each other, Patroclus studying was going down the drain so he really needed to get back on track or he would fail. Achilles had pouted him finding excuses and a million ridiculous reasons for them to keep seeing each other all the time but Patroclus had none of it. “It’s just two weeks. We’ll be fine.” Patroclus laughed and kissed him.  

Patroclus nodded and started preparing the drinks. “Have you talked to Odysseus?” Patroclus asked Automedon whole he was waiting for the coffee to be made.  

Automedon shook his head. “No, why?” He asked confused. 

Patroclus sighed. “He came to Achilles’ house today while we were having lunch with his mother and he was acting a bit... Weird.” He shrugged. “I don’t knwk I thought you may have known if anything was wrong.”  

“Nah... Haven’t talked to him. I was busy I guess.” That caught Patroclus’ attention and looked at him.  

“How is she?” He asked placing the coffees on the counter along with the green tea. 

“Why don’t you ask her?”  

“Because he left and won’t talk to me?” Patroclus said as a matter of fact.  

“Are you sure? You may be surprised.” Automedon smirked and before Patroclus could asked anything, be picked the tray and left.  

***

The shift was over and Patroclus was now dragging his tired legs to the house while talking to Achilles on the phone who was whining about his own studying saying that he couldn’t concentrate with Patroclus distracting him. 

“How am I distracting you? I’m not even there.” Patroclus said. 

“Baby, you’re always on my mind.” Achilles replied and Patroclus could hear the smirk in his voice.  

Patroclus’ groaned. “Stop it, Achilles. You’re so damn cheeky.” He laughed while unlocking his door.  

“You love it though.” Achilles pointed out and Patroclus laughed.  

“No I hate it.” Patroclus lied.  

“You’re a liar, Patroclus. And you need to be punished. Good boys don’t lie.” Achilles breathed in the phone making Patroclus blush.  

Patroclus’ had kicked his shoes and went straight to the kitchen to find something to eat since he was starving. He had eaten anything since the lunch, though he knew all his cupboards and the fridge would be empty.  

“Achilles.” Patroclus said warningly.  

He opened the fridge ready to be faced with literal nothing, only to be surprised with his fridge being full.  

“Wait” he said to himself but Achilles heard it too. 

“What happened?”  

“The fridge was empty again, figured I might as well go to this grocery shopping we’d been talking about for ages.” Briseis said and Patroclus turned around shocked. “Since you’re too lazy to do it yourself.” She added smirking. Patroclus was smiling from ear to ear seeing Briseis standing in front of him.  

“Achilles, I’ll  you in a few.” He said and hang up.  

“You’re back.” Patroclus stated.  

“As you can see.”  

“So you’re not mad at me anymore?” he asked nervously.  

She took a step towards him. “Can anyone really stay mad at you for very long?” She smiled at him and he smiled back, his eyes soft. “You’re such an idiot.” She said and pulled him into a big hug.  

“I missed you even if it was just for a day.” Patroclus’ muffled.  

“I missed you too, doofus.” Briseis said and ruffled his hair breaking away from the hug.  

“So,” Briseis said and walked over to the fridge, “dinner?” she offered. 

“Starving.” Patroclus replied.  

***

Thetis was thinking of her plan. She had starting orchestrating her plan perfectly. She needed time though and now that Achilles’ exams were approaching, she had found the perfect time to start waving her web without Achilles snooping in and after everything would start crumbling she needed her son to be over with his exams. Right now, he had to focus on excelling in university and he couldn’t let even herself be a distraction to that.  

“Patroclus Menoitides.” She said to herself watching the photos Hermes has given her. “Enjoy your last moments.”  

***

These two weeks during the exams everyone had gone as complete hermits. Patroclus was practically locked in his room studying and getting out to get some food and go to the bathroom. Achilles had drop by a couple of times, having as an excuse that he had a hard time studying and he needed Patroclus’ help, which turned out to be a total lie since their studying sessions were turning into make-out sessions.

“Achilles, this needs to stop.” Patroclus mumbled into the kiss. He was laying on his back while Achilles was on top of him, his hair getting longer were tickling his nose.

“I promise you this is the last time.” Achilles breathed and leaned in again.

He did keep his promise though they had agreed that they would dedicate at least half an hour talking on the phone and so they did. Every day late at night after they had finished studying and before going to bed they would call up each other and talk until one of them was asleep.

Briseis and Automedon had become Patroclus’ shadows; the former being his “guardian” as she had called herself at home and the latter at the coffee shop since they had the same shifts.

Penelope tried to keep a closer eye at Thetis. After two days she knocked at Achilles’ door, “Achilles, how are you dear?” She had had rather cheerfully hugging him, while Achilles was taken aback by the sudden visit and especially since she was on her own.

“Isn’t Odysseus with you?” He had asked.

Penelope looked at him with a funny face, “Ody?” she laughed. “He might be one of the cleverest men I know, but honey, he knows nothing about baking.” She said and Achilles looked at her confused.

“Baking?” He questioned.

“Silly me.” Penelope exclaimed. “I am not here for you, but for your mother, Thetis.” She explained and Achilles crossed his arms listening to her. “The other day when I told her I valued other’s feedback, I really meant it. Thus, figuring she is more experienced in the kitchen than me, I have come to ask her, if she could help me with a couple of recipes.”

“My mom? You want my mom to help you with your baking?” Achilles asked.

“Yes, I said that she would be a great, valuable resource for my recipes collection.” She replied. “And I have to ask her first. Is she here?” She took a glance around the room.

“Um, yes... She’s in her room. Let me call her.”

And that was how Penelope ended up in Achilles’ house for the past few days. Thetis seemed a bit surprised in the beginning and sort of cold that made Penelope shudder under her stare, but when they started baking their first cupcakes, she saw something in Thetis that was unlike any things she’d heard about her.

“Are you sure it’s not an act?” Odysseus had asked after Penelope shared her thoughts with him.

Penelope sighed. “I don’t think so, Ody.” She took a seat on the table. She had just washed the dishes and told everything on Odysseus. “She was a bit guarded in the beginning, but when we started baking and tasting, it was like another human being. Not to mention that I sensed nothing suspicious. No calls or texts.”

“Maybe that is suspicious on its own.” Odysseus pointed out.

“Maybe.”

One day while he was having breakfast with Thetis, Achilles had asked her about how long she was planning to stay since it had been about a week or so that she was staying over.

“Eager to get rid of me, my boy?” Thetis smirked at him, though her eyes were hurt.

“No.” Achilles said quickly yet truthfully. His mom had definitely changed. She was showing compassion towards Patroclus and she seemed to have come to terms with Achilles’ life choices. She had asked him a couple of times about Patroclus’ well being, which totally took him by surprise but made him happy nevertheless. “It’s just that you said you were staying for a couple of days.” He replied. “I don’t mind you staying around longer.” He said quietly and Thetis turned to look at him surprised but pleased with her son’s answer.

“I’m glad to hear that.” She took a sip from her tea.

Thetis was staying quite though, she knew she had to be patient for a little while after exams were over and start with her plan unravelling. She was just putting an act on everyone trying to confuse them so when the big bomb dropped everyone would think she is innocent and no one would suspect anything about her.

***

“I promise you, I’m not like him.” Paris said, as he was laying on the bed. “Helen, you’re my queen and I shall treat you like one.” He touched her face and she smiled blushing.

Then, her face was clouded with worry. “What about Menelaus?”

Paris snorted. “I could give no fucks about him. Or his brother for that matter.”

“Well, my prince, there your manners go.” Helen rolled her eyes smirking.

“I get intense when I think about this fucker and how he has been treating you.” She looked away and Paris lifted her chin looking into her eyes. She felt vulnerable and Paris knew that and he vowed to make her forget about him or what he had done to her.

He traced his fingers on the lines of her face, smiling.

“You know, we won’t have a happy ending when he finds out about it.” Helen’s eyes were full of sadness. Helen and Menelaus were the most popular couple in the campus and although Helen had loved Menelaus at first, everything changed when he started showing his true colours. Helen was the prettiest girl in the whole University and a lot of boys had tried to have their way with her. Some of them even went as far as sexually harassing her, until one night Menelaus saved her. She was at a party with one of her friends, Cassandra, when a creepy dude threw himself at him. He had cornered her at the far back of the room and with everyone drunk and the loud music almost deafening, no one could hear her screams. That’s when Menelaus stepped in and peeled this guy off of her. He had graciously introduced himself and didn’t try any moves on her for several days. He was very chill and romantic and gentle which charmed her and eventually they ended up together and everything started getting into shit. Menelaus just like his brother, Agamemnon, was very vain and they only cared about their appearance, status and football. Helen was always getting in second place and sometimes he wouldn’t even acknowledge her presence. He went as far as humiliating in public and even slapping her when she talked back or he had any suspicions that Helen was talking to other guys.

Paris and Helen met through Cassandra. Cassandra was seeing this guy. He was popular, muscular and a total gentleman. And he was also Paris’ brother. So one day, when they were out in the local pub, having a jolly night, Helen caught Paris’ staring intensely at her. Helen couldn’t deny the fact that Paris was a really handsome and charming fellow, so she couldn’t help but stare back at him. Menelaus surprisingly had allowed her to go out, knowing of course that it was only with Cassandra. He would have objected if he knew who else were accompanying her. Which he eventually found out, and Helen paid it with a hard price. Their affair had started just a little less than a month ago and Helen’s heart was beating very fast whenever they were together. Both from excitement and fear that if they would get caught, they were both dead.

“He doesn’t have to find out.” Paris pointed and Helen was ready to object, but Paris continued, knowing what she was going to say. “And if he ever does find out about us, I’m not afraid of him.”

Helen adjusted herself, propping herself on her elbows and looking at him. “No, Paris. You don’t know how he can be. Please, don’t be impulsive and do anything stupid.”

“I didn’t say I’m doing anything. But if he tries to hurt you, I’m not going to stand by and watch him.”

Helen sighed deeply. She hated that she just wasn’t courageous enough to just stand by herself to Menelaus and tell him that it was just over between them.

“Well, let’s just hope that as long as he doesn’t know, we’re all safe.” Helen breathed out and Paris leaned in and kissed her.

“As long as you’re with me, you’ll always be safe.” He told her.

Helen believed him, but deep inside her she knew that all this wouldn’t last forever.

***

“Finally exams are over.” Briseis sighed dramatically throwing her book on the wall.

Patroclus collapsed on the couch dramatically. He had just finished his last course for his exams, and he was relieved it got better than he expected after neglecting his studying for a few weeks. He was back on track in no time though with his intense studying these past couple of weeks, though Achilles always crept in his mind.

“This break will be soooo relaxing.” Patroclus said crossing his legs and resting them on the table.

“Anything planned for the break? It’s also Christmas time, as you may have forgotten.” Briseis chuckled and Patroclus rolled his eyes.

“Oh, it is fucking Christmas already?” He rolled his eyes. “What a fucking fantastic time!” He said sarcastically.

“You Grinch!” Briseis threw a pillow at him, laughing. “Why do you hate Christmas so much?”

Patroclus shrugged. “There’s not any specific reason. I’m just not so fond of them, I guess. I don’t find the reason everyone is so hyped about them.”

Briseis didn’t believe him, but she let it slide for now. “So, you’re going to your dad’s then?” She asked and Patroclus was silent for a while.

“I don’t know. I guess.” He said in a boring tone.

“Maybe you could spend Christmas with Achilles now.” Briseis smiled and that caught Patroclus’ attention.

“Nah, I don’t think so.” He said. “He’s probably going to spend them with his mom or dad or both. I don’t know. We haven’t really talked about it to be honest.”

“How can you not have talked about it?” Briseis exclaimed. “It’s in two weeks!”

“Exactly.” Patroclus pointed out. “It’s in two weeks. Which means that we have plenty of time not to think about it.” He smirked and Briseis scoffed. “Right now, all I want to do is sleep.” Patroclus closed his eyes and clasped his hands on his stomach.

***

“They’re doing it again this year.” Automedon said, reading the invitation that was hanging from the wall on the coffee shop. It was about the annual Christmas party that the sororities were throwing every year before the Christmas break. “Are we going, then?” Automedon asked, as he put on his apron and tying it behind his back.

Patroclus groaned. “It’s just the same old as every year. A normal party like every else. Nothing so jolly about it to remind you of Christmas, if I’m being honest.”

“Oh, come on, you Grinch.” Automedon slapped him in the arm with the towel. “We need the fun after the exams and a crazy semester, anyway.”

“You know,” Patroclus rubbed his hand, “you and Briseis are starting to get on my nerves talking and acting all the same.” He said annoyed.

After Briseis moved back with Patroclus he told him everything that had happened between her and Automedon. From the night that they accidently kissed and the feelings that were there but never surfaced until the night they had sex for the first time and how Briseis was feeling confused when she first discovered that he liked Automedon as more than a friend, since she was pretty sure she never liked boys and was always into girls. The only thing that Patroclus had said to her was “Are you happy with him?”

Briseis was taken by surprise with the question and thought about it herself before answering him. “Yes. I think I am happy. Happier than I was before.”

“So that’s all that matters. You don’t need any labels to define your love. As long as you’re happy, then it doesn’t matter.”

Briseis had hugged him so tightly that Patroclus couldn’t breathe. She kept repeating that the worst thing that can happen to her was losing Patroclus from her life. “I don’t want to lose you, Pat. I don’t ever wanna fight with you. You’re my best friend. Promise me we’ll never fight again and that you never leave.” 

Patroclus hugged her back, running his fingers through her thick, dark hair. “Well, technically you left.” Patroclus trailed and Briseis broke away to look at him.

“True.” She pointed out and Patroclus chuckled. “But promise me. Promise me, anyway.”

“I promise.” He said.

Automedon chuckled amused. “But we’re right. And I’m sure everyone else would agree with us. You’re acting like a Grinch!”

“Whatever.” Patroclus mumbled and went back to his station, leaving Automedon behind who was now laughing repeating to himself “What a Grinch.”

He needed new friends, he thought before he started making coffees again.

***

“We’re going to the party right?” Automedon asked and looked around everyone to see their faces. They were all gathered at Odysseus and Penelope’s flat, having a movie night and tasting Penelope’s latest baking creations.

“Grinch right here, says he’s not up to it.” Briseis pointed at Patroclus who was nestled in Achilles’ lap.

“Don’t call my boyfriend that!” Achilles said playfully and wrapped his arms around Patroclus protectively, blocking his view. “He’s _my_ Grinch!” 

“Achilles.” Patroclus whined.

“Sorry, babe. But you can be a little bit of a Grinch.” He kissed Patroclus on the forehead and Patroclus crossed his arm stubbornly. “I know how I can convince you.” Achilles smirked and everyone started cheering wiggling their eyebrows, making Patroclus blush.

“Achilles.” Patroclus mumbled embarrassed.

“It’s not what you think.” He said. “You, pervs.” He chuckled at everyone’s reaction. “I got offered to sing at the Christmas party.” He announced.

“Really?!” Automedon asked. “That’s so cool!”

“We’re definitely going then.” Briseis stated and everyone shifted their attention towards Patroclus who threw his hands in surrender.  

“Ok, ok, since everyone thinks I’m a Grinch,” he glared at three specific people, “and since Achilles is singing, let’s all go to this stupid, fucking party.” He gave up.

Odysseus clasped his hands in excitement. “Ok, since the Grinch-” he stopped himself when Patroclus glared at him, “since Patroclus, I mean, has agreed as well, it is settled. We’re going to the party.” He announced.

“Yes, dad.” Briseis and Automedon said at the same time, sarcastically.

“You know, you two, are starting to get on my nerves a little bit.” Odysseus said and Patroclus chimed in “Amen.”

Briseis and Automedon burst out laughing when Penelope walked in the room.

“So, here they are. My new recipe. Lemon, white chocolate cupcakes. Fresh out of the oven!” She placed the platter in front of them who were now leaning towards the delicious cakes. Penelope was looking them, like a proud mama. “Come on then, dig in!” She said and everyone grabbed one.

“Thanks mom!” Briseis and Automedon said again simultaneously and everyone rolled their eyes.

“You are getting on my nerves too!” Achilles pointed to them, taking a bite from his cupcake.

“Amen, amen.” Patroclus kept mumbling.

***

“You look beautiful, babe.” Menelaus said to Helen as she was getting ready checking herself in the mirror one last time. She adjusted the straps of her dress, looking at her sad reflection.

They were getting ready for the Christmas party that everyone was going and Menelaus had been acting very extra all day. Instead of ignoring her or talking about his own stuff, he actually paid attention to her while having lunch on their own and brought her flowers. This was starting to give her feelings of uneasiness. Was it that maybe he had understood that something was going on? Did he know that she was cheating? Did he know about Paris and all this was just a cover up before everything blew up in their faces? All these thoughts were giving her a headache.

Of course Paris would be there along with his brother and other teammates from the football team. Helen prayed that he didn’t have to face him at all that night, so it would be safer.

Menelaus stopped fumbling with his hair and turned to look at her. “Do you know, Paris?” Menelaus asked out of the blue and Helen almost dropped her hairbrush from the sudden question.

“I’ve seen him around, why?” Helen tried to keep her cool.

“Well, he and his brother approached me and they’ve suggested we mingle our teams together for the upcoming game season with rival universities.”

“That’s great.” Helen mumbled, her blood ran cold in her veins for a second thinking she’s been caught.

Menelaus put on his shoes and Briseis grabbed her pursue before exiting the house and slipping into Menelaus’ luxury car that had gotten for his 21st birthday. Always extra both of the Atreides brothers, Helen thought, mentally rolling her eyes at the display of wealth. Menelaus started the engine and they rolled into the road.

***

“I told you, nothing to remind of Christmas whatsoever.” Patroclus pointed out. They were all in the biggest house of the fraternity ‘ΓΔΚ’. The music was not as loud as he had thought and his drink hasn’t gone warm, so Patroclus thought of it as a Christmas miracle.

“You don’t even like Christmas, so why you care?” Automedon said as he hugged Briseis from the back, his drink fixed on his hand, while he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“When is Achilles taking the stage?” Briseis asked Patroclus.

“Probably in about 20 minutes.” Patroclus checked his phone for the time. Odysseus and Penelope had gone with him to help him settle his microphone and plug his guitar and do a sound check quickly, so that’s why the music was not as deafening as other times. “He’ll text me when they will be getting ready, so we can get there before everyone and get better spots.”

They were all talking and moving around to the music when Briseis’ eyes fell on someone. Patroclus followed her gaze and saw who she was watching. It was Paris.

“Don’t mind him at all, Pat.” Briseis said and Patroclus just nodded trying not to think of everything coming back to him from that period. He had done a pretty good job at ignoring Paris in the campus. Either way, Patroclus was only in his classes, which had none in common with Paris and the coffee shop he was working at that Paris never stepped in after they broke up.

Patroclus took a sip from his drink and tried to ignore his presence as he was walking with his brother, Hector, and a few others from the football team.

“They’re approaching.” Automedon said and Patroclus turned to look.

“Hello, Patroclus.” Paris smirked.

Patroclus gave him a cold smile. “Paris.”

“I hope you’re still not mad about the thing we had. Everything’s in the past, right? No hard feelings.”

Patroclus rolled his eyes. “Whatever, Paris.”

“Oh, come on, Pat. I’ve been meaning to tell you this for quite a while but I couldn’t really find you anywhere, so this is a good opportunity.” Paris explained and extended his hand for Patroclus to shake. “Truce?” He smiled.

Patroclus chuckled and leaned over to Paris’ ear. “Go to hell.” He whispered in his ear and Paris’ smile was wiped from his face.

“As you wish.” He spat and left.

Briseis and Automedon who watched the exchange were stunned. “Wow, Pat, who are you even? I can’t recognize you. I’m proud.” Briseis faked to wipe a tear and Automedon grinned at him.

Patroclus smirked and felt his phone buzzing.

“It’s Achilles.” He said, “They’re almost ready, let’s go.”

***

“This is very dangerous.” Helen breathed in the kiss as Paris kept on kissing her from the mouth all the way down to her neck and exposed chest. 

“I don’t care,” Paris mumbled. “I want you.” He growled and Helen felt herself getting lost. 

The alcohol she had consumed along with the Paris’ intoxicated lips were dancing like a haze in her foggy mind. Her adrenaline was taking over and she didn’t really care that moment. 

She excused herself saying she was going to the bathroom, feeling a bit sick. Menelaus didn’t question it much since he was too busy talking or barking (it’s the same for him) with the rest of his friends. She had reached the corridor upstairs but she didn’t know which room Paris would be in since he wasn’t very specific in his texts. She was staring at the doors when someone grabbed her and immediately put a hand over her mouth. It was Paris who sensed that she was about to scream and covered her mouth. “We don’t wanna get caught now, do we?” He smirked.

Helen was so lost under Paris’ touch that she didn’t even hear the buzzing and ringing of her phone in her purse. She grabbed Paris by his hair and pulled him to her face kissing him passionately. “Don’t stop,” she breathed and Paris couldn’t help but obey. 

***

Patroclus was swaying his body to the rhythm of the music. Achilles has sang a couple of Christmas songs like Mariah Carey’s “All I Want For Christmas”, which although Patroclus’ first reaction to the name of the song was gagging he found himself singing along. During the whole of the song Achilles was staring at him, so he couldn’t help but feel flattered. 

“I spy with my little eye, the Grinch actually singing along to a Christmas song.” Briseis joked and Automedon faked to be shocked.

Patroclus rolled his eyes but laughed anyway. He was in a good mood and the drinks were having an effect on him. “It’s not actually a Christmas song.” Patroclus said. “It’s a love song with the word Christmas in the lyrics.” 

“Still. You like it. Don’t deny that, Pat.” Automedon pointed. 

Achilles sang a couple more songs and wished everyone a great night and a happy Christmas. 

“Did you like it?” Achilles asked Patroclus as he had one hand wrapped around his waist. 

“Why do you always ask me if I liked it? Of course I did. You’re amazing artist so you don’t need my opinion, Achilles. Everyone can say that.”

“I don’t care about everyone. Or everyone’s opinion. I care only about yours.” Achilles said quite seriously and Patroclus' heart was twitching in his chest. 

Instead of saying anything, Patroclus just collided their lips together and what he had started as a gentle kiss, Achilles was now turning it into a hot make out session which earned some groaning sounds from Odysseus and Penelope. 

“The kids are going wild.” He scoffed and Penelope laughed. 

“Young love, my dear.” She said. 

Suddenly the music stopped and everyone started complaining when they heard shouting and yelling coming from somewhere in the room.

“What’s going on?” Briseis asked. 

“Not something good.” Automedon replied when he saw Agamemnon storming into the room. 

***

“Maybe you should go check on her, bro.” Agamemnon said to Menelaus who was laughing with some others. Agamemnon had noticed Helen was getting late and he had not like it. 

“I’ll go.” Cassandra chimed in quickly. Hector and herself were in the Atreidis brothers company and of course, she knew that Helen had took off to find Paris. 

“No need, Cass.” Agamemnon raised his hand. “Menelaus is her boyfriend. He can do it himself.” 

Menelaus disappeared among the crowd and Cassandra quickly sneaked out her phone from her purse and texted her and dialled her number so as to give her a sign that something was wrong, and prayed that she got the message and she just couldn’t reply. 

***

Menelaus searched the bathroom on the ground floor were everyone was dancing and drinking, and decided to go upstairs. He searched the bathroom and when he couldn’t find her, he was starting to get anxious and suspicious. He decided to start searching every room one by one, when he tried to open the last door, it was locked. That’s when Menelaus started to get angry. 

“Open the door.” He banged the door griping the handle. 

Helen and Paris jolted up from the bed quickly dressing up. Helen was quickly putting on her dress while Paris was fumbling with his jeans. 

“What do we do now?” Helen asked Paris, scared. 

“Open up! I know you’re in there, Helen.” Agamemnon’s banging was becoming more aggressive and with every thud, Helen could hear the beatings of her heart getting faster and louder. 

Paris looked at her one more time, nodding to her. He knew this would come sooner or later. It was time to come clean whatever the consequences. They couldn’t hide any longer. 

Helen gulped and with trembling hands she unlocked the door. 

***

Agamemnon took the mic that was still placed there where Achilles was previously singing. Everyone’s heads whipped towards his direction, waiting for him to say something.

“Everyone, listen up.” Agamemnon’s deep voice was booming in the room. “We’ve been betrayed. Just a few days later, we’ve been asked by Trojans team to team up with us while we’ve been backstabbed all this time.” He said and everyone looked at him confused. “Paris Priamides had been sleeping withy brother’s girlfriend all this time and we just found out.” There were whispers around and a few gasps could be heard. “So, I’m saying now in fort of everyone, that we will settle this in the field. I call every boy to be on our team and show these fucking Trojans who the real heroes are. The Greeks.” Agamemnon’s teammates were roaring encouraging everyone to start cheering. “Everyone who’d be on our team, you are called to sign your names. I guarantee you that you will not be getting out of this without any perks. There would be a prize. The winner team would get 50,000$ that would be shared among the teammates. And I’m sure you all know who the real winners would be! What do you say?” Everyone cheered for him. 

Then, Hector stepped in and grabbed the microphone from Agamemnon’s hands. “What Atreidis is trying to do is lure you into false hope. You all know who the kings are in this campus. The Trojans. Everyone knows that. We’ve been bringing home most of the wins.” He barked and then turned towards Agamemnon who was stunned yet fuming by Hector’s bold move. No one ever took anything from the Atreidis brothers. “I didn’t agree with this, but you’re taking too far there, mate.” Hector said to him and shifted his attention back to the crowd. “So, I’m calling everyone to sign up on our team. The Trojans. And we’ll be getting this prize!” He shouted and it was now his teammates' turn to cheer. 

Everyone cheered and roared it was almost unbearable to listen to all this noise. 

Hector informed everyone that they will set a Facebook form application so they could sign up. Of course, the already existing members of the teams didn’t have to sign up again. Their names would already be listed. The big game was set to be after Christmas, since they couldn’t use the campus’s facilities during the holidays and they would need sometime to form the whole team and start training. 

“Can we leave?” Patroclus asked starting to feel a little dizzy with all the shouting and screaming. Achilles nodded and they had to push their way out of the crowd with Odysseus, Penelope, Briseis and Automedon following closely behind. 

***

“Where the hell did that come from?” Briseis said as Automedon unlocked the door of his apartment. They had split ways from the rest of them, and Briseis decided to give Patroclus a break and have his alone time with Achilles at their flat. Better than going to Achilles’ where his mom was still there waiting with a gun. 

“Can I say that I kind of expected something like this from them?” Automedon took a beer out of the fridge. “It has this dramatic extravaganza that both Priamides and Atreidis brothers have.” He took a sip. 

“Well, Paris was always a little shit and a cheater so being the third person and creating a whole drama.” Briseis said and then looked at Automedon in the eyes. “Are you planning on signing up? For the Greeks, I assume.” 

Automedon sighed and shrugged. “I’m not really interested in this whole Trojans versus Greeks drama. I would only do it because Achilles is bound.” 

“Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. Achilles is on the team.” 

“Yeah, unfortunately. He can’t stand Agamemnon, but he’s one of the best players Achilles, so the coach doesn’t want him to leave the team.” Automedon explained. “I don’t really think he is thrilled to be a part of all this drama, but he can’t back off.” 

Automedon approached Briseis was leaning on the counter. He was smirking. “Automedon, what do you have in mind, you dirty boy?” Briseis grinned widely. 

“I’m bored of talking about fucking Agamemnon or Paris.” He whispered. “After all, at least Paris had fun.” He smirked and Briseis hummed in agreement. “So what do you think? Should we have some fun ourselves?” 

Briseis didn’t reply he just kissed him on the lips. 

***

“So you have to take part at this?” Penelope asked Odysseus as she was fluffing the pillows at the bed. 

“I am bound to Agamemnon and you know that. I had asked him for money back then, and I haven’t returned to him so I’m at his debt. With my participation and the hopefully the money I’ll repay him for good.” 

“You mean the money you borrowed to pay the fees for college?” 

Odysseus nodded. “Yes, my family had a hard time then with money and the job at the pub couldn’t pay the fees. The money are just enough for the flat and bills.” 

Penelope agreed. At least with the money that her father was sending her, sharing a flat with Odysseus they had more money and they were managing both pretty good since they were sharing the bills and expenses. 

“But why so much fuss by Agamemnon? I could expect Menelaus since it was his girlfriend but why Agamemnon be so passionate about it? Even bidding money to bride others to participate.” Penelope pointed out although Odysseus had already thought about it. 

“He has something else in mind. I bet he even knew about this affair long ago. He's very sneaky and knows everyone’s business. He was just waiting for the right time to act. I wouldn’t be surprised if this was the case.” 

“How are we going to find out then?” They both had laid on the bed, resting their backs at the chest of the bed.

Odysseus sighed. “I guess we’ll find out soon.” 

They talked a bit before kissing each other goodnight and let themselves be engulfed by sleep.

***

“What are you thinking?” Achilles asked Patroclus’ as he was stroking his hair. They were sitting on the couch at the living room. Patroclus was resting his head at Achilles’ lap laying there. 

“About what Agamemnon and Hector said.” Patroclus replied.

“What about them?” 

“You’re playing right?” Patroclus asked and shifted his body so he could look at Achilles.

“Yes, unfortunately. I am part of the team.” He sighed. “Why?” 

“I am thinking of signing up.” Patroclus admitted. 

“What? Why?” Achilles said alarmed. Patroclus was not experienced on the field and he could easily become a target and get hurt.

Patroclus stood up and sat opposite Achilles so he could look at him. 

“Well, why not?” He was kind of taken by his reaction. Did he think that he stood no chance in a team? That he couldn’t take it. Patroclus knew that it would be hard for him, since he want very athletic or bulky as the rest of them, but he could try. He had heard about the money prize and he could totally use his chance and get some of the money to help him pay for the next semester’s fees. He was hardly getting by lately so that would be a huge relief from him. Especially since he didn’t want to ask his father for money. “You think I stand no chance.” He stated. 

Achilles sighed and rubbed his temples. “It’s not that.” He said and reached for Patroclus’ hands. “I just, don’t want you to get hurt since you have no experience on the field.” 

“Yeah, right.” Patroclus yanked his hands away. He was getting angry for some reason. He hated when people had no belief in him. It reminded of his father’s words. “Just admit it.” He didn’t want to admit to him that he needed the money.

“But why do you want to take part that much?” Achilles asked him. 

“I just do.” He said stubbornly.

“Patroclus.”

“Just drop it, Achilles.” He said annoyed. “Maybe you should go home.” 

Achilles was surprised that he got so defensive and went as far as to ask him to leave. Achilles tried to say something and reach over him, but Patroclus just looked at the other side. “Please.” He said. 

Achilles stood up from the couch and looked at him once last time, “Good night, Patroclus.” His voice carried some hurt and pain and then he was out of the house. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave me kudos so I know you did. Also, tell me your opinion on the chapter. It's the first one so I would really love your opinion. Feedback is always welcome! xx


End file.
